Once Upon A Heart
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: A series of fairy tales with a certain Kingdom Hearts twist to them.  Contains many yaoi, yuri and het pairings, though the main pairing is always yaoi.
1. X In The Sky

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

This chapter includes: AkuRoku; Cleon; small, angry, hairy men and bad casting. You've been warned.

Chapter One: 'X' In The Sky

Once upon a time there was a King and a Queen. They wished, more than anything, for an heir to the throne but sadly their sexuality made it impossible. The couple sat on the windowsill overlooking the courtyard one sunny Spring afternoon. The Queen sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, Leon?" The King asked, holding his husband's hands in his.

"I wish that I could give you an heir, Cloud. If only I - "

King Cloud placed his finger to Leon's lips. "Don't make wishes lightly," he reminded, "you never know which ones will come true."

Leon nodded and Cloud removed his finger. "You're right," Leon went back to looking out the window. After a few moments of silence Leon looked back at the King. "I wish," he paused and gave a pointed look to Cloud to make sure he'd be allowed to continue, "that your son have eyes like the clear sky and hair like sunbeams. Just like you."

"My son?" Cloud asked. "Don't you mean our son?"

"It can't be both of ours and for it to be an heir it would have to be yours. We'd, of course, raise it like _ours_ though."

"Of course," the couple embraced, "we should look for a surrogate as soon as possible."

So they Royal Family called far and wide over Radiant Garden for a woman with genes recessive enough to carry a likeness to the King. They searched for many weeks until, finally, a tall, red-haired, green-eyed woman approached the castle. The woman, Aerith, bore the King's child before going on a homophobic rampage, committing the murder-suicide of Leon and herself.

The boy's eyes were blue like the clearest sky and his hair was as golden as sunbeams. Cloud named him after the sky but added an 'x' since the sun is like a mark in the perfect blue. The result was 'Roxas'.

Cloud mourned for five years before hiring a nanny to replace the mother-figure in his son's life.

The nanny, Sephiroth, was extremely patient with the rebellious Prince. He was always able to, eventually, coax the boy to sleep or a bath or whatever the situation was.

Sephiroth, however, grew tired of Roxas over the years. He was afraid of the King's wrath so never complained out loud of the Prince's antics. Although he was a renowned caregiver Sephiroth had growing troubles with Roxas. By the time Roxas reached his sixteenth birthday, Sephiroth had decided to get rid of the Prince once and for all.

While the boy was out in the forest Sephiroth called his finest woodsman into his chambers.

"Demyx," he said, "go out into the woods and kill Prince Roxas. You are to tell no one of my orders and I want the boy's heart as proof."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Demyx was loyal to the King and was uncomfortable with ever being charged with working for Sephiroth.

"Do as I say; now go," Sephiroth watched as Demyx scurried out before removing a cloth hanging from the wall to reveal a large, obsidian mirror. "Luxord, Luxord, on the wall; heed now, my anxious call; who's the most irritating of them all?"

Slowly a face became clear in the dark mirror. The face's beard twitched as it woke up. A hand slapped up on the other side of the mirror, sticking a card on it. The Joker remained when the hand came away and Luxord yawned. "You," he answered, "Joker, for waking me up."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows and stared at the mirror, trying to intimidate Luxord.

It, apparently, didn't work since Luxord shrugged and the card disappeared. "Your true nuisance," he continued, "is the Prince."

Sephiroth waved his hand over the glass and it went dark again.

* * *

Roxas was walking down the path when he heard a rustle in the trees behind him. He'd been picking blackberries and his face and hands were stained, which caused Demyx to startle when Roxas faced him.

"Demyx?" Roxas put another berry into his mouth. "What's up?"

"Sephiroth," he panted, "he wants...me to...kill you," Demyx hunched over with his hands on his knees.

Roxas' eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. He never did like you but I guess he's finally snapped."

"So wha-what should I do?"

"Run," Demyx urged. "Run as fast as you can. I'll do my best to trick him but just get out of here," Roxas, shocked, didn't move. "Go!"

The boy turned on his heel and ran. The forest nicked his face and arms, his lungs burned and he felt his feet would give out under him but still Roxas ran.

Eventually he tripped on a root and fell on his face but instead of landing in dirt he landed on soft grass. Roxas looked up to see a clearing and on the opposite edge of the clearing stood a small cottage. The Prince stumbled over to the door and knocked frantically.

"Let me in," he shouted, "please; my nanny is going to kill me," but no one answered the door. Looking in through the windows Roxas realized that no one was home. Trying the door, he found that it was unlocked so he went inside. _They shouldn't mind_, he thought, _since I'm the Prince._

Inside there were seven small beds all lined up in a row. Roxas, being small himself, only took up two when he laid down on them. _If only this place were cleaner,_ he thought, _then I might be able to sleep._ Ironically, this was the last thing he remembered thinking before falling asleep.

Roxas woke up by being beaned on the head. Startled, he sat up and covered his eyes to shield them from the sun that was streaming through the trees. He noticed that the sun was setting.

"Hey!" Roxas looked down to see seven small men standing around the beds that the Prince was occupying.

"Do you all live here?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," one of them said. He had long, black hair and looked particularly angry. "Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Roxas," the boy replied.

A periwinkle-haired dwarf looked surprised and bowed a little. "Your Highness," he said quietly.

"We're glad that you've taken to our cottage," a silver-haired man, who looked like the leader, said, "but what causes you to require our house for the day?"

The men - with the exception of the periwinkle-haired one - still looked pretty upset so Roxas decided to talk quickly. "My nanny, Sephiroth, is trying to kill me! I ran through the forest this morning until I found this cottage. No one was home so I made my way in; I had to hide somewhere."

"I see," the 'leader' said. "Well you are welcome to use our home to shelter yourself for the time being. My name is Xemnas. These are my co-workers: Xigbar," an older gentleman smiled and winked his eye not covered by an eye patch, "Xaldin," the black-haired one grumbled, "Vexen," this one studied him calculatingly, making Roxas uncomfortable, "Lexaeus," he seemed to be falling asleep on his feet, "Zexion," the periwinkle-haired man smiled slightly, "and Saix," his yellow eyes met Roxas' blue ones and a shiver crept up his spine. "We've got a spare cot in the other room, if you'd like to use it."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Roxas said and got off the bed he was still occupying. "You know," he continued, thinking out loud, "this place could really use a clean," looking around Roxas saw dishes piled high in the sink, cobwebs in the corners and dust on the mantle.

Vexen's eyes narrowed. "Yes, well, we're at work from dawn until dusk then we're so tired that we go straight to sleep. We have neither the time nor the energy to keep our house clean. We don't spend a lot of time in it, either, so why bother keeping it tidy?"

"Yeah; I suppose you're right," Roxas said. "Other than that, it's a nice place."

"Thank you," Xemnas said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind; we'd like to go to sleep."

Roxas nodded and went over to the living room. When he sat down on the couch a wall of dust billowed up around the Prince. _Ew,_ he thought, a sour look on his face, _this place _really_ needs a tidy but I think I'm going to be the only one able to do it._

In the corner was a small bed which Roxas sat on. The springs squeaked under his weight and the Prince winced, hoping that he hadn't awoken the men sound asleep on the other side of the cottage. Trying his best to be quiet, Roxas made his way under the covers and, despite his stress, fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Demyx passed through the Palace gates as the sun blazed high noon. He held in his hands a box covered in red velvet and gold lining. Inside it was a heart.

Demyx counted it as a blessing that a Shadow had crossed his path when he cut down the heavy bushes to get back to the Castle. The young hunter had managed to capture the thing's heart before it disappeared. He only hoped that it would fool Sephiroth.

The blond knocked on the older man's door and tried to still his quivering knees.

"Come in," he heard from within.

Demyx opened the door slowly and stepped into Sephiroth's quarters, closing the door behind him. The frightening man had yet to turn around so Demyx was left standing awkwardly for a few moments.

When Sephiroth finally turned to face him Demyx almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Your trophy, m'lord," he said, holding out the box. Sephiroth reached out a bony hand and snatched the box from Demyx's hands. He flinched and held his breath while the silver-haired man opened the box.

Sephiroth smiled, causing Demyx to shiver, watching the glow of the heart hit the man's face. The reflection only seemed to fuel the crazed look in Sephiroth's eyes.

"Leave me," the man whispered and Demyx gladly obliged.

* * *

Sephiroth placed the heart on his worktable. Smiling, he once again pulled away the cloth over the mirror. Sephiroth looked at his reflection and stared at his silver hair reflected int he dark mirror. When he was done admiring himself Sephiroth spoke confidently: "Luxord, Luxord, on the wall; heed now, my anxious call; who's the most irritating of them all?" Sephiroth expected that the answer would be Hayner or some other child he had been forced to take care of before.

The mirror showed a picture of Roxas sleeping on a small cot in a house he didn't recognize.

"Still Roxas," Luxord said. "Though I don't think it's his fault: you never really disciplined him."

Sephiroth threw the cloth over the mirror. "Shut up," he hissed. It was true; Sephiroth had, for the most part, let the Prince do as he pleased growing up. _And all because of my fear of the King,_ Sephiroth punched a wall to accent his thought. _I should be King. I'd be a much better ruler than Cloud ever was! But first to deal with a pest..._ "DEMYX!"

* * *

Cloud marched through the Castle hallways, following Demyx.

"I swear, your Majesty; Sephiroth ordered me to kill your son! Please don't make me continue serving him. I consider Prince Roxas a friend!"

Cloud trusted Sephiroth, sure, but he also trusted Demyx. The blond wasn't known to lie and the King knew that he and Roxas were close.

"Demyx," the man stopped and faced the King, "come here," the blond stood in front of the King and looked him straight in the eyes. "You are henceforth working strictly under me and have no further obligation to follow Sephiroth's orders."

"Oh; thank you, sire! I knew you'd believe me!" Demyx bowed low.

"I can't do anything about the alleged murder attempt. We simply have no proof. If Roxas is missing, however, I _can_ hold him responsible." Demyx nodded in understanding and the man continued down the hall.

When they arrived, Cloud didn't bother knocking, just opened the door, allowing Demyx to follow behind him.

"Demyx," Sephiroth said, "I've been calling you for awhile, now."

"Demyx isn't under your command, anymore, Sephiroth," the King said. He looked around. "Where's Roxas?"

"Roxas?" Sephiroth's facade seemed strong but Cloud saw his eyes panicking. "He's out in the woods, picking berries, like usual this time of year."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen him since breakfast and now the sun is nearly set. Roxas may be absent-minded but he would never miss lunch."

Sephiroth squirmed under the pressure. "I'm not sure where he's gotten off to, sire," the man's hair swished from side to side as he shook his head. "There's never been a problem with Roxas going into the woods before so I never thought about it when he told me he was going out."

"I see," Cloud murmured. "I'm going to have to keep you locked in your quarters. You're in charge of Roxas and it's, therefore, your fault that he's gone missing."

"I understand completely, your Majesty," Sephiroth said. "I only hope that the young Prince comes home soon."

_Yeah, you'd better,_ Cloud thought as he left with Demyx close behind him.

"Post two guards outside of this room and one within," Cloud said to a guard patrolling the halls, "no one is to enter or exit this room without written permission from me."

"Yes, sir," the man bowed over his left arm, bending it in front of him before marching off to gather other guards.

"Demyx; guard Sephiroth's room until the guards get here."

Demyx nodded and bowed in the same fashion the man had. The bow was used by people working directly under the King and Cloud had a feeling that Demyx was glad to use it again.

* * *

Roxas woke with a start. He was sure he'd had a nightmare but he couldn't remember what about. Sitting up, the boy blinked his eyes open and took in his surroundings. Seeing no signs of the small men who'd offered him their hospitality, Roxas got off of his cot and wandered into the kitchen area. On the dining room table sat a note in neat, legible handwriting. Roxas sighed in relief that at least one of the men (miners, he deduced from the pick-axes he'd seen the night before) was literate.

**Your Highness,**

**Sorry to leave you asleep but we assumed that you needed your rest after the events of yesterday. The seven of us had to go to work in the mines (the only place that will hire dwarves). We hope you find our home to your liking (you're right; it is quite dirty) and we'll be home around sunset. If you decide to leave, please tell us so we don't have to worry about you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Zexion**

Roxas remembered Zexion. He'd quite liked him. _A bit of a kiss-ass, though..._

Putting his thoughts (and dignity) behind him, Roxas opened a closet to find cleaning supplies. Seeing a broom, the Prince grabbed that, since he knew how to use it best. It only took a few minutes to collect all of the dust on the floor into a pile. Proud of himself, Roxas leaned the broom on the wall and looked under the sink to find supplies to wash dishes. Having seen this done often (he hung out in the kitchens as a child), Roxas piled the dishes beside the sink and filled it with soapy water.

It took about an hour for the blond to scrub the grease and dust off of all the ceramic plates and cups. Looking in the cupboards to put everything away, Roxas noticed that they were empty save a few cobwebs.

After cleaning the cupboard and putting the dishes away Roxas noticed that there were crumbs and dust on the floor.

Exasperated, he slumped into a chair and put his head in his hands. "I'll never get this done," he mumbled. "I just wasn't made for working."

"That's for sure."

Roxas jumped up, knocking the chair over and turning to face the voice behind him. He saw a shrivelled old man outside the window. His white hair fell in tufts to his shoulders and his piercing grey eyes stared through the window at the young Prince.

"Who're you?" Roxas asked warily.

"Just a poor old man," he replied. "I earn my money helping pretty things like yourself. You look like you've been working hard. Would you like me to do your hair?"

Roxas smiled and let the man in.

The man pulled a chair out for Roxas and allowed the boy to sit down. Roxas smiled, glad to have a luxury again. He hadn't realized just how much he relied on the Castle's comforts until they'd been taken from him.

The odd man pulled a comb from his sleeve and ran it through the Prince's hair. Roxas relaxed and closed his eyes. When he did, though, he felt the comb dig into his scalp very painfully. So painfully, in fact, that it stayed in his head even when the old man let go.

Roxas' eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was a shuffle of feet and the door close behind the old man.

* * *

On the way home from work, the dwarves whistled merrily. They were interrupted, however, by Xemnas.

"I hope the Prince hasn't gotten into any trouble while we've been away," he said.

"I'm sure he's at least got some common sense. Enough to stay alive for a day," Zexion replied.

"I don't know," Xaldin said, "he seemed like a spoiled brat to me."

"I'm sure he's not always like that," the shortest said, "he'd just had a rough day."

"You sound like you're in love with him, Zexion," Xigbar joked.

"No; I'm not! I just think that we've got to be more respectful towards our future King," the periwinkle-haired man said seriously, though a faint blush graced his cheeks.

"What has Royalty ever done for us?" Saix asked. "All our lives we've begged and scrounged for our jobs. And why? Because we're a little shorter and harrier than most? That's uncivil! We've complained to whomever will listen but still nothing gets done about it! I say we throw him out for even being related to the King!"

"Now, Saix, the child doesn't know any better," Xemnas intervened. "If we stay on Roxas' good side, perhaps we can appeal to him once the whole ordeal is over." Saix nodded reluctantly.

Vexen, who'd stayed quiet until then, spoke up. "Let's make sure that the Prince hasn't gone and gotten himself killed before we decide anything, shall we?

They all nodded and continued home in silence.

* * *

Sephiroth rushed out of the cottage, letting his magical disguise disappear once he reached the forest. Smiling, the man continued back to the Castle quietly.

Once he reached the outside, he easily scaled the ivy vines up to his chambers. Seeing that the guard was still out cold, Sephiroth entered through a window, shutting it behind him.

From his desk Sephiroth retrieved a Potion. He went over to the unconscious guard on the floor and poured the green liquid into the man's mouth. Spluttering, the man sat up, holding his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You slipped on a wet spot and hit your head on the floor," Sephiroth feigned concern, "I'm sorry; I must have forgotten to dry the water I spilled earlier." _Accidentally-on-purpose, that is!_ "What's your name?" Sephiroth asked, helping the man up.

"Terra," he replied.

"Well, Terra, are you still capable of guarding me, or do you need to go lie down?"

"I...I...I think I should be relieved. I'll call someone to retrieve the King to allow me to go. I feel so disgraced."

"Don't, it happens to everyone."

Terra smiled. "Thanks."

_No,_ Sephiroth thought, _thank you._

_

* * *

_

Xemnas glared at Zexion, who was looking worriedly at the body of the Prince on the floor.

"'He won't get killed,' you said, 'he's got enough common sense,' you said. Look at this! What am I going to do now? Never mind begging the King for a better job; we'll be too busy begging for our heads!"

"I'm sorry, Superior, I truly thought he'd be alright! How could I have known that this would happen?" Zexion knelt beside the Prince's head. Brushing his fingers through Roxas' hair, he noticed a piece of plastic embedded in the blond's scalp. "Guys," he called, "I found the problem."

Vexen joined the youngest by Roxas' side. "What is it?" He asked. Zexion showed Vexen the unidentified object. He blinked, surprised. "It's a comb," he said. "Poisoned, by the looks of it."

"Is...is he dead?" Zexion asked.

"No. In fact; he'll be fine once I pull it out," Vexen studied the entry wound, angling the 'weapon' so that it would cause minimal damage on the way out. Once he figured he'd got it, the man pulled and the comb came free easily. Now that the wound was open, though, blood began to gush from it. "Get me a cloth," Vexen said calmly.

Xigbar found cloths in the drawer where they belonged, for once, and handed it to the blond man. Vexen sat Roxas up and applied pressure through the cloth to the wound to slow the bleeding.

"Good work, Vexen," Xemnas said, inspecting the cupboards, now filled and clean.

Vexen nodded and looked back to the boy in his arms, who was stirring. Blinking his eyes open, Roxas looked at Vexen.

"Hello. Good to see you're okay," he said. Xaldin muttered something but everyone ignored him.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"We came home and you were passed out on the floor. We found this," Vexen held up the blood-encrusted comb," in your head. Fill us in, please?"

"Well, when I woke up, I decided to tidy up. I was at it _forever_ until a kind old man offered to brush my hair. He started but then I felt a sharp pain in my head - I guess he stuck me with _that_ - and passed I out."

"Seeing as a powerful man is out to kill you, don't you think that inviting a complete stranger inside was, in retrospect, a terrible idea?" Lexaeus said. Roxas' eyes widened; he'd never heard the man say anything.

"I - I guess," the Prince said.

"There's a shower in the bathroom," Xemnas said. "Why don't you clean the blood out of your hair?"

"Okay," Roxas got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Good lord," Xaldin said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and got ready for bed, hoping that the next day would be a bit less...eventful.

* * *

The next morning, Roxas woke up to an empty house again. Rubbing his eyes, the boy recalled the events of the previous day. He was embarrassed and frustrated. _What kind of future King can't even protect himself from an old man?_ He thought angrily. _Whatever. I don't know why that Lexaeus guy was telling me what to do anyways. I can talk to anyone I want!_

With that mindset, Roxas pulled on his clothes - still not washed from two days ago - and looked around for breakfast. All he could find left was a box of cereal. When he opened it, though, a large spider crawled out of it. Roxas startled and jumped back. _No breakfast for me, then, _he thought, his stomach grumbling to accent his thought. _Damn._

Laying on the couch, Roxas closed his eyes, planning on sleeping his worries away. Just as he was falling asleep, though, a knock on the windowsill snapped the Prince out of his slumber. Sitting up quickly, the boy blinked his eyes open.

"Who is it?"

"Hello? My name is...is Yuffie. P-please come to the w-window."

Roxas groaned but got up and went over to the window. The voice - a young girl's - was crying and Roxas never liked to see girls cry so he automatically went to find out what he could do to help.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

The girl had short black hair and wore short-shorts and a fluffy parka.

"My name is Y-Yuffie," she repeated, "and i c-can't get a j-job," Roxas' brows furrowed in concern. Yuffie couldn't stop sobbing. Her shakes threatened to spill the basket of apples she was holding. Taking a deep breath she found herself able to continue. "So I have to," another breath, "to sell these a-apples for mun-ny," she raised the basket to emphasize her words.

"Come in," Roxas said, going to open the door for her. "Come sit on the couch. Warm up." Roxas wrapped his arm around Yuffie's shoulder and sat her on the sofa beside him.

"Thank you so much," Yuffie said, trying to calm down. "I haven't been selling well lately and my sister," a sob threatened to shake the cottage, "isn't d-doing so well."

"Well I'll gladly buy an apple from you," Roxas said. "Just give me a moment; I'll get my munny."

"Oh, really? Thank you so much," a wide grin spread across her face although tears streamed down it.

"It's nothing," Roxas said, grabbing his wallet from under his pillow. "Here," he handed her forty munny.

"Oh! No; they're only fifteen each," Yuffie pushed the colourful balls back towards the blond.

"Please," Roxas forced the munny into her hands, "take it. Help your sister." Yuffie nodded, tears runner faster down her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said, handing Roxas an apple. It looked juicier than the rest and looked really delicious.

The Prince's stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten breakfast. Roxas looked at the apple, turning it over in his hands for a second before taking a big, indulgent bite. He bit it in half but it tasted so good that he swallowed one half hastily, smiling as he felt it go down his throat...until it got stuck in his windpipe.

Roxas' eyes widened as he choked, his airway constricting around the fruit blocking it. As he flailed, the other piece went down his trachea, getting stuck beside the other piece. A hot liquid trailed down into his stomach and Roxas felt it burn his insides.

"I'm so sorry," Yuffie sobbed. "Your Highness, Sephiroth put me up to it. He - he as my sister, Tifa. Please forgive me. The poison will make you pass out so you won't die in pain," the girl ran out the door after saying "sorry" one more time.

Suddenly, the fire in Roxas' stomach chilled before everything went black yet again.

* * *

"Let her go!" Yuffie yelled at the silver-haired man. "I did what you asked: I killed him," she trailed off.

After Sephiroth had found that Roxas was still alive, he'd taken his new guard - a woman by the name of Tifa Lockheart - hostage and blackmailed her younger sister into removing the Prince from his heritage once and for all.

"Yes, yes," he said, motioning to an empty corner of the room. Tifa appeared there and her bound hands freed themselves. Yuffie ran to her older sister.

"Let's get out of here," Tifa whispered.

Yuffie nodded and pulled a smoke bomb from her pocket. Taking one last look at Sephiroth, she threw it to the ground, allowing the women to escape safely.

* * *

The sun was setting as the dwarves arrived home again. They all filed in after Xemnas.

"Prince, we're home," the leader called. It didn't take long for him to notice the body of Roxas lying on the floor once again. "Bloody hell," he said, shaking his head.

Xaldin saw it soon after. "What the crap?" He exclaimed.

"Indeed," Vexen said.

"Oh no," Zexion said, coming in last.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Saix thought to say something. "Is he actually dead this time?"

"That's a good question. I'll check," Vexen went to check Roxas for breathing - none. Next he checked for a pulse. He thought he had one for a second but it turned out to simply be a false hope. "Yes," he finally said.

"I see," Saix - while usually cold and uncaring - looked down if not in sadness then at least in respect.

"I suppose that we should hold a funeral for him," Xemnas said. "A small gathering of some kind, at least." Everyone nodded in agreement.

So the seven men decided to skip work the next day to hold a small ceremony for the fallen Prince, as stupid as he may be. Somehow they were able to find enough glass to construct a solid glass coffin for the blond overnight and left the body outside in it so it wouldn't stink up their house.

The next morning they were all dressing in black and preparing to say a few words when the sound of a horse caught Saix's attention. Going outside, he saw a young man with fiery red hair riding a white stallion. Seeing Saix, the man rode up to him.

"Where am I?" He asked sheepishly.

"You're in Kingdom Hearts," Saix replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Axel: Prince of Neverwas. I was out for a ride but my mind wandered and I have found myself lost. Could you help me?" The Prince seemed quite humble about his situation. Saix found himself thinking that perhaps Roxas could have learned something from this 'Axel'.

"I'd be glad to help you, Your Highness, but at a later time. The seven of us are attending a funeral this morning."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss," the redhead said, inclining his head in respect. "Would you mind if I joined?"

"And I," said a voice from the side of the clearing.

The two turned to see a man with long, silver hair approaching. "I've always had a personal connection with this forest and feel so upset when someone associates death with it."

"Very well," Saix said before going to inform the others of their guests.

* * *

The seven miners led Axel and the stranger out to the back where their fallen friend lay. Axel remained looking down in respect as the dwarves said their respects.

The silver-haired one - Xemnas, he'd said his name was - went first. "Although we did not know him for very long, the loss is still great. Our nation will surely suffer because of it."

Xigbar, the oldest, went next. "He was kind of stupid but I'll miss the little bugger none-the-less."

Xaldin didn't go but Vexen - the mean-looking, blond one - did. "I feel honoured to have saved his life two days ago and am truly disheartened at being unable to save him yesterday."

Axel found it strange that no one had said the deceaseds name but even stranger was that they all talked about the nation suffering because this boy was dead. Their reactions were strange, but Axel couldn't figure out a logical explanation for their words and actions.

The silent one who hadn't offered his name didn't want to say anything but Zexion, the youngest, sure did.

"Prince Roxas deserved better!" He cried. His companions all rolled their eyes, smacked their foreheads or did a combination of the two.

Saix, the one Axel had met first, spoke. "We only wish the King to forgive us for our negligence," he said it as if he was just trying to cover his ass.

Axel, upon hearing the other Prince's name, looked upon the boy for the first time. Roxas' blond hair fell across one of his eyes, making him look like he'd simply turned in his sleep. This boy was the most beautiful creature Axel had ever seen. He felt himself walking towards the coffin, then lifting the lid, then leaning down to kiss the blond within.

_Why am I kissing a corpse?_ Axel thought. _This is really weird._

Even weirder, though, were the strained muscles Axel's tongue felt at the back of Roxas' throat. He realized that something must be stuck in the boy's throat.

Breaking from the 'kiss', Axel saw everyone around him giving a disturbed look. He ignored it, however, and sat the boy up, holding his torso upright. Axel took aim and landed a punch in Roxas' solar plexus, eliciting a cough and a gag from the supposedly dead body.

Coughing, Roxas succeeded in dislodging the piece of apple stuck in his esophagus, but he had to roll over, falling onto the ground, and expel his stomach's contents to remove the other from his trachea. The punch didn't do much to help his stomach's condition, either.

Axel knealt by the boy, pulling his hair back until he was done retching. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Roxas looked up at his saviour. The older Prince found himself looking into the deepest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen and smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Roxas replied. Looking around, he seemed to notice the dwarves but his eyes fixed on the stranger. "Sephiroth!"

They all turned to watch the silver-haired man flee towards the cliffs to the East

"_That's_ Sephiroth?" Xemnas asked.

Roxas didn't bother replying, he took off after the man.

* * *

Roxas stumbled every few metres, his feet waking up. _I guess being dead makes coordination difficult,_ Roxas thought, still running as fast as possible, trying to catch the man who'd 'killed' him twice.

Hearing footsteps come up beside him, Roxas turned his head to see the handsome boy who'd saved him, who flashed a smile.

"The dwarves filled me in on Sephiroth," he said.

Roxas nodded. "Who are you?"

"Axel," the redhead replied, "Prince of Neverwas."

"I'm Roxas, Prince of Kingdom Hearts," the blond said. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, got it memorized?" Axel said, winking.

They continued running, seeing Sephiroth round a corner to go up the mountain trail. Axel and Roxas were, however, hot on his tail, gaining ground quickly. They came around a corner to see Sephiroth turning to face them, the cliff drop straight down behind him.

"You brat," Sephiroth snarled, "you never give up, do you?"

"Yeah, well, you kind of brought that upon yourself, don't you think?" Roxas stepped forward.

Sephiroth scoffed. "This is exactly why I hate you. Nothing is ever your fault, is it? Everything is about you but when anything goes wrong, you're the first to point fingers." Roxas blinked, taken aback at Sephiroth's sudden outburst. The man had never complained or reprimanded Roxas before. Sephiroth laughed cruelly and pulled a short sword from his robes.

Roxas was pushed back by Axel, who pulled out a sword of his own.

"You're unarmed, right?" The older boy asked rhetorically. "I'll protect you, got it memorized?" he winked again before turning back to Sephiroth, falling into a fighting stance.

Roxas smiled, surprised at his ally's chivalry. Sephiroth's words got him thinking, though. _Am I really that bad?_ He didn't have much time to think, though, as the boy's old caretaker chose to make the first move.

Sephiroth launched off of the balls of his feet, his speed surprising both teens, but Axel's sword swept in an arc, slapping the older man's aside before going in for a stab. Sephiroth jumped to the side, dodging the blow and going in for a stab of his own which Axel parried with his blade. The clang of metal rang in the air, light reflecting off the weapons as the showdown increased in intensity. The fighters circled each other, getting closer and closer to the cliff's edge with each assault.

Roxas clenched his teeth, finding himself rooting for Axel. Sure, he didn't want Sephiroth to win, but there was something else. The blond felt a tingling warmth in the pit of his stomach as he watched the redhead parry and block for his life. A gleam of sweat shimmered on his brow and Roxas' brow furrowed anxiously.

Suddenly, Axel stepped back on a rock and he went down, sword flying out of his hand, sticking in the ground, out of reach. Sephiroth's eyes glinted as he brought his sword down, intent on piercing Axel's heart.

Desperately, Roxas sprang forward, angling so he led with his shoulder. The boy hit Sephiroth with his full body, pushing him over the edge. The man's frightened cries echoed throughout the cliffs until he was out of earshot. Roxas couldn't rejoice, however, his feet slipping, the rock crumbling under his weight until the blond fell, plummeting to his doom as well. He tried to grab for the rock but hit flesh instead, a strong hand gripping his. When he found his balance, Axel pulled Roxas back up.

He had overestimated the boy's weight, though, and ended up heaping Roxas on top of him. Their faces were centimetres apart, both breathing heavily. Swallowing, Roxas stared into Axel's eyes.

_Teal,_ he thought, _how...beautiful._

Roxas let his body react for him and leaned forward, closing the gap. That heat in his stomach welled up again and Roxas was able to recognize it finally: love.

When they parted, Axel looked, confused, at the younger boy until he smiled - crooked but, Roxas found, perfect.

"I told you I'd protect you, didn't I?" Axel said, stealing another kiss on the side of Roxas' lips. Roxas held the older boy to him tightly, smiling more than he'd ever done. When the breeze chilled their sweat, causing the two to shiver, they parted, got up and made their way down the mountain, hand in hand.

When they reached the clearing with the dwarves, they were bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Where's Sephiroth?"

"Ohmigod are you okay?"

"Guys, guys, calm down," Roxas said, smiling. "Sephiroth is gone. We did did it. We won!" Everyone ran up to the pair, smiling triumphantly. "Thank you for everything. You know; Sephiroth was right: I've been pretty self-centred for my whole life. I'm sorry for anything I've done that's selfish. I'll work on that from now on. Is there anything I can do to repay you for your hospitality and kindness?"

The men looked at each other before Xemnas cleared his throat. "We were hoping that, maybe, the laws pertaining to a dwarf's career options could be lessened."

Roxas' eyes glazed over for a few seconds as he worked out what had just been said. "Of course!" He said finally. "Is there anywhere in particular that you'd like to work?"

Xemnas smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"Roxas, please."

"Roxas, of course," the man thought for a moment as if contemplating whether or not to tell the Prince. "We've all expressed interest in working at the Castle for various reasons."

"I'd love having you all around in the Castle!"

"Even me?" Axel asked, wrapping his arms around Roxas' stomach from behind, resting his head on Roxas' shoulder.

"Especially you," Roxas smiled, leaning into Axel's embrace slightly. "First, though, we should probably go see my father."

* * *

Cloud sat on his throne, head in his hands. His son was gone and now Sephiroth was missing, too! Tifa had been discharged from the infirmary, along with Terra. They'd gotten along very well, it seemed. Yuffie had been given a week off for mental health reasons. The older sister had been offered a vacation, too, but had politely declined, saying that her duty to her country still needed doing. Who was Cloud to argue with her?

The door opening at the other end of the hall didn't faze the King. He figured that his staff could judge an emergency accordingly. Footsteps came up to the throne and still Cloud didn't look up.

"Hey Dad."

That stirred the Ice King. His head snapped up to look at the boy in front of him. The identical hair and eyes of the Royal Family stared at each other for a few eternal seconds before Cloud jumped up, capturing his son in a death-grip. Roxas returned it, surprising Cloud with his strength.

"I'm so glad you're okay," the King said.

"I am, Dad. I promise," the boy's voice was steady, as usual.

When Cloud pulled away, he noticed eight figures standing in front of the door. "Who are your friends?"

Roxas beckoned the figures over. There were seven dwarves of varying ages and statures and one person that the King recognized.

"Prince Axel," the boy looked surprised. "We met, once, when you were small. Your father took you to visit when we signed a peace treaty. Roxas hadn't been born yet."

"How did you recognize me after so long?" Axel asked.

"Your hair, of course. I couldn't mistake that for anyone," Cloud laughed.

"That's for sure," Roxas said, laughing too. "But I have something to request," the Prince's demeanor suddenly became serious. "My friends would like to work in the Castle, but the dwarven career laws restrict their options."

Cloud turned to the dwarves. "Where would you like to work?" He asked.

"I'm Xemnas and I'd like to work in administration."

"Xigbar. Butler."

"Xaldin. Some sort of organizer. I'm very meticulous."

"Vexen. I'm extremely interested in medicine and surely qualified."

"It's true," Roxas piped up, "he saved my life."

Cloud stood up and shook the man's hand. "Thank you," he said.

"My pleasure," Vexen replied.

"Lexaeus. Bodyguard."

"Hi! I"m Zexion! I'd like to work close to Roxas, if that's okay!" The man - who couldn't be out of his twenties yet - smiled eagerly.

"Saix. Administrative as well."

"I think I can fit you all into your proffered areas. Xemnas and Saix; you can be my scribes. My old one just went on maternity leave. Xigbar; how would you like to oversee all kitchen duty?"

"I'd love to," Xigbar smiled.

"Xaldin, you can organize all of the social gatherings we host in the Castle. Vexen, you can work under Dr. Rude in the infirmary. We'll see how much you know and how much you learn. Lexaeus, you can be Roxas' personal bodyguard. After the events of the past week I've realized that Roxas will need to be protected. Zexion," Cloud turned to the youngest dwarf, "you can be Roxas' new caretaker. He's old enough that it isn't a lot of 'nannying' but more of a Secretary. Make sure he's at press conferences and such on time. Understand?"

"Oh, yes sir!" Zexion smiled, bowing

"Axel, what are you here for?"

"Well, Your Majesty, I'm here," the redhead took a deep breath, "to ask for your son's hand in marriage."

Roxas gasped, tears welling in his eyes.

"Do you want this, Roxas?" Cloud asked his son. The boy nodded. "Then yes, Axel. I would be honoured to allow you into our family."

"Thank you, sir," Axel bowed before turning to his fiance. "Hear that, Roxas?" Roxas nodded before hugging Axel fierecly. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you, too, Axel," the blond replied.

Smiling, Axel leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas' in a sweet kiss.

Cloud knew then that everyone would live happily ever after.

They did.

**Thanks for reading this beast of a chapter. Every one will be about this long, hopefully, so I hope none of you get swamped or anything. I know I sure would! xP I'm glad I got this up, finally, seeing as I've been writing it since, like, July or something. Thank you to Celestial-moon-fire for beta-ing this story! You've been very helpful. You got a lot of things that I missed! Even just going over the story, checking both to see the differences, I found things that we both missed!**

**The second chapter is typed and currently in CMF's capable hands! The third…well…let's just say I haven't even started it yet (what? it's the truth!).**

**Also, stay tuned for a Legends of Zelda story coming up. It's an OC story so, while I'm sorry to those who hate that kind of thing, I hope someone will be willing to read it. I'm quite proud of it and am re-writing it for the millionth time, it feels. I've weeded the Mary-Sue out of her to the best of my ability. So, here's to you, me, CMF and life in general. See you next chapter!**


	2. A Bishounen's Slumber

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

This chapter includes: SoRiku, Zemyx and light femmeslash. You've been warned.

Chapter Two: A Bishounen's Slumber

Once upon a time there was a King and a Queen who had a beautiful baby boy. The King wished to have a grand party to commemorate the birth but the Queen didn't.

"Something bad is going to happen, I just know it," Zexion said, grasping his husband's sleeves desperately. "Please, trust me on this one. I know I don't usually stop you from throwing your parties, although you know I don't like them, but this time I'm speaking up."

Demyx sighed and held Zexion's hands in his. "I trust you," he said, "but if a party isn't held then our people will worry. I'm known for my parties."

"I know," Zexion understood his partner's reasoning but still felt uneasy.

"How about this, then," Demyx stroked Zexion's face lovingly, "we'll invite all of the fairies in the kingdom. That way, if anything goes wrong, at least one of them will be able to do something."

Although Zexion still felt uneasy, he nodded and gave in to Demyx's pleading.

The party had a smaller number of guests than the King's usual parties and the presence of the fairies helped to ease Zexion's tension but he felt as though he'd forgotten something.

The feeling was put aside, however, when dinner ended and the fairies began giving the baby, whose name was Sora because he was as beautiful as the sky, their blessings. As the evening wound down, the Queen's anxiety faded. Nothing had happened yet and he found it unlikely that any of their trusted subjects and the remaining kind-looking fairies would do anything.

One fairy walked up, brushing her red hair out of her eyes, and smiled lovingly at the baby. "I wish you to be beautiful. Your humble beauty shall charm all around you," the woman kissed Sora on the forehead and stepped back to allow her comrades a turn.

A blonde girl stepped forward next, leaning into the cradle to touch her nose to the boy's. He smiled and reached out to her. The girl smiled back and allowed the baby to grasp her finger. "I wish you to have the intelligence to love learning. Every day will be an adventure and you'll want to know so much," the girl also kissed Sora before joining her friends.

The last fairy stepped forward and took a breath. As they got to the cradle the doors to the hall flung open, a tall, menacing woman standing in the doorway.

"Larxene," Zexion whispered, his eyes wide. The fairy Larxene was known for being a witch and Zexion had, in his tension, forgotten to invite her. The Queen prayed to himself that she wouldn't do anything.

"Well, hello everybody," Larxene said, waltzing into the hall. "Enjoying the party?" She was met with silence, everyone hoping for the best but anticipating the worst. "I see," she looked disappointed. She approached the baby's cradle and Demyx and Zexion stepped closer to it unconsciously.

"Your Majesties," Larxene purred, "I only wish to give your child my blessing as well." When no one moved the witch leaned over the cradle and placed her finger on Sora's forehead. The baby squirmed, grunting in discomfort, which Larxene only smiled at. "So precious.

"When you are sixteen years of age, little one, you will prick your finger on a spindle and fall dead," Larxene cackled and disappeared in a flash of light.

Zexion and Demyx ran to Sora and held the now-crying baby.

"I'm so sorry," Demyx said. "If I'd listened to you and not thrown this party this never would have happened."

"I'm sorry," Zexion said. "If I'd remembered to invite Larxene this never would have happened."

They looked into each other's eyes, both about ready to cry. They distracted themselves, however, by comforting Sora, his blue eyes wet and scrunched up.

"Um, your Majesties?"

The couple looked up at the redhead fairy who had spoken.

"Xion still hasn't blessed your son," she pointed to the remaining fairy.

"Could you...could you reverse the curse?" Zexion asked, looking at the girl. She stepped forward, up to Zexion. The man sighed inwardly, feeling short compared to the girl who looked no more than fifteen years old.

"No, not reverse it," she shook her head sadly, "but I can lessen the damage a bit," the girl stroked Sora's hand gently. "You shall not die when you're pricked by the spindle on your sixteenth birthday. Instead, you shall fall asleep. Only true love's kiss will be able to wake you," Xion kissed the baby's forehead and looked at the Royal couple. "I hope it will be enough. My magic is still weak and - "

"Thank you for doing your best," Demyx said, smiling a little. The three fairies looked worriedly at each other. "What is it?" The King asked.

"We're worried that Larxene will come back to...well...kill Sora,"

"If she wanted Sora dead sooner why would she wait until he's sixteen?" Zexion didn't see the logic in the situation.

"Larxene is no fool, Majesty," the red haired one said, "she knows that we'll do anything to thwart her original plan and she will have to work to kill off anyone on our watch."

"I see," Zexion said, "and what do you propose we do?"

"We need to hide him. Having him in the Castle leaves him available for attack. No, Majesty, we're not suggesting that your security isn't capable," she said, cutting off Demyx before he began. "I'm merely saying that while she'll expect a relocation; this is the first place Larxene will look for Sora."

Demyx nodded. "I understand. I assume you're willing to shelter Sora until he's safe?"

The three fairies nodded. "Of course," the blonde one smiled, "you read our minds."

"Is this really happening?" Zexion said. Everyone turned to him. "Just like that...you're taking my son away from me?" The man clutched Sora closer. The baby had fallen asleep and clung to his 'mother' in slumber.

"I understand that this is hard for you," Xion said, "but it really is for the best. You'll be able to see your son eventually, I promise, but for now he's most definitely safer with us."

Finally, Zexion nodded and handed the baby over to the blonde, who held him so gently.

"I suppose you should at least know our names," the redhead said. "I'm Kairi, this is Naminé," she gestured to the blonde, "and, as I said earlier, this is Xion," she pointed to the girl who'd undoubtedly saved Sora's life.

"Thank you, Kairi, Naminé and Xion, for helping us so," Xemyx said. "We are forever in your debt."

"Save that for when we've returned your son safely, sire," Xion said.

"Of course," Demyx wrapped his arm around his partner's waist and took one last look at his son. "Goodbye Sora. I love you."

The girls smiled sadly at the couple before disappearing.

* * *

As the years passed, Sora grew to be a curious, beautiful boy. At the young age of five, he was asking as many questions as possible.

"Auntie Kairi, what are those bunnies doing?" Kairi looked up from her book to see a couple of rabbits going at it like...well...rabbits. Naminé looked up, too, and looked at Kairi in desperation.

"Procreating dear," Kairi responded.

"Oh," Sora wrinkled his forehead. "What does that mean?"

"Pro means 'good' and create means 'make', so..." Kairi smiled.

"They're 'making good'?"

"Yes. Very good, dear," Kairi winked at Naminé, who looked at her disapprovingly.

When he reached ten years of age, Naminé decided that she should teach Sora how to dance.

"You'll need to know how when you're older," she told him.

"But it's hard!" The boy whined, slumping to the floor for the umpteenth time.

"I know, sweetie. Take a few deep breaths and, when you're ready, stand up and try again."

"I don't want to!"

Sighing, Naminé sucked her teeth - a bad habit she'd acquired since Sora'd been able to walk. After a few minutes the blonde called over Kairi. The two whispered to each other for a bit, ignoring Sora's curious looks, before Kairi held one of Naminé's hands, placing the other on her waist, Naminé placing her hand on Kairi's shoulder. Sora, realizing what was going on, restarted the music and sat on the side, out of the way.

Kairi counted in her head before starting slowly. "One two three, one two three, one two three," she said along with the music. As it sped up, though, she stopped counting aloud and closed her eyes, guiding the smaller girl around the room gracefully, their feet leaving the floor to waltz in the air, twirling and dipping to the music.

When the song finished, they reached the floor again and opened their eyes, both smiling blissfully. They looked at Sora, who was clapping, his eyes shining with renowned enthusiasm.

Over the years, though, Sora's favourite thing to do was to bake. Slowly, he learned more and more recipes until he could make something no matter what they had in the cupboards. Xion found great pride in watching Sora mix and knead to his heart's content.

"Good job, Sora. This looks really delicious," Xion said when he took a raspberry pie out of the oven.

"Thanks, Aunt Xion! I hope it tastes delicious, too!" Sora placed the pie on the windowsill to cool.

Xion smiled and sighed. "Alright, little one, time for bed," Xion said, ushering Sora towards his bedroom. "You can clean up the kitchen in the morning."

"I'm not a kid, anymore, Aunt Xion. I look older than you, now! When we go into town everyone thinks the four of us are siblings."

"I know, but you're still a child on the _inside_ so go to bed. I don't want to have to deal with your crabby butt if you stay up late so go now!" Xion laughed.

Sora laughed, too. "Okay, okay. See you in the morning. Love you," Sora disappeared up the stairs.

"Love you, too."

* * *

"His birthday is in a month," Kairi said.

Everyone was silent. They all knew it would come someday but as Sora's sixteenth birthday approached, none of the women knew what to do.

"The King and Queen have requested to see him on his birthday. They want him back at the Castle," Xion said solemnly.

"These years have gone by so fast," Naminé said. "We've raised him out here in the forest on our own and now we have to give him up? It's just not fair," the blonde wiped tears from her eyes to no avail. Kairi went over to her friend and hugged her empathetically.

"I know," the redhead said. "But we need to prepare. He can dace, he's polite, he showers often...what else is there?"

"Clothes," Xion said. "He doesn't have any clothes appropriate for the celebration King Demyx is sure to throw."

"You're right," Kairi said. "We need to make him a dress."

"Dress?" Xion's eyes widened almost comically. "But he's MALE!"

"He would look good in a dress," Naminé said. "White, I think."

"No. Definitely pink," Kairi said.

"Black!" Xion countered.

"I thought he's 'male', Kairi mocked. Xion pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, okay. We'll make him a tuxedo," Kairi relented.

"Plain. Black and white," Xion said.

"Fine."

Naminé waved her hand and a tuxedo appeared in the air. "Will this do?" Xion nodded so she floated it over to the closet, where the suit hung itself up. "Now what?"

"I guess," Kairi said, "we wait."

* * *

On the eve of Sora's sixteenth birthday the four forest dwellers donned cloaks and secretly made their way to the Castle. Once they could see it, Sora stopped to marvel.

"It's so big," he said, astonished. The fairies allowed him a moment to take it in before ushering the boy along. Once they reached the side, Kairi knocked on a stone and a section of the wall slid away, revealing a well-lit tunnel. Kairi went in first, then Xion and Naminé who held Sora's hand, leading him. They walked for a few minutes before the tunnel expanded into a chamber. Torches lined the side and two other cloaked figures stood in the middle of the circular room. Sora hesitated upon seeing them, unsure of what to expect.

"It's okay. Come on," Naminé whispered, tugging the young Prince's hand gently. Sora reluctantly followed until he was standing behind Kairi, the three fairies standing in a line facing the people waiting for them. The women removed their hoods and nodded to the boy to do so, too. He did slowly, not quite trusting the strangers in front of him.

The smaller one, who couldn't have been taller that Sora, removed his hood as well, revealing a man with periwinkle hair obscuring his left eye and bags under his right, showing his lack of sleep.

"Sora," the man breathed before running at the boy. Kairi sidestepped before she was barrelled into and Sora was squeezed to within an inch of his life before the stranger pulled away.

"Auntie Kairi," Sora looked at the woman closest to him, "who is this?"

The man looked upset before turning around to compose himself. He turned around again, smiling sadly.

"Sora," Kairi said, "meet Zexion: Queen of the kingdom and your 'mother'.

Nobody moved, nobody made a sound. The only sound was that of the water trickling down the walls. Eventually, Sora started blinking almost spastically.

"Darling, are you okay?" Naminé held his shoulders.

Sora looked down at his blonde aunt before licking his lips and speaking again. "So that other man there is...my father?"

The King pulled his hood off, smiling widely. "That's my boy," he said. Sora recognized his face from the munny they'd used whenever they went to the market.

"So I'm...the Prince?"

"That's correct," Xion said.

Nobody moved again. Sora's face scrunched up as he contemplated what he had just been told.

"Alright then...This will certainly take some getting used to but I'm ready to try!"

Zexion rushed forward and embraced the brunet again and Demyx slowly followed suit. Kairi, Xion and Naminé stood at a distance, watching sadly. When Sora broke from his parents he ran and hugged his 'aunts'.

"I don't want you guys to leave," he murmured.

"We don't want to leave, either," Naminé said, "but this is where you belong."

Sora turned to face his parents. "Can Auntie Kairi, Auntie Naminé and Aunt Xion move to the Castle with me?" His blue eyes were wide with hope. Zexion and Demyx understood that their son was more attached to the women who'd raised him so they didn't want him to resent them by declining his request.

"Of course," Demyx said. "We've got plenty of room."

Sora smiled. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Why don't we show you all to your rooms? You'll need to sleep to be ready for the party tomorrow," Zexion said.

"Party?" Sora asked.

"Your father is known for his parties," the Queen explained. "He's throwing you a birthday party."

"I see," Sora said.

They were all led up to Sora's room. It was painted cerulean blue and had a four-poster bed on one side with a canopy and more pillows than Sora could count! The wall right in front of him was all windows with a view of the moon and fields as far as the eye could see. Rolling hills, a road and a farm off in the distance were the things Sora could see in the dark. A mirror and a privacy partition were also in the room.

Demyx opened the closet, which was empty.

"We didn't want to try to guess your size," he explained.

Xion snapped and the tuxedo Naminé had aparated a month earlier appeared in the closet.

"We got this for you for tomorrow," Kairi said.

"I still think he'd look cuter in a dress," Naminé said.

"Depends," Demyx hummed, "what colour?"

"White."

"Hmm...yeah. I think you're right."

Xion and Sora shared an angry look.

"Maybe it's all our magic," Kairi smiled. "It's stunted his growth: made him look more feminine."

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Get used to it," Zexion said. "Unless you get taller you'll have to deal with this for the rest of your life."

Sora smiled. "I suppose you'd know, right?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. They remained that way for a few seconds before they burst into laughter simultaneously. Demyx joined in and soon everyone was laughing. No one was going anywhere. Everything would be okay. Every spindle had been stored in the dungeons for the next few days and guards were posted to keep anyone from entering the dungeons. Everything would be alright.

* * *

Sora couldn't sleep. The new über soft bed was - while nice and comfortable - foreign. It seemed that no matter what position he lay in or for how long he closed his eyes that he boy was no closer to sleeping than a mouse was to taking over the world.

A noise on the other side of the door made Sora sit up. It sounded like a person was walking down the hall towards his door. Sora listened as the sound got closer. It sounded a lot like footsteps. They stopped right outside the Prince's door. Sora crawled out of bed and crouched by his door, listening closely. He heard nothing for a few minutes and was about to go back to bed when someone spoke.

"Sora, come out," the voice said. It sounded like Naminé so Sora stood up and touched the doorknob. He hesitated but the voice urged him on. "Come on. Hurry!"

Sora took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. He saw no one so he opened it more but still no one was there. Looking down the hall, the brunet discovered that it was empty, completely devoid of life. Curious, he stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. A light shone down the right side of the hall. It was white and threatened to blind him but it rounded a corner and dimmed considerably.

"Follow me, Sora," Naminé's voice said from the direction of the light.

The boy felt suspicious but pushed the feeling down and obeyed his aunt. Sora had no reason to doubt the voice and the white light was the same colour as Naminé's magic so why would he feel so apprehensive about following what was obviously - Sora's logic concluded - a woman the brunet had trusted since he was a baby?

Sora followed but whenever he rounded a corner Naminé had reached the next one. The whole time Sora's tension grew but he continued to ignore the feeling. Eventually he reached a staircase and followed up it, sheilding his eyes as he got nearer and nearer to the light.

Eyes completely screwed shut, Sora stepped onto the last step and into the light. It took him a second to wait out the disorientation before Sora dared open his eyes. Just when he did, the light shrunk into a tiny, concentrated ball. No one was around but beside the ball of light was a woman who looked around twenty sitting in front of a strange contraption. It looked like there was wool on it but in the dim light Sora couldn't tell.

"Hello," he said and the woman looked up at him, "have you seen my aunt? She comes up to my chin, looks about fourteen years old and has light blonde hair."

"No, I haven't seen her," the woman said. "No one's here but me."

"Oh," Sora felt uneasy around the woman but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. His attention turned to the machine the yellow-blonde woman was working. "What's that?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"This? This is a spinning wheel. Have you never seen one before?"

"No," Sora stepped closer to it hesitantly. "What's it for?"

"It spins this wool into yarn for knitting," the woman gestured. Sora looked at it intently. "Would you like to try?"

"Could I?" Sora asked.

"Of course," she got up, "sit here," Sora thought her smile looked a big too...eager...but sat on the stool anyways.

"What do I do?" Sora scanned the spinning wheel. The light reflected off of a piece of metal and Sora reached out to it. "What's this for?" He asked, touching it. A small pain ran through his hand as it pricked him and Sora fell to the ground.

Larxene stood up, her plain clothes melting to the purple dress she really wore. Her sweet smile turned into one of satisfied malice as the light faded, bathing the room in darkness.

* * *

Kairi sat up in her bed, breath ragged though why, she couldn't fathom. She got out of bed and opened the drapes a bit, noticing that it was just passed midnight.

Deciding to get some fresh air, the fairy went out into the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone slip around a corner. Curious, Kairi followed. When she rounded the corner she recognized Sora. It looked like he was following something but Kairi saw nothing so she stayed a distance behind the boy, careful not to give herself away.

Eventually Kairi saw Sora reached a set of stairs. At the top was a white light that looked vaguely like Naminé's magic but Kairi saw through the cheap imitation. Remembering that it was currently Sora's sixteenth birthday, Kairi ran forward to pull Sora back but he stepped on the stairs and a translucent purple barrier - Larxene's magic - sprang up in front of the woman.

"Sora! Sora; come back! It's a trap," Kairi called but her cries fell on deaf ears. Even pounding on the barrier warranted no response from the Prince - obviously an effect of the barrier. Kairi continued pounding and calling, even reaching out with her magic but to no avail. She contemplated going to get Naminé and Xion but knew that if she did it would be too late to even try to save Sora.

The light at the top of the stairs dimmed and everything was dark. Kairi stopped, her face flooded with tears. Closing her eyes, she called out with her mind. Hoping would get her nowhere, she knew, but she did anyway.

"Kairi?"

Kairi turned to see Naminé running to her. When they stood together Kairi held the blonde's hands and let herself cry harder.

"What happened? Why did you call me?"

"Sora," Kairi choked out, "he followed Larxene's magic and now I - I can't get to him. I'm so glad you heard me."

"Calm down. We won't be able to help if you're in hysterics," Naminé said, though she looked about ready to burst into tears, herself. Kairi nodded. "Now," the younger girl continued, "concentrate," she put her hands to the barrier and her hands started glowing white. Kairi smiled; Naminé's true magic looked amazing compared to Larxene's mockery of it. Kairi mimicked Naminé's pose, her own pink magic flowing to her hands. Under the pressure of their combined power, the barrier started to weaken. Its jelly-like consistency diluted to a more watery texture. "'Almost...there," Naminé grunted, beads of sweat forming on her brow. Kairi could only nod and hope they could make it in time.

Suddenly the barrier dropped. The woman panicked, however, bolting up the stairs.

They hadn't removed the barrier.

* * *

"When will he wake up?" Zexion asked, staring down at his son who had been taken away from him once again.

"When his true love kisses him," Xion replied. "That's the spell."

"But who would kiss a sleeping person?"

"There are a lot of weird people out there," Kairi said. "There's got to be one person."

"I don't want my son to fall in love with a weirdo!"

"Don't by so hypocritical," Demyx said. "You married one, after all."

Zexion smiled a little but never took his eyes off Sora. "What if it takes a long time for him to awaken? He'll wake up to no one he knows," Zexion wanted the best for his son.

Xion looked at the sleeping Prince. He was laid on his bed with his hands clasped over his chest. He was quite handsome, with a sweet face not like those of the dead but pink like those who are sleeping peacefully.

"There is something we can do," Xion said before consulting with her friends. "Please come with me," the girls left Sora's room and led the Royal couple to the throne room. Demyx and Zexion automatically sat on their thrones, staring at the fairies.

They closed their eyes, held hands and prepared a spell. Naminé and Kairi's magic swirled into the middle soon followed by the black light that Xion emitted. When the girls opened their eyes the King and Queen were asleep, just like Sora, in their seats, leaning on each other's shoulders. If they'd searched the rest of the Castle they would find that everyone in it had fallen asleep. Everything would be preserved exactly as it had been left for Sora when he would awaken. All the fairies had to do was wait for the Prince's one true love to come and break both spells.

* * *

Many years passed. Around the Castle the trees grew tall. The bushes became thick and near impenetrable, the grass invaded the cobblestones and ivy grew up the walls.

A great number of warriors, men and women alike, heard the rumors of the sleeping Prince and tried their hand at awakening him but no one had succeeded. Morale was low and very few bothered even contemplating braving the impenetrable fortress the Castle had become.

One day, though, a young Prince from a different nation was riding through the woods. He had heard of the breathtaking beauty of the sleeping boy and wanted to try his hand at waking him. This Prince - whose name was Riku - valued the things that seemed to be lost in men: sincerity, purity and vulnerability. He looked for these things among the men he met at various gatherings but had yet to find it. Riku only hoped that he could find these things in the fabled Prince in the sleeping Castle.

Emerging from the forest, Riku saw the Castle in front of him. Thick bushes and thorns formed a deep barrier but the Prince was prepared to brave the dangers for the possibility of his happiness on the other side.

Riku hacked and slashed his way through, getting small cuts on himself here and there but otherwise unharmed. It took several hours but the silver-haired boy never gave up. When he finally emerged, Riku gazed in awe at the building in front of him. It seemed in pristine condition (except for the growth) even though whispers said it had been there for a hundred years.

Riku walked towards the castle and, seeing the drawbridge down, crossed into the Castle proper. He saw all the people draped over the steps, halls and chairs. His brain told him that they all must be dead but, upon closer inspection, they were all simply asleep.

_What kind of magic put all of these people to sleep?_ Riku thought.

Standing in the throne room, Riku saw the King and Queen asleep on their thrones.

"Wake up," he shouted but no one showed any signs of stirring. Riku's voice echoed through the room, causing him to wince.

Shivering, Riku continued through to a hallway with a series of rooms. Dust was layered faintly on almost every door. Only four were spared and Riku took a deep breath before opening the first one. A young girl sat in front of a mirror, brushing her red hair. The girl was clad very scantily, only in her undergarments. The mirror was angled so that he couldn't see her face, but he saw her going through the motions of applying make up. When she heard the door click closed, she startled.

"Oh! Goodness; you're early, give me a moment. Make yourself at home," she said. Riku found it strange that this little girl would be expecting him (in her underwear, no less) but sat on the edge of her bed gingerly anyways.

The girl stood up, tossed her hair and turned around, hands on her hips, smiling in a fashion he could only describe as "sexy". Right away, though, her smile dropped and the redhead made to cover herself up.

"Sorry," she exclaimed, throwing on the housecoat that was draped over her chair, "I thought you were someone else."

"Understandable," he said, "I'm sure you don't get many visitors here."

The girl laughed nervously, her face pink. "Yeah; that's for sure. Most assume everyone's dead and run away, fearing a curse!"

"Then most are obviously not intelligent enough to check," Riku said.

"I suppose," the girl said. "I'm Kairi, by the way."

"Hello Kairi, I'm Prince Riku," the boy stood up and extended his hand. Kairi took it, smiling.

"You're perfect," she said.

Riku's head cocked to the side in curiosity but Kairi only giggled, refusing to explain anything.

"What brings you out here?" She asked.

"I've heard the rumors of the sleeping boy and thought I'd check it out," Riku said.

"You must be very determined," Kairi raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to be one of those chivalrous 'save the damsel in distress' types, would you?"

"I've been called that before, yes," Riku blushed a little.

"Oh; I knew it!" The redhead clapped, elated. "Sora's going to love you. He always did like the melancholy ones."

"Sora? Who's that?"

Kairi gasped, her eyes wide. "The 'sleeping boy' you've searched for. You don't even know his name?"

"No one knows his name. It's one of the mysteries," Riku smiled, "but I'm glad I know."

The two turned to the door, hearing it open. Another young girl with long blonde hair turned, closing the door before facing the room properly. Obviously she hadn't noticed Riku because when she spotted him she squeaked and looked to Kairi for assistance. This was understandable, seeing as this girl was in frilly white underwear and a translucent shawl draped over her shoulders which almost did the opposite of cover her up.

Kairi quickly went over and covered the girl, walking her over to the bed. Kairi reached under it and pulled out something Riku couldn't quite see. After some eye-averting and rushed changing the blonde was wearing a simple white dress that contrasted with her currently pink face.

"Sorry about that," Kairi said to the girl. She turned to Riku. "This is - ah - who I was expecting. Naminé; this is Riku. He's come for Sora. Riku; this is my 'friend', Naminé."

"Pleased to meet you," Naminé said. "Sorry about my initial lack of clothing."

"Think nothing of it," Riku said. "Kairi thought I was you until she faced me. There's no way either of you could have known that I'd be here."

The blonde giggled. "Xion's done that, too. Walked in at...inopportune times, I mean."

"Her face is priceless," Kairi sighed, smiling. "Every time."

"Xion?"

"Our friend," Naminé explained. "There are three of us awake here."

"Any particular reason you are awake but no one else is?" Riku asked, changing the subject.

"We actually put everyone to sleep," Kairi said nonchalantly.

Riku stepped back warily. "You're witches?"

"No; we're fairies," Naminé said. "We put everyone to sleep for Sora."

"For Sora?"

So Kairi and Naminé told Riku the whole story from the beginning. They told of the party, Larxene and hiding Sora for sixteen years. Riku listened intently, not interrupting once. When there were done, the Prince stood up, determination on his face.

"So he's just down the hall, then?"

"Yes. After this room is Naminé's, then Xion's and Sora's is the fourth," Kairi smiled. "I'm sure you're the one who will free everyone."

"Treat him well," Naminé said.

"I will," Riku said. "Thank you," he left the room and stared down the hallway. He slowly walked passed the clean doors. Light was fading quickly as the sun set outside and Riku noticed a light under the door of Xion's room. Figuring that she should be in the loop, he knocked on her door.

"Enter," a voice said from within. It sounded young and Riku hoped that this one was wearing clothes.

The boy was relieved to see that Xion wore a large, black coat the same colour as her hair.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Prince Riku. I've come for Sora."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Riku said, confused. "Kairi and Naminé have already told me everything."

"I see."

"Yes."

There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I guess I'll be going," Riku said, reaching for the door.

"Riku," the boy turned. "Good luck."

Riku nodded and left, finding himself alone in the hallway yet again. Standing outside Sora's door, Riku felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. He'd found the perfect person for him all by himself. No suitor supplied by his father could ever make the silver-haired Prince feel so happy. Trying to contain his smile, Riku opened the door slowly.

The pale orange glow from the last of the sunset illuminated the pale room, silhouetting the bed in the centre and, more importantly, the boy on it. Although the mesh around the bed obscured Sora's features, Riku felt his gut clench in anticipation.

Riku crossed to the four-poster bed quickly, pulling back the mesh. His breath hitched as he gazed for the first time at the sleeping Prince. Riku quickly crawled up beside Sora, leaning his face over to kiss the brunet.

Their lips met and Sora instantly reacted. His eyes flew open and Riku saw, for the first time, the infinite blue eyes of the younger Prince. Riku broke the kiss and the boys stared at each other for an eternity before the older one spoke.

"I'm Riku," he whispered.

"Sora," the now-awake boy said.

Riku sat up and Sora followed. Riku waited patiently as the brunet rubbed his sleep-filled eyes - an action that was long overdue. Sora swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up but his legs failed to support him and he went down.

Riku was at his side in an instant, helping Sora back up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Sora asked. "How long have I been out?"

"Well, that's a delicate subject," Riku said tentatively.

"How long?" Sora persisted. "A week? A month?"

"Try a century," Riku said quietly. Sora huffed. "I'm not lying. Your aunts told me everything."

"Which ones?" Sora scoffed. "Auntie Kairi likes to pull your leg. I bet it was her."

"Yeah, but Naminé was there too. Does she like to 'pull your leg'?"

Sora's eyes widened. "No. If Auntie Kairi was lying to you Auntie Naminé would have pointed it out," he was silent, surely trying to absorb all the information. "Tell me everything," Sora looked at Riku with a gaze so intense that no one could have refused him.

Sighing, Riku started at the beginning. He told Sora about the curse, the curse fulfilling, his own quest and everything in between. When he was done, Sora smiled.

"At least everyone is still alive," Sora said.

"Yes," Riku said.

"So only true love could awaken me, eh?" Sora smiled slyly at Riku, who blushed.

"That was what Xion said, yes."

Riku couldn't even prepare for the hug - more like tackle, really - that Sora gave him, sending them both to the floor. Sora smashed his lips to Riku's kissing him passionately. Riku closed his eyes and returned the kiss, running a hand through the younger Prince's hair. When they broke apart Riku chuckled.

"You have major bed-head," he said.

"Ever the romantic," Sora chided, punching Riku playfully on the shoulder.

"That's me."

The couple slowly got up, Riku careful not to let Sora fall. They left Sora's room and walked down the hall, planning to tell Kairi and Naminé the good news.

"Hey; where are you going?"

The two turned to see Xion peeking out from her door.

"We were going to see Kairi and Naminé," Riku said.

"Aunt Xion!" Sora rushed over to his guardian, hugging her fiercely. "I'm so glad to see you!" Xion returned the hug, smiling.

"I'm glad to see you up and about," the girl said. "I hope you two will be happy together."

Sora nodded. "We will!"

"I wouldn't visit Kairi and Naminé, if I were you," Xion continued. "They'll have started...celebrating already."

"Well, can't we join them?" Sora asked innocently. "I'm the subject of their celebration, right?"

"No, Sora," she turned to Riku. "Come in here. Any further down the hall and you'll be able to hear them," Riku nodded, guiding Sora into Xion's room, too.

They all sat down. Xion and Riku in chairs and Sora on Xion's bed. No one quite knew what to say, but Riku had something on his mind.

"What will Larxene do now?" He asked.

Xion took a breath. "Probably come after us," she said matter-of-factly. "Pretty soon she'll realize her plan has failed and that someone has awoken Sora."

"I see," Riku said. "So we wait it out, then?"

"Pretty much. No one knows where Larxene lives so we'll have to wait for her to come to us."

Riku nodded and got up, crossing to Sora. The taller boy sat down beside his lover and pulled him close. "I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered. They cuddled, smiling but anxious never-the-less.

Soon Kairi and Naminé came in, smiling widely. They sat on Xion's bed, too (both were fully clothed, Riku realized, relieved), one on either side of the couple.

"Auntie Kairi! Auntie Naminé!" Sora squeezed Naminé, who was on his right, before leaping across Riku's lap to hug Kairi as well.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Kairi asked, smiling.

"Great! How are you?"

"Better than I've been in a long time," she replied.

"Me too," Naminé said.

"Guess what?" Sora asked. "I've got a boyfriend!" Sora turned his embrace to Riku, who hugged back, albeit a bit more gently.

"Yes, you do," Kairi said before looking at Riku. "You treat him right, you hear? If I hear of even one mean thing you even _think_ about Sora: I'll saw off your - "

"That's quite enough, Kairi," Naminé interjected, her face pink.

"Yes, I understand your intent," Riku said, blanching at the mental image. "I would never even think of being cruel or disrespectful to Sora. That I promise you."

It started with a snicker. Then a subdued chuckle. Eventually, Kairi let out the laugh. "Your face is so hilarious," she exclaimed, holding her stomach. It didn't take long for everyone to start laughing, too. The four on the bed fell backwards in a heap and Xion fell off of her chair, rolling on the floor somewhat uncharacteristically.

Once everyone was gasping for breath, Sora hiccuping, the laughter died down, leaving everyone wiping tears out of their eyes, sighing.

Their breaths were forced out, however, when a sonic boom knocked both their voices and Xion's window out. Looking over, Larxene stood on a large, blue dragon hovering outside. They all ran to the balcony, ready for a fight.

"So it's true," Larxene said. "The brat _has_ awoken."

"Hell yeah I have! Come and get me," Sora shouted.

"Sora!" Riku chastised.

"I think I'll take you up on that," the witch smiled maniacally.

"Duck!" Kairi yelled. Everyone did just in time as the dragon's massive tail sailed right where their heads were, taking out a chunk of the wall behind them.

"Sora; get out of here," Riku ushered. Sora scowled but ran into the hallway, disappearing from view.

"Aww; the knight in shining armour has come to save the day," Larxene cooed. "Too bad I'll have to crash this party, too!" The dragon flew straight at the remaining fighters, who jumped back, ending up crushed against the wall opposite.

"Is everyone okay?" Riku called. He heard three affirmations so he drew his sword and launched himself at the dragon.

The beast reacted quickly, opening his mouth casually. Riku had to back pedal to keep himself from running headlong into the monster's mouth. Instead, he jumped onto the creature's snout, aiming straight for Larxene, who merely laughed and raised a hand. Riku bounced off of an invisible wall, stumbling a little. The Prince went to attack again but Kairi held him back. Riku looked at her angrily but the redheads look kept him silent.

"Defense magic is Larxene's forte," she whispered. "You'll have to surprise her if you want to get to her."

"And how, pray tell, do I do that?" Riku whispered back.

"I don't know," Kairi admitted sheepishly, "but Naminé might." Riku raised an eye brow when the aforementioned blonde stepped forward.

"We were together before she took up dark magic," Naminé said.

"How long ago was that?" Riku asked.

"About three centuries ago," Riku choked on his breath. "I left her when I found lightning magic books under our bed. She never _was_ good at hide-and-seek."

"I...see," Riku said. He noticed that Kairi looked uncomfortable but he couldn't think of what to do about it, "but how do we defeat her?"

"The only thing that can pass through something invisible is light," Naminé said, thinking.

"Do you have light magic, by any chance?"

"No," she said, "but I have fire magic, Kairi has water magic and Xion has dark magic. If we combine those together you get light."

"But don't water and fire cancel each other out, leaving you with just darkness, which would penetrate, too?"

"Logically, yes, but no. Xion's magic isn't strong enough to penetrate by herself so we've got to modify. In the darkness, there's a fire. Around that fire are plane surfaces of water. The flame's light reflects off of the water, therefore illuminating everything."

"I see," Riku nodded.

"So; if all three of us use a focus point and combine our magic, we'll be able to break through Larxene's reflecting spells and vanquish her before she brings out her lightning spells." Naminé smiled triumphantly.

"So what do I have to do?" Riku figured he'd be the distraction. That's what usually what happens to his type of character, anyway -

"Distract Larxene until we can gather a strong enough charge."

_Of course,_ he thought. "And the 'focus point'? What are you going to use for that?"

"We'll figure that out when it's necessary," Kairi said.

"I'm bored," Larxene shrieked, pointing her fingers at Riku. An arch of electricity flared but Riku was able to roll out of the way in time and he noticed that the fairies had disappeared before it hit them but where they'd gone: Riku didn't know. It didn't concern the Prince, though, because he knew he just had to keep the blonde witch busy until they were ready.

Riku charged at Larxene, letting her throw up her reflective spell before stopping and angling his sword so that the rising sun's rays bounced off of it and into Larxene's eyes. She gasped, shielding her eyes for a split second,letting her barrier drop for that infinitely small amount of time.

It was all Riku needed.

Charging for real this time, Riku brought the pommel of his sword to Larxene's stomach, knocking her back some. He hit her face with his left fist before kneeing her in the stomach, complementing what he'd already done.

Kairi, Naminé and Xion appeared around Riku when he jumped back to the ground.

"Quickly; point your sword at her," Kairi shouted.

The Prince obliged, holding his stance. Around him, the tri-coloured magic swirled, converging on his sword. Larxene coughed, getting up, and smiled.

"How futile," she said, ready to reflect their spell.

Instantly, power surged through Riku's blade, blasting out of the tip, straight at Larxene. Her reflective magic did nothing to stop the pure light energy that was emitted from the three fairies.

The light energy split into its fundamental elements: fire, water and darkness, before hitting Larxene full force. The woman screamed and she and her dragon disappeared, letting off a thick sulfuric smell. Everyone cringed and Riku asked, with use of profanity, what the smell was.

"The dragon," Kairi explained. "Those who think they're smelly alive obviously have never disintegrated one."

Riku nodded, grimacing. He then followed the women back into the hallway, looking for Sora. They called for him but heard no answer. Everyone was worried until they reached the throne room. Sora was in front of the Queen, poking him awake. The man's eyes squinted in annoyance as he yawned.

"Sora; stop that," the periwinkle-haired man said. It took him a few seconds to realize what he'd just said. "Sora!" The man's eyes flew fully open and he wrapped his arms around Sora, squeezing him.

"Hey...uh...Mum. How are you?" Sora hugged back, smiling.

"I'm great! What about you; are you okay?"

"Better than ever," the brunet replied.

"So you've found your...true love?"

"Yeah;" Sora jumped up and ran over to Riku, holding his hand. "This is Riku. He woke me up!"

The Queen surveyed the boy. "He's not a weirdo, is he? Why would someone kiss a sleeping person?"

"We told him of the curse prior to his entrance of Sora's chambers," Naminé said. "He didn't do it because he's a 'weirdo'."

"Yeah! Don't say mean stuff about Riku," Sora said, clinging to the older boy's arm. "I love him. We're getting married!"

Riku's eyes widened but he smiled at Sora before leaving him and walking up to the Queen. "I'm Riku," he said, extending his hand. "I'm a Prince from Enchanted Dominion. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."

The man placed his hand in Riku's and watched the boy kiss it. "I am Zexion: Queen of Castle Oblivion. Thank you for rescuing Sora."

"The pleasure is all mine," Riku said. He walked past Zexion to the King, who had been sitting in his throne the whole time, watching the scene. "Your Majesty," Riku bowed, "I am Prince Riku of Enchanted Dominion."

"Thank you again, Riku. I am King Demyx of Castle Oblivion," Demyx stood up and shook the boy's hand heartily, smiling.

"There is something I'd like to ask you. It seems that Sora has already decided but formalities, of course," Riku held the King's hand still, looking into his eyes. "King Demyx; may I, Prince Riku, please have your son's, Prince Sora's, hand in marriage?"

"Of course! How could I interupt the true love that sparks between you two? I won't pull what my mother did when I met Zexion," Demxy smiled so wide Riku thought his face would fall off.

"What happened?" Sora asked, stepping forward.

"It's a long story," Demyx said. "My mother really didn't want us together. She tested Zexion like crazy."

"My back hurts just thinking abou it," Zexion said.

Just as confused, Riku put it behind him. He turned to Sora and held his hand. He placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and knelt in front of him.

"Sora," he said, "will you marry me?" Sora's face scrunched up, scrutinizing Riku's

"Of course," he said, smiling and tackling Riku to the floor. "It was _my_ idea, after all!"

"I know but it felt right to ask."

"You're too chivalrous for your own good, you know that?"

"Hmm," Riku hummed and placed his lips on Sora's The brunet closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. "I love you," Riku said when they broke apart.

"I love you, too," Sora replied. He sat up abruptly, nearly knocking his head into Riku's teeth. "What happened with you and Larxene?"

"Well," Riku began.

"No,no,no," Demyx cut him off. "Start from the very beginning of your adventure. We have to hear it."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Riku said.

"Call my 'Demyx'," the King cut him off, again.

"Of course," Riku smiled, telling everyone the tale yet again. Kairi and Naminé pardoned themselves since they'd either heard it or where there for it. _Probably going back to their room to make out or something,_ Riku thought, deciding to leave out the embarrassing incidents concerning the two. Eventually Xion dismissed herself, too, since she'd been there for the fight, leaving only the Royal Family of Castle Oblivion in his company. When he was done Sora clapped.

"You're so brave, Riku," he added, snuggling closer.

Riku put his arm around Sora. "I was protecting you. Nothing 'brave' came from it; I just reacted automatically."

"I love you, too, you ignorant silly," Sora kissed the side of Riku's mouth. Riku hugged Sora tighter, relishing the closeness.

"Get up you two," Zexion said, bopping Riku on the head lightly. The couple looked at him funny. Zexion smiled. "We've got a wedding to plan!"

The room lit up with everyone's smiles as both couples held hands and set their sights on the future.

**Hey thanks for reading the second chapter! This story is freaking humongous, man. It's only going to be six chapters long but I get the feeling it'll be longer word-wise than my 18-chapter one!**

**Thanks again to Celestial-moon-fire for beta-ing. You're great; we make a good team!**

**Stay tuned. I had a better Author's Note planned but I lost it because saving documents on school computers is a bitch. Love you and see you next time.**

**Reviews are appreciated (PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE)!**


	3. The Prince's Brother

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney

This chapter includes: Zemyx, Marlene and a pretty boy who resents playing the gnome. You've been warned.

Chapter Three: The Prince's Brother

Once there was a miller who was poor but had a very handsome son. The boy, Demyx, loved to sit by the riverbank and feel the water run through his fingers. The miller left his son on the rocks by their house whenever he went into town. One day, he had to speak to the King. The King was known for being grumpy and everyone was very careful to impress him, just in case. When the miller appeared in front of King Xemnas, he made up a fib in order to make himself sound important.

"My son can spin straw out of gold," he said, puffing out his chest a little.

"Really?" The King was intrigued and wanted to know more about the boy. "This pleases me," he said. "If your son is able to do as you say, bring him to the palace tomorrow and I will put him to the test."

The miller nodded and, after finishing his business with the King, ran home to tell Demyx.

"You did _what_?" Demyx shouted at his father, standing up and dropping the rocks he'd been skipping. "What were you thinking? I don't even know how to spin!"

"Well: I had to think of something, didn't I?" The miller said, angry at his son for reacting the way he had.

"No you didn't! I'm sure King Xemnas would have talked to you anyways! You had an appointment, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but - "

"Tomorrow I'm telling him the truth, father."

"You can't! He'll have my head."

Demyx froze. Surely King Xemnas wasn't so malicious that he'd execute someone because they'd felt compelled to boast to him...but then again, it wasn't unheard of.

"Fine. We'll have to see what happens," the boy finally replied.

"Thank you, Demyx. I'm sure you'll think of something."

* * *

The next morning, Demyx went, alone, to the palace. The guards let him in and led him to the throne room. Xemnas looked at him quizzically for a second before remembering who the boy was.

"You're the miller's son? The one who can spin straw into gold?"

"Yes; my name is Demyx. About the spinning - "

"Right, yes, come with me," Xemnas interrupted the blond. The man led Demyx through the castle, finally emerging onto a terrace at least four stories above ground. Two other doors led back into the castle. Xemnas opened the door closest to reveal a room quite filled with straw. In the corner was a spinning wheel and a stool. Xemnas shoved Demyx into the room. "Get to work. If you're not done spinning this straw into gold by tomorrow morning, I will have you executed," the King then closed the door and Demyx heard a lock click, leaving him trapped, alone.

Demyx sat on the stool, staring at the wheel hopelessly, wishing he knew how to, at least, try. As the time passed, he grew more and more frightened for his life and the life of his father. Eventually, the first tear escaped it's fleshy prison, eliciting the rest of them to follow.

The boy heard the lock click and turned to face the door, wiping his tears. In came a strange-looking man. He was very feminine looking, he even had pink hair falling in spikes past his shoulders. He was dressed in an off-white outfit that looked like a generals uniform or something of the like.

"Good afternoon," he said. "What's wrong?" Demyx's pink eyes matched the stranger's hair and he sniffled.

"My father told King Xemnas that I can spin gold out of straw so he locked me in here until dawn. If I cannot accomplish it he will kill me and probably my father, too!"

The man took off his gloves and knelt in front of Demyx so they were face-to-face. "I can do it for you," he said, "if you give me something in return."

Demyx touched his left ear. "Would you accept my earring?" The jewelry was blue metal with clear quartz in it.

"I would," the stranger nodded. Demyx took it out, replaced the backing and gave it to the pink-haired man. The man took it, put in his pocket, and took Demyx's seat. Demyx watched in awe as this strange man filled the reel over and over, producing long strands of gold. The blond slept when he got tired and already a large portion of the job had been completed. When he woke up, the man was gone, the door was locked once again and the room was full of gold.

Just then, the door unlocked and opened once again but this time it was King Xemnas who was standing in the doorway, the sun rising behind him. His eyes widened, a smile settling on his face.

"You did it," he breathed. "Could you do it again?"

Demyx panicked, afraid of the man. "Uh..."

Xemnas grabbed Demyx's hand and, overcome by greed, threw him in a room much larger, also filled almost to the brim with straw. "If you value your life and the life of your father you will spin this gold by tomorrow morning."

Demyx stayed on the floor, crying silently, knowing that the stranger from the day before was his only hope. He stayed there for hours until he heard the lock click open again. Night had fallen, the moon rising over the hills in the distance. The pink haired man entered, closing the door behind him, and knelt beside Demyx again.

"I'm sorry I was so late," he said. "I had things to do and I couldn't get away until now."

"I understand. Thank you for coming," Demyx said, smiling.

"What can you give me today?"

"This ring," Demyx took his class ring - a band of white gold with a small emerald in it - and gave it to the stranger.

"Very well," the man sat at the stool once again and got to work. Demyx, relieved, fell asleep almost instantly, careful not to lay on the straw.

The next morning Xemnas couldn't contain the glee on his face at the room full of gold. Still, though, he craved more riches. He led Demyx to yet another room, much bigger than the other two, filled - you guessed it - to the brim with straw. There was so much that there was barely any room for the spinning wheel behind the door.

"You have until dawn to spin this room of straw into gold. If you fail, you and your father will be executed," Demyx rolled his eyes; he knew that part. "However," Xemnas continued, "if you succeed; you will marry my son!"

"I've never even met your son," Demyx exclaimed. Xemnas just smiled and closed the door, leaving the blond trapped yet again.

It didn't take long for the pink-haired man to appear this time.

"Thank you for helping me," Demyx said. "If it wasn't for you, I'd surely be dead by now."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "What can you give me this time?"

"I...I've got nothing left to give," Demyx said, panicking. "Nothing on my person, at least. I'm sure that if you give me a few days I'll be able to give you something!"

"Promise me now that if you become Queen that you'll give me your first-born child," the man's blue eyes were serious.

"I...um...I can't bear children..."

"The genes of the child are of no importance. What matters is that it is yours."

"Okay, sure," Demyx obliged, not even knowing if this Prince he would possibly marry was even gay. Perhaps he'd be rejected and be able to go home to his father. _Only about 2% of the population is gay, so it's very unlikely that he will be._

With that thought, Demyx watched the stranger work for the remainder of the morning and afternoon (eating the last scone he'd stashed away in his pocket before leaving for the palace for lunch). When Demyx started to get tired the man was almost done but urged the young blond to go to sleep.

"Will I see you after I get out?" Demyx asked, wondering of the pink-haired man's identity.

"Not until you acquire your first-born child," he responded. "You will see me then, I promise. Now go to sleep."

"Okay," Demyx yawned and rested his head on his arms, hoping that the next day he'd be allowed to go home.

* * *

Xemnas entered, bursting open the door once morning came, startling the still-asleep Demyx. The boy stood up, brushing himself off. Not a speck of straw fell off of his clothes to the floor, only sparkles of gold. Xemnas smiled, his teeth looking pointier than usual.

"Very good," he said. "You've performed perfectly."

"Thank you, Majesty," Demyx bowed. "May I please go home, now?"

"Nonsense; my son is waiting for you! The wedding shall be tomorrow," Xemnas beamed, taking Demyx's hand once again and pulling him down two flights of stairs and into a room. The room was quite large with stained glass windows depicting faceless monsters being led into battle by a man who looked not unlike the King. A oval, wooden table sat in the middle of the room, several chairs stationed around it. Tapestries hung on the walls. Their pictures were much more comforting than the windows. The embroidery showed numerous picnics. Each King and Queen were sitting on the same hill sharing a lunch under an apple tree. Demyx saw no tapestry of King Xemnas, though.

A boy was sitting in one of the chairs on the far side of the table. Periwinkle hair covered the half of his face on Demyx's side so the blond couldn't see what the Prince looked like. The mysterious boy stood up and, after pushing his chair in, stood at attention, facing Xemnas.

Demyx noticed that, although the Prince's body was facing his father, his eyes were trained solely on Demyx. Usually the blond found himself shrinking under fierce gazes such as this but for some reason he found himself smiling at the periwinkle-haired boy.

"Zexion," Xemnas boomed, "this is Demyx. He will be the perfect Queen for you. His valuable skills have made this kingdom richer than we were before! Your wedding will be tomorrow," the King turned to the miller's son. "Make yourself at home, Demyx. I trust you'll find Zexion's quarters comfortable," he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the large wooden doors behind him.

The two boys stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments before Zexion broke his attention to stroll forward. Demyx's eyes widened when the Prince got closer; he was so tiny! For such an overbearing character, Prince Zexion was only as tall as Demyx's armpits.

"H-hello, your Highness," Demyx knelt so low his head almost touched his knee. A cold chill swept through the room and the blond resisted the urge to shiver. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, though, and looked up into Zexion's eyes. The Prince was bent over, smiling warmly at Demyx.

"Don't worry about it," he said, his smooth, deep voice completely catching Demyx off guard. "Just call me 'Zexion', okay?"

"Right," the blond stood up and cleared his throat, fearing an embarrassing voice crack. "I'm Demyx."

"Nice to meet you," the shorter man said. "I fear, however, that our circumstances are a tad strange, would you not agree?"

Demyx simply stared, trying to take everything about Zexion in in a few glances. His black outfit reminded Zexion a little of his old high school uniform but the Prince's was embroidered with gold thread and held badges on his breast and shoulders.

Zexion seemed to be doing the same thing and Demyx blushed a little.

"Do not feel embarrassed," the Prince said. "We shall be married tomorrow."

"I - well, um, you see," Demyx stuttered, trying to voice his insecurities.

"I see," Zexion turned away, his head down so little it was barely noticeable. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I was skeptical about this whole thing until I saw you and I thought," he took a steadying breath, "I thought we could marry without any problems. I shall inform my father of the trouble at once," the periwinkle-haired man turned to leave but Demyx grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.

"What are you talking about?"

Zexion blinked. "You're straight...right?"

Demyx relaxed, laughing a little. "What gave you that impression? Everyone I meet says I make their 'gaydar' go berserk! Of course, my hair's a little messy. I've been sleeping on straw for the past three nights, after all."

"You mean you don't mind marrying another man?"

"Not at all! I'm glad you're gay, though. I had my doubts, too. That's why I was mumbling. Sorry for the mix-up."

Zexion smiled. "Don't be sorry. I am the one who should apologize for jumping to conclusions."

Demyx laughed. "Let's not be sorry then. Too much hassle."

Zexion laughed, too. "Deal," he stepped forward, his arms raised a little. "You don't mind if I...?"

Demyx shook his head, raising his arms, too. "Not at all," he said softly. Zexion stepped forward and their chests met before the shorter man wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and Demyx rested his forearms on Zexion's hips. The periwinkle-haired man nuzzled his cheek into Demyx's chest and the blond smiled. "Comfy?" He laughed.

Zexion only mumbled in affirmation, obviously happy. Demyx chuckled and put his head on his fiance's. "Yeah," he murmured, "me too."

* * *

The best year of Demyx's life passed after meeting Zexion. The food was good, the bed comfortable and the music merry. Zexion was also delighted to be married to Demyx and, even when King Xemnas passed away, they were together. Zexion was crowned King and Demyx became the Queen (though they both knew Demyx would be better suited, he was not born royalty).

Everything was quiet and calm at the castle until one day a maid was giving birth. Complications arose and she perished, leaving behind a baby girl.

"Where is the father?" Zexion asked, peering at the sleeping babe in her cradle.

"He died a few months ago, Majesty. The influenza took him," the doctor brushed hair out of her face. "He gave the medicine he could afford to Daera to save the baby."

Zexion nodded. "I will raise her," he said. The doctor, Fuu, nodded.

"I see," she said. "I will make the necessary arrangements," she removed her gloves and left the room.

Zexion picked up the baby, stroking her thin blonde hair. "Princess Larxene," he whispered, as to not wake her, "sounds great." He left the room, clearing two steps at once on his way up to Demyx's study. He burst open the door - quietly, mind you, he did have a baby in his arms - smiling at his husband.

Demyx turned around, surprised to see the King holding a small, blonde baby. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and standing up.

"Daera had her baby."

"And you took it from her? That wasn't very nice, love."

Zexion shook his head sadly. "She has passed. I have adopted the baby."

Demyx held Larxene to his body, afraid of dropping her. Zexion put his hand on Demyx's cheek and stood on his tip-toes, locking eyes with his husband before kissing him, careful not to crush the baby.

Zexion smiled into the kiss, sure that the future of Castle Oblivion would be assured in the hands of the couple and, later, Queen Larxene.

When they broke off, the men looked down at the baby sleeping in Demyx's arms.

"Does she have a name?" Demyx rocked a little, not quite sure what to do with the life in his arms.

"Larxene," the King kissed Demyx on the cheek. They smiled, looking directly into each other's eyes. A single tear rolled down each of their faces. Zexion's in pure joy and Demyx...Demyx had hoped that this day would never have to come.

* * *

The Queen paced through the halls, his steps echoing off of the stone walls. Four months had passed since Larxene's birth and the strange pink-haired man had not yet arrived. Demyx was starting to think that the guy would, hopefully, forget his deal and never come for Larxene. As much as everything seemed perfect to everyone else, Demyx had spent the last four months worrying.

Demyx made sure to stay positive and try his best to stay happy around Zexion, especially. The men got along strangely well. More than well. Love had blossomed quickly between the two and, therefore, they knew everything about each other. If even the smallest feeling of doubt crossed Demyx's mind around the periwinkle-haired man then Zexion would flash him a concerned, curious look which Demyx would shrug off to the best of his ability - though he never was good at lying.

Flushing out all negative thoughts proved quite difficult. If all else failed, a quick kiss was enough to distract him for enough time to escape without too many questions. Larxene was enough to keep them busy most of the time. She certainly wasn't a quiet baby and when she wasn't crying she craved attention from anyone she saw. Luckily, being Royalty, they were usually able to get a pretty good night's sleep.

One morning, Demyx went into town with Larxene bundled up so no one would recognize them. He searched the streets until he arrived at Fuu's house. Demyx knocked until the nurse opened the door.

"Hello? May I help you?" Demyx stepped inside, closed the door and, before she could shout, he pulled down his hood. "Your Majesty," she didn't bow, which made the blond happy, "what is it you need?"

So Demyx sat in Fuu's living room and explained the situation with the pink-haired man and the Queen's fear for Larxene.

"You're the only person I can trust other than Zexion and I don't want him to worry."

Fuu nodded, taking Larxene from the Queen. "I understand," she rocked the bundled little girl. "I'll come back to the castle straight away. That way you'll have someone to talk to and I can help you keep your secret from Zexion."

Demyx smiled. "Thank you," he stood up. "You're a life-saver. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"I think you have enough debts as it is, Majesty," Fuu laughed a little, shrugging on her coat. I'll accompany you to the castle immediately and send for my things later."

"Of course," Demyx went to the door. Fuu followed, carrying Larxene. They walked down the street back to the castle. They talked about the baby, politics; anything they could think of to keep the citizens away from them, although they bowed as Demyx walked past.

When they got back to the castle, Zexion didn't object at seeing Fuu. He surely thought they needed her help with the babe.

Nothing happened for another month or so but Demyx and Fuu's anxiety only grew, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

One early morning Demyx was out on the balcony watching the sunrise. Zexion had gotten up earlier to deal with some political matters. The baby lay in her crib, Fuu cooing over the side.

Sighing, Demyx turned around, bumping into a familiar off-white uniform. Looking up at the man's face he saw feminine features and a mop of well-styled pink hair.

"Oh; hello," Demyx looked past the man to Fuu. She looked up and almost dropped Larxene. "Nice to - ah - see you again," Demyx watched Fuu move urgently. The woman clutched Larxene close to herself and ran out the door. The man turned, scowling.

"Very clever," he said, looking back at Demyx. "I assume you're trying to back out of our deal. You won't get out of it that easily, you know," the stranger put a hand on Demyx's shoulder and stared into the Queen's eyes, determined.

"I...I...I can't give up Larxene, sir! I never thought that this situation would fulfil itself, to be honest," Demyx blushed, embarrassed.

"No; they never do," he thought for a moment before softening. "I'll strike you a deal. If you can guess my name in three days then I'll lessen the deal for you. Guess as many names a day as you want but, if you lose, you have to tell Zexion what you've done as well as handing Princess Larxene over to me."

Demyx nodded profusely. "May we start tomorrow?"

He smiled. "I shall see you at eleven tomorrow morning, then," he spun Demyx around and was gone by the time the blond regained his balance.

* * *

Demyx and Fuu sat in a conference room, silent. They were surrounded in a thick, contemplative air. The clouds obscured the sun, creating an appropriate atmosphere.

"There are thousands of names out there," Demyx said, slouching onto the table. "How are we possibly going to find his name out of all of the possibilities?"

Fuu stood up. "We're not getting anywhere by sitting here. We should be looking for names!"

Demyx nodded. "You're right," he said, striding over to the door. "Guard," he addressed the man outside the room, who saluted, "send a collection out into the lands. Gather as many names as possible. Report back to me by dawn tomorrow. Also, don't tell the King of my request."

The guard asked no questions, just bowed and left to tell other guards.

"Let's hope your plan works," Fuu said, "and that King Zexion doesn't find out."

"Well he's with Larxene right now so, unless _she_ tells him, we're okay on that one."

* * *

All day and all night Demyx shut himself in a room high up in the Castle's tower, recording all of the names he'd ever heard of, even girls' names (it wouldn't be too far off, after all). Once in awhile Fuu would come in and help, either having new names for the list or allowing the man a break and an opportunity to see his daughter.

Once dawn came, the guard that Demyx had sent came back, reporting at least twenty names that the Queen hadn't thought of. The blond thanked the man, told him to rest for a short while, and sent him off to gather new names.

Eleven came all too fast, Demyx had been tossing and turning during his nap, hoping that he'd come up with the right name.

Zexion had left, taking Larxene to town to see the people, leaving Demyx and Fuu to wait on the balcony for the man who held Larxene's fate in his hands.

They had only blinked and there he was: sitting on the railing, looking much more aloof than Demyx could handle.

"At least look a little guilty," he mumbled.

The stranger looked at him curiously. "You have as many guesses as you wish, Majesty," he said wryly. "Shoot."

So Demyx listed names off of his paper, not missing a single one. "Is your name Casper? Lorn? Carl?"

"Those are not my name," he said, smiling.

Demyx tried different names. "Perhaps Charlotte? Serenity? Faith?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Are any of those your names?" Demyx smiled.

The stranger leaned back a little. "No. You have not yet listed my name."

When Demyx and Fuu had run out of names - nearly two hours later - the pink-haired man winked coyly and fell backwards, disappearing before they could see it happen.

"Well now what?" Demyx slumped against the doorframe, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We've still got two days left, Majesty. Trust your guards. Have hope," Fuu spoke matter-of-factly.

The Queen nodded. "You're right. We just have to hope for the best."

* * *

Demyx went out to town that afternoon with Larxene to visit his father - still living in the cottage on the riverside. The man was delighted by the rare visit and loved seeing his granddaughter. While the blond didn't disclose his situation, he asked his father for any names, strange as they may be, that he could think of. The man listed off many that hadn't been on the list, wrote them down, and gave the new list to Demyx when he left, promising to visit again soon.

The Queen showed the list to Fuu, who added a few she'd discovered by asking around the Castle and in her circle of friends in town.

"We've ruled out all female names, right?"

"Yes," Demyx said as he wrote a few more, "after his reaction this morning, I believe he's got a man's name. Or at least an ambiguous name. Why?"

"It crosses out one I forgot - well, left out - yesterday, is all."

Demyx looked over at Fuu curiously. "Do tell. That is, if you're comfortable."

"I just didn't want to associate that strange man with my...partner, so I left out her name," Demyx thought he saw the stoic woman blush a little.

"Who is it?"

"You don't know her. She lives in town."

"I used to live in town," he countered.

She seemed to squirm a little. "Olette," Fuu finally said.

"Oh, Olette," Demyx's eyes widened in recognition.

"You _do_ know her," the albino slumped.

"No; I was just pulling your leg," the blond laughed.

It took a second but Fuu laughed, too. After sharing a "friendship-y, bonding-type moment", as Demyx would later describe it, the two set back to finding names that might belong to their mysterious antagonist.

* * *

Demyx woke later than usual, after yet another fitful sleep. When he looked up, Fuu and the stranger were already engaged in trying to discover the pink-haired man's name. The blond jumped up, tripped on his bedsheets and fell face-first on the floor. Fuu turned, watching the Queen get up and brush himself off before joining her on the balcony.

"Where are we?" he asked, pointing at the list in her hands. The albino pointed at the name 'Russell', to which Demyx nodded.

They went through all of the names on the list – taking several hours to complete. At one point Demyx had to deal with a maid coming in to clean and give him breakfast. He took the breakfast and told her to take the day off; he could clean his room on his own for a day.

In the end, none of the names were useful. The stranger leaped off of the railing this time, blinding Demyx and Fuu in the sun so they didn't see him disappear.

The blond slammed his hand on his bedside table. "Dammit!" Fuu put her hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off. "We've got one more time and there's _no way _we'll get it right! He's going to take Larxene away and I'm going to have to tell Zexion what I've done and..and…" Demyx hunched over, sobs overtaking him.

Fuu knelt beside him, as if consoling a child. "If you give up now then there's no hope, Demyx. The only way you'll prevail is to keep trying. You know that more than anyone. That man taught you that when you despaired in the straw room. Always have hope; you never know when a miracle will stumble to a halt at your feet."

But no matter what the albino said, Demyx couldn't convince himself of salvation. Not this time.

Fuu straightened, feeling her knees crack on the way up. "Fine. Wallow in self-pity. That's not going to save you _or_ Larxene." she turned and left the room, closing it a little harder than necessary, to which Demyx flinched.

He got up slowly, edging over to the bed he'd shared with Zexion for a wonderful year. The blond couldn't even imagine his love's reaction to what he'd done. Demyx shuffled under the covers and curled in on himself. When Zexion came to bed and saw his husband in such a state he tried to console the Queen, asking him over and over what he could do. Demyx only cried harder until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Demyx woke early. 'Woke' is, really, a terrible word for it, seeing as the man didn't sleep. He rose, is what really happened.

The Queen stumbled out to get the last report from the guard. The man was waiting outside Demyx's door. They exchanged pleasantries before the guard's eyes hit the floor.

"I'm very sorry, Your Majesty, but I couldn't find any more names in the past twenty four hours." Demyx nodded solemnly, having already accepted his fate. "However," the guard looked directly into the Queen's eyes, "I did hear something that may be of interest to you. I heard of a little hut that had appeared only in the last dozen full moons. No one had seen anyone living there, but they can hear a man's voice singing some nights. Curious, I trekked up the high hill where the fox and the hare bid each other goodnight. Indeed, a house stood there. A voice was coming from behind the structure so I crept around the side and listened. I did not dare to look, but I heard the man there singing, quite melancholy, in a deep voice. This is what I overheard:

'The decision is mine, strung taught as a harp

in the night-time. To take what I've

claimed, hair like sun-shine.

I bear the burden upon my chest.

And, if only he could guess

that Marluxia, I am styled.'

at that point," the guard finished his off-key rendition of what Demyx figured had been a beautiful song, "I left, afraid of being caught."

Demyx nodded. "Good idea. You've done well, thank you. You're dismissed. Take a week off and then go back to your normal duties."

The man bowed and took his leave, relieved that he'd performed to the Queen's satisfaction.

Demyx went back to his room and got dressed with a new fire in his movements. He moved with a purpose, waiting for Fuu to arrive.

When she did, the blond was sitting on the balcony. He smiled at her when their eyes met. She looked surprised for a second before smiling widely back.

"So: what's the plan, chief?" Fuu leaned her back on the railing, smiling up at Demyx.

"You'll see," the man looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry for last night," he said slowly. "You were absolutely right and I was too lost in self-pity to realize that."

"Awww. Did the Queen learn something?" she smiled cheekily, mocking him.

"Shaddup," he huffed. "Where's Larxene?"

"In her crib," Fuu pointed to the crib. "Sleeping soundly."

"I didn't even notice her; she was so quiet," Demyx's eyes widened in astonishment.

"She's a good baby," the woman agreed, brushing her pale hair behind her ears.

"Oh, she is," the all-too-familiar voice sneered from below them. Looking, the man was crouched, leaning his back against the railing. They jumped a little at his voice, Demyx almost falling to his death. "It's nice to see you, too," the pink-haired man stood up, brushing off his backside and looked from Fuu to Demyx and back again. "You know," he approached the albino, "if you come away with me: I'll drop this whole thing."

The woman looked to the blond, panicking.

Demyx leaped off the railing, standing between the two. "That won't be necessary," he said, more bravely than he felt.

"Oh?" the man backed up politely, crossing his arms. "Guess away, then. Be aware that this is your last day and I cannot give any more allowances."

Demyx stared hard at the man before speaking. "What's your motive? What could you possible get from Larxene?"

The man simply shook his head. Demyx closed his eyes for a moment, breathing slowly. "Is your name Axel?" Demyx used the name of the captain of the Royal Guard, and a friend, experimentally. He saw the stranger's eye twitch a little, irritably.

"That is _certainly_ not my name," he almost spat.

"Then there's nothing I can do," the pink-haired man smiled triumphantly, but Demyx held his hand out, saying _wait_, "except guess that your name is Marluxia."

Marluxia's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"My guard heard you singing last night. I wish I could have heard it; I'm told it was beautiful."

Marluxia blushed a little. "I suppose I'll explain, then -"

The door burst open, revealing Zexion who was uncharacteristically out of breath. "Marly!" he shouted before leaping on the man, hugging him tightly.

"Zexion," Marluxia breathed. "Congratulations on finally becoming King. I wish I could've been there."

"It's okay, Marly. You're home," Zexion pulled away before hugging Demyx softer but with more passion. When the couple parted, Zexion looked the pink-haired man in the eyes. "Do tell where you've been all this time."

Marluxia nodded. "You see: I've been cursed. On a scouting mission one day I tripped on a log in the woods and stumbled blindly into a house on a hill. When I looked behind me, my men were nowhere in sight, and I didn't recognize my surroundings. I knocked on the door to the house, trying to get some answers. The middle-aged woman who opened the door scowled at me and recoiled as if from a smell. I asked her what was wrong and she said that I had darkness in my heard. She accused me of being jealous of Zexion's inheritance while, as the second son, I only get the Royal Guard. I defensively told her that she was incorrect but she didn't believe me and cast an immortality curse on me to give me all the time I need to learn to be happy. She disappeared and I've been living him her house, which moved closer to town all by itself, ever since. I haven't seen her, either. No one I've talked to has any idea who I'm talking about.

"So, in essence, I realized that I needed to stay close to my family without letting them see me. So I planned to take my niece or nephew, raise them knowing they'd be King or Queen one day, and try to convince them to love me so I could be happy. It was a flawed plan, I know, but I figured I'd make up most of it as I went along. That's why I helped Demyx and ended up giving him another change because I honestly wasn't sure that I was doing the right thing. I figured he'd bring Zexion in right away and he'd recognize me and the ruse would be up. I guess he loves you more than I'd anticipated, brother," Marluxia ended his story, smiling at Zexion.

Demyx was utterly speechless. He'd heard of Marluxia from both Xemnas and Zexion but hadn't seen a picture of him. It seemed to be a topic too grievous to bring up.

"So you need Larxene to love you?" Zexion snuck a glance back at the baby's crib.

Marluxia nodded. "Every time I see her I know she could love me. I feel that, once she's a woman, I'll lover her as one. Please," he turned to Demyx, "may I move back home and raise your daughter to love me?"

The blond stared into his brother-in-law's eyes and saw hope, desperation and, above all, honest. "Yes," he answered. The four all pulled into a hug before Zexion let his lost brother hold Larxene for the first time.

Marluxia's tears landed on the baby's face, waking her. She didn't cry, though. She simply looked up at Marly, her teal eyes glistening. Larxene smiled a knowing, ageless smile that she wore every time she saw her fiancé for the rest of their long, happy lives.

**Finally the third chapter is up! I'm really quite proud of this one. It took forever but I think it's quite good. Thanks again to Celestial-Moon-Fire for beta-ing! She's got the fourth chapter and I'm in the process of writing the fifth! Can anyone guess what the next chapters will be? Also, I'd like your feedback on the yuri and het pairings I'm including. I said that it would be yaoi but the secondary pairings sometimes aren't. How are you guys with that?**

**Also, if there are any scenes from any of the chapters that you'd like me to draw, just tell me. I'm planning to draw some of the scenes from this story and need some more ideas, though I've got quite a few _sweatdrop_**

**Please keep reading and I'll see you next chapter!**


	4. The Nobody and The Somebody

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

This chapter includes: LeaxIsa, personality discrepancies and a very bad portrayal of the novel by Mark Twain *bows down*.

Chapter Four: The Nobody and The Somebody

Hollow Bastion was a prosperous community, at the worst of times; the sun shone more often than not and most of the population always had enough to eat.

But there would be no story if _all_ the inhabitants were that cheerful and merry.

On the outskirts of town lived a boy with his sister and their parents. Although their father was hardly home and, when he was, either hid in the basement or was too busy arguing with their mum to pay any attention to his children.

You see: Saïx often wandered the streets of Hollow Bastion, if only to escape from the constant bickering of his parents. On this particular walk, the bluenet rolled up his sleeve experimentally, hissing as the chill air flew over his fresh burn. After a few moments the air felt nice and he continued down the street, uncaring of who saw.

The usual excuse: "Ironing really _should_ be left to women," was given casually to his acquaintances who asked. They nodded politely and continued walking, never trusting the impoverished boy. Saïx, rightfully, blamed his mother for his lack of friends, the family's unhappiness and his "clumsiness". Although the boy felt guilty for leaving his sister alone at home alone with the woman, he knew that nothing would happen to mommy's little girl.

* * *

On the other side of town a couple was having an argument. It was one they'd had before, but the heat and true anger was certainly new.

"If you don't want to marry me then take it up with your father!" the redhead shouted, his voice echoing down the hall.

"You don't think I've tried? Why would he start taking my wishes into account _now_, of all times?" the other remarked dryly, though there was a crack in his voice that betrayed that sarcasm.

"He's dying; why don't you wait until then and call off the wedding on your own?" the redhead shouted yet again.

"Hell, Lea, if _you_ hate _me_ that much why don't you talk to _your_ father? Get _him_ to call off the wedding!"

"And have him rant about how it'd be so good for our family if I was part of the Royal Family? No way, got it memorized?"

The second boy, Isa, pinched his nose. "At least the feeling is mutual," he muttered. "From this point on I think it would be best to agree to disagree, as cliché as that sounds," he flicked his hand as he spoke. "Although this whole situation is beginning to sound like most children's stories."

"At least _you're_ the one playing the princess," Lea remarked.

Isa rolled his eyes. "I have to go," he mumbled, making his way to the gates. Lea turned, leaving in the opposite direction.

Isa, the Prince of Hollow Bastion, had always gotten what he'd wanted. Love was never something to fall under that "wanted" category.

Stomping through the streets, contemplating his strange and complicated relationship with Lea, Duke of Neverwas, Isa found himself unable to recognize the neighborhood he'd ended up in. Doing a double-take, he also realized that he couldn't even retrace his steps, as he'd not been paying attention when he'd made them.

Cursing under his breath, the Prince continued down the right side of the filthy street, figuring that he had to, eventually, reach a landmark that he recognized or at least a patrolling guard who could point him in the right direction.

On his way, Isa found himself thinking about the argument he'd had with Lea. The boy sighed. So much was teetering on their relationship: both politically and between the two men involved. On one hand, Isa knew that they could easily remain friends but the Kingdom would suffer if the wedding was called off. On the other hand, if they indeed got married, their friendship would be in serious jeopardy and they could end up _truly _hating each other.

Because, as much as Isa would say otherwise in front of his redheaded dolt of a fiancé, he really did have strong feelings for Lea. It was, however, made very clear to Isa, on every occasion possible, that Lea certainly _did not_ harbour any romantic feelings for the young Prince.

Huffing angrily, Isa walked a little faster, hoping to maybe expel thoughts of Lea through his lungs. Instead he walked headlong into someone.

Both fell and Isa held his head, making sure it was alright before experimentally prodding his bottom. Flinching and hissing, the boy diagnosed a bruised tailbone. A shadow fell over him and he looked up. The other boy stood over him, offering a hand up. Isa couldn't see the other's face but got a strange feeling from him. He took the hand gratefully and grunted to his feet. When Isa got a good look at the other boy, he nearly fell on his bruised bum again. The stranger had much the same reaction, touching his cheek in surprise.

"You," Isa started quietly.

"You," the other man echoed. "Why...?"

Isa shook his head, at a loss.

"Do I...am I crazy?"

"Assuming we're talking about the same thing," Isa cocked his head to the side, "I think not."

"We look exactly alike!" the stranger exclaimed.

"That was a rhetorical statement, but yes; we do look remarkably like each other," Isa squinted, as if it would change anything. It didn't. "What's your name?"

"Saïx."

"I am Prince Isa," Isa nodded, committing the name to memory. He would have sighed, had he been alone, thinking of Lea.

"Nice to meet you," Saïx brushed his hand on his trousers before extending it. "I've never met Royalty before."

Isa shook the man's hand steadily. "Likewise," he smiled, glad to have found a like-able person.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Highness?" Saïx's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I needed to take a walk," Isa began carefully, "and I suppose that I was so lost in my thoughts that I seem to have lost my way."

Saïx nodded. "I do that sometimes. When I get to the main plaza I always do a double-take."

Isa smiled wryly. "So: how do I get back to the Castle from here? I should probably visit my father."

"Long live King Diz."

"Thank you. I hope so, too," Isa turned when Saïx pointed, heading back home. He heard, though, rattling steps and turned back, hoping that the guard could escort him home, just in case. Back at the end of the street, a guard approached Saïx. The towering man's face was covered in his helmet but Isa recognized the lumbering movements. The man, Xaldin, exhibited overly aggressive behavior and, before leaving, pushed Saïx into a house.

Isa ran back over, helping Saïx up. "I'm sorry about Corporal Xaldin," the Prince said apologetically. "He used to be nice but, after his son died, he's become a different person."

"I wish I could live in your shoes for a day," Saïx sighed. "Then I could punish that lumbering oaf."

"The wish is mutual, I'm afraid. I'm having my own troubles, you see," Isa pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering again.

"So let's switch places!"

Isa looked up at his double. "You're serious?"

"Why not? Let's switch clothes and meet back here to-morrow evening to switch back!"

Isa mulled the idea over, considering all of the things that could go wrong. "Alright," he finally said. "We'll meet here at sunset to-morrow night to switch back."

Saïx smiled, pulling the Prince back and into an abandoned house. He brushed cobwebs out of the way, leading to the back of the building. Isa's eyebrows rose, more than a little suspicious of his doppleganger's frantic actions.

When they finally stopped, Isa surveyed the room they'd ended up in. A dark curtain covered a single window but a sliver of sunlight peeked over the top of the curtain rod, highlighting every dust particle as they settled on the small piano. The Prince ran his finger over the dark mahogany wood, smiling vaguely, hoping he'd be able to play a duet with Lea some day.

"Sorry about that," Saïx said. "I got a little carried away," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Isa nodded. "Let's get this over with," he started pulling off his shirt and muscle shirt in one swoop. Saïx did the same and soon they had completely switched clothes.

Saïx closed the door, revealing a floor-length mirror. He pulled Isa in front of it, too. The Prince gasped, his hand flying to his mouth. It looked like it was Saïx who'd moved. The boys' matching yellow eyes widened almost comically.

"This could actually work," Isa breathed, lowering his hand. Saïx nodded, his eyebrow arched, confused. "We should probably go to each other's homes. I can't be gone for too long," Saïx nodded again, holding the door open for Isa. "Thank you, _Your Highness_," the disguised Prince remarked. The boys laughed as Saïx gave Isa directions to his home until they reached the streets again. At that point, they blanked their faces and headed in the directions of the other's home, waving one last time before simultaneously turning corners.

* * *

Saïx whistled cheerily for the first time in months on his way to the Castle. Everyone he passed smiled and some even bowed! The humble man nodded sheepishly at each person. He was lost in his merry thoughts when a man threw open the door to a house, running into the street and intercepting Saïx.

"Your Highness: please come inside. I have a favour to ask of you."

"Of course," Saïx followed the man into the house. The man motioned to a woman on the sofa. She had a blanket over her legs and was holding a bloody baby who was crying and wrapped in a towel.

"Your Highness," the woman breathed slowly, "would you please bless our new baby?"

Saïx was slightly taken aback for a moment before he smiled. "Of course, ma'am," he approached the baby. He took the babe into his arms. "What's his name?"

"Diz," the man said, holding his wife's hand. "We named him after your father, hoping that our son would adopt the kindness and generosity that has bestowed the land during his reign. Long live the King."

"Thank you," Saïx nodded. _No pressure for Isa or anything,_ he thought sardonically. Using the towel, Saïx wiped blood from the newborn's forehead. "Welcome to the world, little Diz. May you make your parents proud," the bluenet kissed the child's forehead where he'd cleared the blood. The babe continued to shriek and squirm so he returned Diz to the parents, who thanked him and allowed him to leave.

Saïx continued to the Castle, amazed that Isa could make people happy so easily. He wished it was that easy as himself, too.

The guards let him in without question and he made it up to Isa's chambers without a problem, as the guard outside the door opened it as he approached and said: "Your room, Highness."

Saïx removed his shoes at the door, taking longer than he'd expected to undo all the buckles and zippers. When he was done, he flopped on his back on the four-poster bed in the centre of the room.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Ah!" Saïx sat up, not expecting anyone else to be in the room. "Sorry," he sighed, "I didn't expect you to be here," he boy was relieved to recognize Duke Lea: Isa's fiancé.

"Your father said it would be best if I moved into your room," the redhead said cautiously. "He expects to pass any day. His Majesty requested that we get used to sharing a bed. I - I tried to protest but he'd have none of it," Lea looked at the desk he was sitting in front of. "Sorry."

"I'm sure you tried your best," Saïx sighed, flopping on the bed once again. "It would be pointless to fight, at this point," the bluenet closed his eyes.

The chair Lea sat in scooted backward and the Duke leaned over the false Prince. "Are you well?"

Saïx opened his eyes, wishing that the man would let him rest until dinner. "Tired, is all. Corporal Xaldin was harassing the peasants again."

Lea's eyes narrowed has he nodded. Doing a double-take, his eyes widened again, staring right into Saïx's. "Who are you?" he whispered. "You're _not_ Isa."

"What are you talking about?" Saïx rolled over, hoping to get the man to leave.

"You're _different_," Lea persisted. "I can see that."

"Do I look any different than I did this morning?"

Lea made an affirmative noise. "There's something about you that I just can't place. I'll tell you when I'm sure, you can count on that."

Saïx nodded sleepily. "You do that," he mumbled before drifting into the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

* * *

Isa decided to find Corporal Xaldin before going to Saïx's house. It didn't take long to find the man, who was only patrolling a small area. As Isa approached, the man tightened his grip on his spear experimentally.

"Hello, Corporal," Isa started, his head low. "I'd like to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have provoked you."

The man scoffed. "Harassing the Prince like that is unacceptable," he said, not looking at the bluenet. "I'm glad you've realized that."

Isa stood straight, angry. "Excuse me?" he quickly composed himself. "I thought that, perhaps, it was something that I've done previously that offended you," he head cocked in confusion. "You threw me into the wall because I was _talking to the Prince_? That's absurd! I wasn't _harassing_ him! He accidentally bumped into me so I helped him up and we were merely talking. I haven't done anything wrong!"

Xaldin chuckled darkly. "You've grown a pair, haven't you? Should we take this _conversation_ somewhere else?"

Isa blanched, certainly not able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. "Of course not, Corporal. I assure you, we can work this out diplomatically instead of resorting to violence," Isa held up his hands defensively.

"You're all cowards at heart," Xaldin said.

"I'm not done with you," Isa hissed before walking past, on his way to Saïx's house. He heard the intimidating man chuckle menacingly again but Xaldin made no move, letting his prey think he'd gotten away safely, no doubt. _Oh, I'll deal with you in due time_, Isa thought, feeling remorse for the bully who had been so kind-hearted before he'd lost everything.

Isa finally found the house Saïx had described, turning the handle slowly. He took off his shoes once inside the other boy's room. He sat slowly on the bed, hearing the springs squeak under his weight.

Someone knocked on the door and Isa startled before saying: "Come in."

A small girl with the same blue hair closed the door behind her. "Thank you for coming back," she said. "I know you hate us," she sat on the floor.

Isa sat on the floor beside the girl – Saïx's sister. "I don't hate you," he said, rubbing her back cautiously. "Why do you think I came back?" he smiled.

"Because you always come back," she giggled a little bit, the faith in her brother evident in her eyes. "I know Mommy's mean to you but I don't know what I'd do without you," there was a silence.

Isa's hand dropped and he leaned over the girl, trying to get her not to cry. The child took a few deep breaths before straightening.

"How are your burns?" she asked.

"Burns?" Isa looked at her quizzically.

"The ones she gave you before? On your arms?"

Isa's eyes widened, realizing why Saïx had been so intent on trading lives. The Prince pulled his sleeves down lower on his arms self-consciously, hoping it came across right to the girl. "They're, uh, burning," he said, looking down.

She nodded. "Maybe you should get out of here," she said. "Mommy never hurts me so I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone –"

She shook her head. "You're not safe here, Saïx," she looked in Isa's eyes steadily. "I am. I want you to be happy."

Isa nodded, meeting the girl's gaze. "I'll think about it, okay?" he vowed mentally that he'd do something to help Saïx out of the awful family situation the boy lived in. "Why don't you head along and let me think for a bit?"

She nodded, getting up and leaving with a shy wave.

* * *

Saïx woke to a light shake of the shoulder. He moaned unhappily, blinking his eyes open until a redhead came into view.

"We've been called for dinner," Lea clarified as Saïx sat up. "You sure were out, huh? I've never seen you sleep before…" he trailed off, seemingly uncomfortable with what he said.

Saïx waited a little curiously before sitting up. "Thanks for waking me," he said, straightening his shirt. "I'm starving," he laughed a little, nervously.

Lea laughed nervously, too, extending his hand. Saïx took the hand, smiling as he let the shorter man help him up.

"I can almost smell it from here," Lea looked into Saïx's eyes, a bit too close for comfort. Saïx shifted, sensing a double entendre in the redhead's words. Nevertheless, he followed his 'fiancé' to the dining hall, wondering what he'd be eating for his first meal in the Castle. Saïx tried his best to remain stoic but he couldn't hide the smile he had on his face.

"What's up with you?" Lea was, again, looking into Saïx's eyes.

"I'm just in a good mood right now," the bluenet said nonchalantly. He was starting to get unnerved by Lea but he didn't want to say anything because he was afraid that the Duke might be like that all the time and didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to himself.

Lea nodded and didn't say anything for the rest of their journey but Saïx still felt the sweltering teal gaze on him the whole time.

When they sat down, Saïx melted into his seat beside King Diz, hoping that the blond wouldn't be nearly as suspicious as Duke Lea. All fears were cast aside when the man saw how frail the King looked. All the images of Diz were strong and he always had a heroic smile. Reality wasn't anything like that. The King was pale and hunched over his food. He shivered constantly, though the hall was quite warm, and he had lost a lot of muscle mass.

"Father," Saïx whispered. The man turned to the bluenet slowly, trying his best to smile like Saïx remembered. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he replied honestly, sighing. "I only come down to dinner so no one will worry."

Saïx felt oddly grateful for Isa's close relationship with the King. He felt that there was so much he could learn from such a man, sick and frail as he may be.

"Don't push yourself, Father," Saïx put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Everyone will understand if you take your meals in your room."

"You always were a gentle boy at heart, Isa, but eventually you have to put the needs of the many before the needs of the one. Hollow Bastion needs a King right now and I've been doing it for so long that I can't abandon my people now," Diz put his hand on Saïx's shoulder as well. "You'll know that need soon enough, son."

Saïx shook his head. "Don't say that. Diz went to say something. "I know it's true just…don't remind me, okay?" Saïx looked down into his dinner.

Diz nodded, putting a spoonful of tomato soup in his mouth. The bluenet could be mistaken, but he thought he heard the King say something like "You're what I'll miss most."

* * *

Isa sat up abruptly when his door hurled open. A woman of about forty leaned on the door frame, her eyebrows raised.

"Where were you?" she barked.

"I just took a walk," Isa looked her in the eyes challengingly. Her eyes narrowed and she strode towards him quickly. Before the Prince could react: Saïx's mother grabbed his jaw with one hand, holding it in place with more power than he'd expected. She met his gaze and leaned over him, forcing him to look up at her. Isa hissed through his teeth, humiliated by the upper hand he'd given the woman through pure underestimation.

She smiled. "A walk, eh?" her amber eyes glinted. "Where to?"

"The square," Isa said as best he could. "Sat for a bit then came back. Needed some air."

"Air," she echoed in a whisper, sending a chill up the bluenet's spine. Her nails started to dig painfully into his cheeks and he winced. "Hurt, does it, love?" When Isa didn't respond she let go and slapped him hard. "Answer your mother," she shrieked.

Isa said nothing, meeting her gaze again, his own amber eyes glinting. He sat straight, gaining some height, before finally addressing her.

"Don't touch me," he looked directly at her, calm and collected. She just laughed and left the room, closing the door on her way out.

Isa slumped when her footsteps reached the other end of the house. Wiping the thin film of perspiration from his brow, the Prince put his shoes back on and decided to go for another walk. He wanted to grab a jacket but he didn't know which one was Saïx's (if the other boy even owned one, that is) so Isa left the house as quietly as possible, hoping that the crazy woman hadn't noticed.

Isa walked down the street towards the square, hoping to have a friend of Saïx's recognize him so he wouldn't be alone. To his dismay, a few people acknowledged him but none stopped to talk. He started fearing that his double _had _no friends. _But that's absurd...right?_

Once Isa reached the square he sat on a bench, idly watching the Moogle man his (her?) store. The plaza was unusually empty, only a few middle-to-upper class people milled about, minding their own business. The Prince let himself relax into the bench, not particularly caring that a few stray pieces of wood jabbed into his back. He felt himself drifting off and didn't try to stay awake, needing a break from both Saïx's life and his own...

_ Isa stands in the sun's glow, though he cannot see, only feel the heat on his body. Wondering why he cannot see, Isa lifts his hands to his face. He feels rags covering his whole head and suddenly can't breathe. Isa pulls the cloth from himself in a panic, thrusting it to the ground in a heap. Taking in his surroundings, the Prince stands in the throne room, light streaming through the windows. Isa is in his own clothes, satin flowing over his shoulders, a cape reaching his ankles. He looks up to the King's throne, the High Chancellor standing in front of it, holding the King's crown in his hands. Lea stands, too, tapping his foot impatiently, a look of desperation on his face._

_ "Come, Highness," the Chancellor calls. "Your coronation is starting."_

_ Isa feels himself sweating and sets his eyes on the throne, striding proudly, ready to be King. He notices after a few paces, though, that he seems to be getting no closer to his goal._

_ The ground tilts as well so that soon Isa is bent over, almost crawling up an impossibly steep hill. He quickens his pace but it is no use; no amount of effort gets the Prince any closer to his goal. He stops and looks around. Rows of faceless people watch him humiliate himself._

_ "Perhaps I'm not ready for the throne," Isa murmurs._

_ "Nonsense," the faceless people shout back in unison. "You are more ready than your father was. Our King is dead. Only you can take his place."_

_ "Then why won't you let me ascend?" Isa hears the door open behind him and whirls. The blue-haired girl stands, her cloud-coloured eyes staring at him. Her shirt's bedazzled and says 'Mommy's Little Girl' in pink rhinestones. Her hand extends towards him, as if offering something to him. Isa's chest rips and burns and he claws his ruffled shirt off, scratching at his flesh. Looking down, he sees 'LIAR' etched into his clavicle the blood distorting the letters as it drips. Horrified, he looks back to Saïx's sister but she's gone. He whirls back to the Chancellor but he's gone, too. Isa sees a hurt look on Lea's face before he sees the crown flying through the air towards him. As the crown falls, the floor tips until Isa's falling upside-down in the dark._

Isa threw his head back, gasping, but his breath was cut off as a canvas sac was thrown over his head. Isa struggled but something hard hit the back of his skull and he passed out again.

* * *

Saïx, more full than he'd ever been, waddled back to his room. After some quick rooting, he found Isa's pajamas. he went behind the privacy partition and changed quickly before Lea got there, afraid that he'd notice a small difference in a mole or something.

Luckily Saïx was in full pajamas by the time Lea came in . He blinked when he saw the bluenet.

"Still tired?" he asked, going to his armoire, which had been moved during dinner.

"Yeah," Saïx said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I guess seeing the King so...old...really took a lot out of me."

Lea only nodded, changing behind the privacy partition as well. Saïx was relieved, realizing that Lea and Isa hadn't been intimate before. A weight lifted from his shoulders and he found himself smiling. Lea came back in his own bottoms - no top, apparently - and stood at the edge of the bed. He looked to the covers to Saïx then behind himself and back to the covers again. Saïx slid over, making room. Lea's eyes widened but he slid under the comforters anyways. The redhead put a hand on Saïx's shoulder, smiling at him lovingly. Saïx returned the look, smiling a little goofily but hoping that he could keep up the ruse for the night.

"I knew it!" Lea leaped onto Saïx, pinning the bluenet's body between his knees and holding Saïx's hands above his head in a somewhat provocative position. "You've been acting un-Isa-like ever since you returned. I figured it wasn't him. No one else saw it but I did. Your eyes: they're not the same."

Saïx struggled a little. "Let me go; I can explain!"

"Save it," Lea spat. "You'll have to use your breath for your last words. You'll be executed for this, and rightfully so. To think I almost slept beside you!"

"Please! Isa is safe, I promise! If you'll wait a moment I can tell you what happened. You don't even have to let me go: just allow me to explain."

Lea's eyes narrowed. "Fine. But if I don't believe you then it's straight to the dungeons."

Saïx nodded, hoping with all of his heart that Lea was as rational as he'd been before Saïx had done...something...wrong. The bluenet explained slowly, knowing that his life depended on what he said and how he said it. Lea relaxed at the end, letting Saïx sit up. "What was it that finally proved it?" he asked.

"The compassion you exhibited towards me," Lea sighed, looking away. "Isa and I are always yelling at each other. Your indifference to me moving in was what tipped me off at first but your continuous kindness increased my suspicion throughout the afternoon, though I'm sure you were only trying to treat me how you thought Isa would.

Saïx nodded. "I could see that you didn't trust me but I had no idea what to do about it," he tilted his head, looking at Lea. "You love him, don't you?"

The Duke startled, turning to Saïx.

"Don't deny it," the bluenet smirked. "It's so obvious."

"Don't tell him, got it memorized?"

Saïx winked, then furrowed his brow, sure he'd looked silly. He became serious, though. "You two will have to at least _like_ each other, though, if you're getting married. Although..." the impostor Prince trailed off, thinking of his parents and trying to remember a time when they were happy. "I'd think that the King and Queen should love each other, being the main role models of all of Hollow Bastion."

"You're thinking hastily," Lea leaned on the headboard, crossing his arms behind his head and looking at the ceiling. "Isa doesn't love me."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Two men pulled a mini grand piano into the room once invited in. "Where do you want it?"

Saïx looked at Lea desperately. The redhead pointed over to a clear corner by the window. The men bowed a little, closing the door behind them.

"You play?" the bluenet looked at his new friend.

"We do: Isa and I," he elaborated. "I've only heard him a couple of times though; he's really shy about it."

"Have you ever played together?"

Lea shook his head. "I don't think he'd want to."

"I don't know," Saix said disin'genuously. "He seemed wistful when he saw that other piano. He could have been thinking of you."

Lea laughed sarcastically. "Sure. I'll believe _that_ one when I see it."

"Has he heard _you_ play?"

"Plenty of times," Lea closed his eyes. "If I start a song I always finish it, no matter how urgent the perturbation.

"Would you play for me?"

Lea sat up and stared at his fiancé's double. "For you?" Saïx nodded. "I suppose. Do you play?" Saïx shook his head. Lea went over to the piano, illuminated by the sunset. He started high, quickly transitioning down the keys with a chromatic scale. From there, the Duke got into the main phrase: a slow melody full of emotion. He closed his eyes, rocking into each press of the keys; every depression of the pedals. The tune changed tempo every once in awhile, telling a story. When he was done, Lea opened his eyes, a frustrated look on his face.

"It's not done," Saïx said, confused as to why the redhead had stopped.

"I haven't finished it," the stubborn Duke sighed.

"You – you _wrote_ that?"

"Yeah. I plan to play at it at our wedding but…I don't know how to finish it. I don't know how our relationship will fare."

Saïx nodded. "It's beautiful," he said, a little dazed by the musical talent that he'd been presented with. "What key is it in?"

"A major," Lea smiled sadly, sitting back on the bed. "Isa's favourite."

"We switch back this time to-morrow," the bluenet got comfortable under the covers. Lea did the same. "Why don't you come with me? You can confess then."

Lea had already fallen half-asleep. "Mhmm," he grunted. Saïx wasn't one hundred percent sure he'd been heard, but he had high hopes for the future.

* * *

A cold wash fell over Isa's head, jolting him awake. Spluttering, the Prince tried to take in his surroundings. He was tied to a low ceiling by his wrists, his feet resting on the floor comfortably but he was still exposed. He'd been stripped of his shoes and socks and the concrete floor was cold. A faint light shone from a fluorescent on the wall and a man stood in front of him. Short, balding. Another stood by the door. Taller, arms crossed, a lot of hair.

"Where am I?" Isa said.

"That's irrelevant," the short one said, tossing a bucket to the floor. Isa named him 'Brains' for the time being. "Your family should get word of your whereabouts soon enough."

"What are you talking about?"

The big guy, 'Brawn', chuckled. "Don't play dumb," he said. His voice was low and gruff as if he wasn't accustomed to using it.

"When they pay, you get to go home," Brains said. "Your father is a very stupid man for crossing us."

"And who, exactly, is "us"?" Isa kept looking around, trying to find a way out.

"Stalling will get you no-where," Brains turned swiftly, punching the Prince in the gut. Isa hunched forward, choking on his saliva a little, his breath gone. He stood straight, not letting on how winded he was. Isa looked at the man in front of him.

"You will very much regret that," the bluenet said calmly.

This time both men laughed. "I suppose I'll have a lot of things to regret then, by the time I'm done with you," Brains punched Isa in the face this time. The Prince kept his mouth open so he wouldn't break his teeth. He noticed the short man coming at him so Isa jumped, grabbing the rope up higher and kicking Brains back with both feet. The torturer was thrown back and hit the wall a few feet back, cracking his head on the drywall and slumping to the floor, out cold.

Brawn narrowed his eyes, stalking over to Isa. "You're going to regret that for the rest of your miserable little life," he growled.

"No," Brains choked out, regaining consciousness quickly. "We need him alive."

"Just alive?" the larger man's muscles rippled as he flexed them in anticipation.

Brains nodded. "Try not to do too much _permanent_ damage," he sneered, scratching his head where a little blood trickled from one of his bald-spots.

Brawn turned back to Isa. "Anything else to say, brat?"

"Listen to me: I am Prince Isa. I'm not the boy you wished to kidnap. If you don't let me go you'll be executed, I can assure you of that," Isa steeled his eyes.

"A Prince, eh? Perhaps we should double the ransom," Brains chuckled as Brawn's fist closed in on Isa's eyes.

* * *

Saïx and Lea pulled their hoods higher as a chill swept through the main plaza. The Prince's impersonator led the way through the impoverished part of town, not stopping for anyone. He'd grown up on those very streets but sunset was never a safe time to be out for _anyone_. He did stop, though, when he stood outside the building where he and Isa had switched lives. Lea sneezed and a cat ran out from behind a dumpster, causing the redhead to jump.

"You grew up out here?" he stood a little closer to Saïx, pulling his cloak closer to his body.

Saïx only nodded, looking for any sight of the true Prince. "C'mon, Highness," he whispered finally, "don't make me go home."

But Isa didn't come. Two hours ticked by and no one came by. Saïx took off towards his house. Lea followed. They stood outside the poor boy's house soon.

"You live here?" Lea's remarks were starting to irritate Saïx so he didn't acknowledge the Duke.

He knocked.

A girl answered, looking from Saïx to Lea. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking behind her.

Saïx bit the inside of his cheek, seeing his sister not recognize him. "I am Prince Isa," he lied. "May I speak to your mother, please?"

The girl nodded, calling behind her. "Mommy: the Prince is here!" Soon Saïx's mother came to the door. She smiled kindly and ushered the boys in, settling them on the couch and giving them some cookies.

"What could be the occasion for your Highness' to grace our home?" she sat across from the boys' spots on the couch.

"We're looking for your son," Lea said calmly.

The woman bristled. "He's not here. Why? What did he do _this_ time?"

"Nothing, ma'am," Saïx continued when Lea gaped. "He simply has missed a rendezvous with us and I was worried that something could have happened."

"You think that _I_ did something to him?" she started fidgeting. "He didn't come home last night and he's been gone ever since. I have no idea what's happened."

Saïx nodded. "I see. Thank you for your time, ma'am," he rose and went to the door. Lea followed him. The little girl stood by the door, eavesdropping. "Is she telling the truth?" Saïx didn't trust his mother as far as he could throw her. His sister looked into Saïx's eyes and nodded eagerly.

"Bring my brother home safe, Highness," she murmured. Saïx ruffled her hair like always.

"Promise," he said before the men left.

They went back to the rendezvous spot, just to make sure. When Saïx relaxed, Lea stood in front of him.

"Does she always talk about you like that?"

The bluenet sighed. "I had hoped that she cared about me at least a little. I guess now I know that she doesn't," Saïx rolled up his sleeves, showing Lea the burn he'd gotten the previous day.

The redhead hugged his friend, not letting go until another cat scared him.

Saïx laughed. "Let's go. We can look for Isa in the morning."

"Yeah," Lea looked sideways at the Prince's double as they walked. "How old is your sister? What's her name?"

"She's about ten. Mum found her in the street and calls her a miracle. Mum never wanted me. Never wanted a child of her own. Her name…I don't think she has one. Mum and Dad never officially named her. We all call her different things, but I call her 'Aqua'."

Lea nodded. "It suits her," he smiled.

"It's better than what Dad calls her: 'Kerri'." Lea made a face. "I know. Mum calls her 'Willa'. It's not bad, I suppose. Her friends call her that, too, so I guess you could call it her name. She'll always be Aqua to me, though."

"Which one does she like best?"

"I really don't know. She doesn't tell anyone that I call her Aqua, though. I don't know if that's a good thing or if she's embarrassed."

"I think she really cares about you," Lea slipped his hand into Saïx's.

Saïx squeezed Lea's hand, relishing his first close relationship outside of his house. He hoped that he'd be able to stay friends with the redhead even after Isa came back to his place as Prince of Hollow Bastion.

* * *

_Isa stands outside his bedroom. He doesn't have to look around to tell that he's alone. The Prince is in ankle-length pajama bottoms and it's dark out but he's warm. Cautiously, Isa turns the door handle. The door opens without complaint, silent although it usually creaks. Everything in the room is completely black except for a candle light flickering from behind the curtain around the bed. Isa pulls the curtains aside swiftly, revealing an empty bed with one candle burning on the headboard._

_ "You didn't think I'd be in your bed, did you?" A voice speaks from behind Isa. The bluenet turns and, out of the darkness, Lea steps into the candle's glow, hands in his pockets._

_ "No," Isa looks his fiancè in the eye. "I was afraid that someone threatening was waiting for me."_

_ "Like you'd be able to do anything about it," Lea scoffed. "You couldn't even avoid getting caught by a couple of low-level gangsters."_

_ "How could I have know that Saix's family is involved with the mob?"_

_ Lea just shakes his head before walking away. His disembodied voice echoes through the room: "You'll never get what you want until you put all irrelevant forces aside and simply _take _it. Until you embrace what you truly desire: you won't have anything to hold on to."_

_ "Lea; wait! I'm ready to be King. I - I _want _to live up to my father's leadership."_

_ Lea laughs. "Obviously. You'll get that whether you try or not. This is bigger than that. Until you accept your own need for happiness...well...you won't be happy."_

* * *

Three days had passed and there was still no sign of Isa. The pair had put up fliers and had given instructions to the guards to bring the boy to the Prince should they find him. Every search came up empty and Isa didn't show up during the nights when Lea and Saïx went to meet him. It seemed that the true Prince had disappeared for good.

"I didn't realize he hated his life so much," Lea said after the fourth night of going across town. "I should have been more compassionate with him."

"He's not a child," Saïx sighed. "I don't think he ran away. He's still in Hollow Bastion. He's been tied up somehow. My family's not holding him so –" Saïx stopped abruptly.

"What? What is it?" Lea shook the bluenet.

"My dad…owes the mob money…they probably took him, thinking he was me…shit: they could be anywhere!"

"Holy shit!" Lea's whole body shook. "We – we have to find him! He could be dead or – or worse!"

Saïx blanched. Not only was he afraid of what might happen if he'd accidentally killed the Prince but also because the bluenet felt that he'd made some sort of connection with Isa by understanding what his life is like.

"I'll up the search team," Saïx said. "Has Xaldin come back yet?"

Lea shook his head. "He's probably sulking since he's supposed to be looking for you and…well…he hates you."

Saïx sat on the bed, holding his head in his hands. "Why did I put Isa into my life? I wanted this for my own selfish reasons and I didn't even _consider_ what could happen."

"I really want to say that it's not your fault but dude…it totally is. And I don't want to blame you because you couldn't have guessed that this would happen but…you _could have_ taken the risks into account! If you knew your family was indebted to the _mob_ why would you put Isa into that kind of situation!"

"We were only switched for a _day_! I – I was selfish, I know, but I'm going to do everything within my power, which is actually Isa's, to get your fiancé back safely. You have to trust me.

"Whatever happens, you have to trust me that I'll never give up on finding Isa. I promise."

Lea stared at Saïx for a long time, not saying anything. His expression remained blank until he finally said: "The wedding is scheduled for tomorrow."

The bluenet stood up and sat back down in shock. "What?"

"You didn't know? Everyone has been fussing over the both of us for the last couple of days; I thought you'd have picked up on it if someone hadn't mentioned it outright," Lea's eyebrows pushed upwards worriedly. "You'll have to go through with it and, when we find Isa, you two can make the switch discretely."

Saïx nodded, biting his lip. "We'll get married, find Isa and put everything back to normal, though it would be nice if it weren't in that order."

"We're going to have to kiss, you know," Lea's face scrunched up.

Saïx got a panicked look on his face. "I've never kissed anyone before."

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Lea sneered, a smile on his face.

"You're a big joker, you are," the impostor laughed, falling back onto the bed.

"That's me," the redhead said, his smile becoming sad for a split second. "Let's go to sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us."

* * *

_Isa stands, again, in the throne room, by the door. Only the Chancellor and Lea are in the room, otherwise, over by the thrones._

_ The older man doesn't hold the crown this time, but a small, leather-bound book. Lea looks anxious. Isa puts his hands in his pockets nervously. He feels something in his left pocket and pulls it out. A small gold band sits in his palm. A wedding ring._

_ Isa sneaks a glance at Lea, who suddenly looks hopeful. The redhead pulls a gold ring of his own out of his pocket, holding it out to Isa, a shy smile on the Duke's face. Isa tries to run to the boy but his feet are stuck to the floor. He takes a deep breath._

A sharp slap to the face woke the Prince up. "Water," he said, his voice cracking. Brawn brought over a full canteen and put it to Isa's lips. The boy drank greedily, coughing a little when a drop went down the wrong way. "Thank you," he said when Brawn put the canteen back on the floor. "How long has it been?"

"Four nights," Brains said. "Families usually contact us as soon as possible."

"My parents don't care about me," Isa had given up quickly on convincing the youngsters that he was the Prince. "They're probably glad that I'm gone," he said, spitting out a little blood.

"Usually I'd find that hard to believe but I'm starting to…Do you have any siblings?" there was something in Brain's eyes that told Isa the short man already knew but just wanted an excuse to hit Isa when he lied. So he didn't.

"Yeah. A younger sister," he hung his head, suddenly feeling light-headed.

"Sweet thing," Brawn sneered. "Your dad calls her Kerri, right?" Isa nodded, hoping he wasn't being tricked. "It doesn't suit her," the muscles mused.

"I agree," Isa really did. 'Kerri' didn't suit the girl at all. The Prince hoped that he could keep up the ruse long enough.

* * *

Saïx stood behind the doors to the throne room, dressed all in black. _How ironic,_ he thought, _that the King should pass the night before Isa's wedding, turning it into a coronation as well. Peachy._

The attendants, also dressed in black, opened the door simultaneously. A high note sounded from the piano in the throne room and the doors opened fully as Lea's fingers deftly went down the chromatic scale. Looking straight at the thrones, Saïx stepped forward in time to the music. The redhead was on the other side of the room, playing, though not with as much conviction as he had had the last time Saïx had heard it. He wondered if Lea had made up a tentative ending for this ceremony. Everyone in the hall had happy expressions, thrilled that their beloved 'Prince' was finally taking his rightful place on the throne.

Saïx was about halfway across the room when a shout rang through the hall. Lea didn't stop playing but Saïx turned. Xaldin stood, hunched over, panting. A few guards looked like they wanted to drag him away but didn't dare anger the scary man.

"Your Highness," he panted. "I've found him. I found Saïx. His sister begged me to help. I wouldn't have if…if my Ienzo hadn't been good friends with her but I found him!"

Saïx turned to Lea. "Lea! He's found Isa!"

Lea turned his head, fingers stopping where they were. He seemed shell-shocked for a moment but quickly ran to Saïx. "Show me where he is," Lea said.

The girl stepped out from behind Xaldin.

"Aqua?" Saïx's eyes widened.

"Saïx?" she ran and tackle-hugged the bluenet. "Let's save the Prince," she said. "You'll explain this later."

He nodded, joining hands with Lea, the four of them taking off and leaving everyone else very confused.

* * *

_Isa stands in the throne hall yet again. The Chancellor holds the crown and Lea smiles encouragingly. Isa doesn't care what the crotchety old man has to say._

_ "Why?" Isa shouts at Lea. "Why didn't you look for me?"_

_ "Didn't look for you? Isa: I looked for you every night. I followed Saïx every night to your meeting place! I planned to tell you that...that I -"_

_ "I love you!"_

_ Isa clamps his hands over his mouth when he realizes that it was _he _who yelled. "I - I mean..."_

_ Lea smiles wide, his teal eyes lighting up. He opens his arms, inviting a hug. Isa smiles just as beautifully, running to the redhead. No obstacles get in his way. In fact, he almost flies to the Duke. They embrace, the High Chancellor puts the crown on Isa's head and - _

"Isa!"

A crash awakened the bluenet. His eyes jerked open and he saw Lea in the door-frame, the door itself kicked off it's hinges. Behind Lea stood Xaldin. The two entered, followed by Saïx and his sister. The redhead ran over to Isa and began untying him, gracing his fingers over the liaisons and bruises the Prince had acquired.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been looking everywhere," Lea whispered under his breath.

Isa put his hand on his fiancé's cheek, looking into his eyes. "I know," he said, smiling. Lea blushed, looking away before leaning forward, meeting Isa's lips with his own. They both closed their eyes, feeling and enjoying each other truly for the first time.

"I love you," Isa said when they pulled away.

"I love you too," Lea said, not letting go.

"Um...guys?"

The couple turned to Xaldin, who held Brains and Brawn by their collars, Both were unconscious.

"Take them to the dungeons," Saïx said. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry. I guess I'm finally getting used to the whole 'Prince thing' just in time to stop, huh?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you could take my place and marry Lea -" the hand Isa had flicked as he smoke got pinned to his side when Lea grabbed him. The redhead looked much like a child. "I guess not," Isa laughed. "But leave those two here. We'll deal with them later."

"Right!" Saïx hit his palm with his fist. "Isa, we've got to get back!" Your coronation-slash-marriage is _right now_!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Isa pulled out of his clothes, Saïx did the same and the others turned away, giving the boys their privacy. Once the bluenets were back in their normal clothes, the party ran back to the Castle. All of the towns-people who hadn't made it to the wedding (a select few but they decided that their crops needed tending to, understandably) turned and whispered, some even pointing. Regardless, the group ran back, crashing through the doors to the throne hall. Lea ran forward, sitting at the piano again, taking a moment to catch his breath. Xaldin and Aqua sat in a few free seats. Saïx went to do so as well but Isa put a hand on the poor boy's shoulder, stopping him.

"Could you give me away?" the Prince asked, tears in his eyes. "My father is dead, and I'll mourn later, so I'd be honoured if you would give me away. You and I...we have a connection now, I think. So...please?"

Saïx nodded, smiling more widely and more true than he ever had. Isa put his hand under his double's elbow and the boys walked as Lea played the piano again. The redhead didn't seem as nervous and Saïx figured that the Duke had decided on and ending to the song.

When they got the the High Chancellor Saïx and Isa hugged and Saïx sat down in the nearest clear seat. Isa waited as Lea completed the tune. A few slow, passionate notes in the middle of the keyboard left a beautiful chord resonating through the stone hall.

Isa was full-on bawling by the time Lea stood in front of him. "You wrote that for me?" he whispered. "A major," he laughed a little.

Lea shook his head. "I wrote that for _us_," he wiped Isa's tears gently.

The ceremony continued without a hitch, Isa was crowned and, finally, married to the man he loved. Their kiss was sweeter than any other kiss shared before.

Everyone was just getting up to file out of the hall when two men somersaulted out from under a pew. Brains and Brawn held rifles to Aqua's head and the head of another person. They looked at the Saïx, recognition spreading across their faces.

They said nothing but fired aimlessly. The bullet bounced off of Xaldin's breastplate and grazed Saïx's face before going out the window.

Brains rushed up to the bluenet, holding a knife to the small wound on Saïx's forehead. His rifle was on the ground, though no one saw him switch weapons.

"Think you can get away _that easily_, eh?" he sneered in Saïx's face. "Don't move or your sister gets it. Precious little Kerri," he cooed, "you wouldn't want any harm to come to her, now would you?"

"You leave Aqua alone," Saïx hissed.

Brains, with a swift jerk of the wrist, sliced through the bluenet's skin, an 'x' forming. He brought his hands to his face, both because it hurt and to keep the blood out of his face.

In the brief confusion, Xaldin kicked the rifle pointed at Aqua from Brawn's grip, pointing it at him. "I can't believe we forgot about these guys," he said, motioning to the other guards. "Lock them up."

The guards ran forward, knocking the knife from Brains' grip and holding both men fast. They were escorted out and Saïx was escorted out to the medical wing (he was offered a stretcher but wanted to walk on his own). Xaldin and aqua went with him.

Isa turned to Lea, falling into his arms. "He'll be okay," the new Queen said.

"I know," Isa sighed, looking into his husband's teal eyes. "Do you think he'd accept living in the Castle? His home life sucks and...well...I can't just send him back to that, you know?"

Lea nodded. "I'm sure he'd love living here. He feels he has a connection with you and I think that we're best friends, now," he smiled shyly.

Isa pecked Lea on the lips. "I wouldn't be surprised. You guys seem close."

A knock was heard on the other side of the door. Isa gave permission to enter and a couple entered, followed by a guard. The couple approached the Royal Couple angrily. Isa recognized the woman as Saïx's mother.

"Where's my baby? Willa said she had to see you; where is she?"

"Calm down, Ma'am. Your daughter is in the medical wing with Saïx."

"Why? What's happened to her?"

"Nothing. Saïx has been injured and she's merely making sure he's alright. We an have this man escort you to your children."

They both looked much more relieved, though they learned that Saïx was injured. Isa wished they'd just name the girl. He was, by that point, confused as to what her true name was. He really hoped that it wasn't 'Kerri'.

"Let's go tell Saïx and his family the good news," Lea said, taking Isa's hand. The bluenet nodded, glad that nothing truly bad could ever happen to him, his husband and his doppleganger ever again. "And let's promote Xaldin. And give that girl a basket of chocolate - Oh! And then we'll give _ourselves_ a basket of chocolate."

"Alright, Lea, alright. Let's just hope that that mark on Saïx's face doesn't scar."

"Way to jinx it, babe."

"Huh?"

Lea chuckled. "Never-mind."


	5. Raincloud

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Ace belongs to me.

This chapter includes: Cleon, SoRiku and Larxene. 'Nuff said.

Chapter Five: Raincloud

There once was a woman, Naminé, who had very little munny but a single child who she loved very much. The boy, Cloud, was stoic and understanding of his mother's frustrations. They lived a quiet but content life in a small cottage in the village until tragedy struck.

"Mom; I'm home!" Cloud closed the front door behind him before looking into the house. A basket of groceries lay, discarded, on the floor, fruit completely still, having stopped rolling long ago. Naminé lay on the floor, unconscious, her blonde hair spread out in a halo around her head. The woman's white dress completed her angelic look. The usually calm, rational young man cried in distress, alerting the whole street.

The first to arrive was a woman from next door. "What happened?" she asked, kneeling beside Naminé.

"I just got home and she was like this," Cloud sniffled. "I don't know what's wrong."

Aqua nodded. "I'll get the doctor," she said. When she opened the door, Ventus stood, having been just about to open it. "Ven!" Aqua hugged her husband. "Stay with Cloud; I'm going to get Vanitas."

Ventus nodded and sat on the floor beside the boy. He did a few easy things: checked for a pulse, checked her eyes and, after grabbing a thermometer, checked her temperature.

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Cloud looked up into Ventus' blue eyes hopefully.

"I don't know," the man sighed truthfully. "She's got a fever but she's otherwise unharmed right now."

Cloud nodded, helping Ventus lay Naminé in her bed. Cloud brushed his mother's hair back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're sixteen, aren't you, Cloud?" Ventus asked, sitting beside the Strife boy.

"I will be in a week," he murmured.

Ven nodded. "They say that sixteen is a magical age. A big change may be just around the corner. Something good is in your future, I think."

"Since when can you see the future, Ventus?" Cloud laughed a little.

"It's just a feeling," the adult replied. "I've learned to always trust my gut."

Several sarcastic come-backs ran through Cloud's mind but he didn't feel like saying any of them.

Aqua and Vanitas joined the blonds shortly after. Aqua stood by the door and Ventus joined her, holding her hands comfortingly. Vanitas sat on the bed, bringing out his medical instruments. He checked her pulse, temperature and respiration.

"Get a damp cloth," the intimidating man said. Cloud ran and did as he was told. Vanitas took the cloth and dabbed it around Naminé's neck, shoulders and bosom before putting it on her forehead. "Give her plenty of rest and be sure she's properly hydrated," Vanitas collected his things together, standing up. "I'll be back in a week to see how she's doing," he left without another word.

Cloud took a deep breath, looking over to Aqua and Ventus. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I'll call you if I need anything," the boy turned back to his mother and the couple, recognizing their dismissal, went home.

* * *

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Naminé woke up. Cloud immediately got her a glass of water and, after sitting her up, made sure that she drank it all.

"Thank you," she said. "What happened?" Cloud explained it all. "Oh," Naminé breathed. She stayed quiet for awhile and Cloud let her think. "Cloud: I'm going to marry."

"What? Why?"

"I won't be around for very much longer," Naminé smiled sadly, "and you deserve a true family, Cloud. Besides: if I were to pass there's no way that what little savings I have could support you through the rest of school."

"Don't say that! Mom: you're fine, you're healthy. If you weren't then Dr. Vanitas would have said something, right?"

"I've been seeing him for awhile, now, Cloud," Naminé confessed, looking out the window. "He probably didn't want to tell you."

"Why? Shouldn't I know?"

"Because I told him not to," the woman whispered harshly. "There are many things I haven't told you, Cloud. I hope that you can forgive me. Everything will come to light soon, I promise."

"Of course I can forgive you," Cloud sighed, taking his mother's hand. "Everyone has their secrets…So: who do you plan to marry?" the word came out awkward and twisted, as the young man was not remotely used to the idea of a family bigger than just his mother and he.

"Her name is Larxene," Naminé's smile turned happier. "She's kind enough and has plenty of munny. I don't know that I love her but as long as we're friends I'm plenty happy. She has two children. I can't remember their names but there's a girl and a boy. I haven't met them, either, so I don't know what they're like but Larxene says they're nice enough."

Cloud nodded slowly, wrapping his mind around step-siblings. "I would like to meet them," he said cautiously.

"I'm so glad," Naminé clapped her hands together, standing. "Let me get dressed, I'll go see Larxene and talk to her about it."

"Are you sure? Don't you want me to go with you?" the boy watched his mother as she picked out a blue dress.

"No. I'll be fine. Now get out; I have to change."

Cloud obliged, glad to see his mother so excited and energized after her fall. He made himself a cup of tea and sat at the dining room table. "Good luck," he said as Naminé left. "Have fun, I guess," he added as an after-thought.

When the door closed Cloud was left alone at the table. It didn't take long for the blond to realize how exhausted he was, having stayed up all night taking care of his mother. He went to his room and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

A moment later Cloud felt his shoulder being rocked. He moaned and rolled over, seeing Naminé's hair, way too bright in the sunlight.

"What?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Do you want me to go with you, after all?"

"No, silly. I've been there and back already. You must have been really out of it! Anyways, I spoke with Larxene and we decided to get married in two days. That way we're covered…just in case."

Cloud's eyes widened. "Two days? That's insane. I –"

"Calm down," she laughed. "You'll meet Larxene and her kids at the wedding. Their names are Xion and Roxas, by the way. I'm sure you'll all get along. They seemed nice, from what I saw of them."

Cloud nodded, not wanting to meddle in his mother's love life. If Naminé wanted to get married then it was her business and he had no reason to interfere. Instead the young man gave his mother a big, congratulatory hug and told her that he'd make supper that night. She protested a little but gave in easily, sitting on the counter, starting casual conversation.

They talked about pretty much everything, enjoying the last real conversation they'd have as a family.

* * *

First thing the next morning a telegram came from Larxene. The man gave the message ("I'll see you at my place tomorrow morning STOP Hair and makeup there STOP Here's munny for a dress STOP I have rings STOP Love you STOP") and enough munny for a truly grand wedding gown. They thanked the man and, once he left, Naminé's face lit up, a glorious smile spreading across her face.

"Let's go shopping!"

So they did. Cloud held the cash, as Naminé was afraid that she'd drop it somewhere. They stopped at a dress store in the square with a good reputation and the woman immediately started trying on dresses. The clerk proved very helpful, incorporating Cloud's wants (not too revealing), Naminé's wants (sequins) and what would look good on her. After a good deal of trial and error: they decided on the perfect dress. An A-line, it flared gracefully from her waist, some beading at the top, above her bust and short, flared sleeves. It was simple but she made it look perfect.

Tears welled up in Naminé's eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly. Cloud paid as his mother stood, looking at herself in the mirror. He eventually got her out of the dress and they went to a shoe store, where they found a simple, comfortable pair of lavender/white flats. They were quite cheap, as you couldn't see them from under the dress anyways.

They got back home and put everything away neatly. The family stood there for a second, not sure what to do next.

"We still have some money left," Naminé noted, pursing her lips. "I think we should go out to dinner. Just the two of us."

Cloud nodded. "That sounds good. Can we go to Cid's?"

Naminé put her sneakers on again, nodding and motioning for her son to follow.

The walk to Cid's diner was a short one, and one they'd walked many times before. Cid was a middle-aged man who, though he lost his wife years ago, still had the energy of a young man. Cloud was friends with Cid's daughter, Rikku, who waitressed part-time at the diner. Cloud saw her hanging up her apron as they walked through the door. She turned when the bell jingled, her face lighting up when she saw them.

"Naminé! Cloud! Nice to see you again," Rikku ran over and gave them both hugs. "I just got off; can I join you?"

"Sure," Naminé said, sitting in their usual booth by the bar. The teens sat, too, across from the woman.

Cid came up, a pen and pad in his hand, though he put them away when he saw who it was.

"Cloud," the muscled man clapped the young adult on the back. "How have things been?"

"Alright," Cloud smiled up, making eye contact with Cid. The two families very much completed each other, Cid acting as a father-figure to Cloud and Naminé acting as a mother-figure to Rikku. The teens grew up around each other and often bickered just as siblings would. "Mom's getting married tomorrow."

Cid and Rikku's jaws dropped. "When did _this_ happen?" Rikku shrieked. "Are we invited?"

"We only decided yesterday," Naminé chuckled, looking to Cid. "I had another fall so we decided to speed things up."

Cid nodded, chewing on a toothpick thoughtfully.

"_Cid_ knew? Mom," Cloud chastised, though he wasn't truly angry. The dinner went smoothly, Cid getting their regular orders and listening in when he wasn't too busy. Cloud was glad that Rikku was there; she proved that she wasn't the last person to hear of his mother's sickness. The girl's presence also put some perspective on the situation.

Naminé went to the washroom and Cloud slumped in his chair. "This is going much too fast for me," he sighed. "Only yesterday I knew nothing about her illness or Larxene and she's getting married _tomorrow_ for _me_!"

"It just goes to show how much she loves you," Rikku smiled, though she seemed just as exasperated has he. "Though I always imagined that, if either of our parents were to marry it would be with each other. It's childish, I know, but you're my brother Cloud. I always thought it would be fun to be related."

"It's not childish," Cloud said, looking into Rikku's green eyes. "I always had the same notion. But I've realized that we don't need to see our parents married to be brother and sister. You're already my little sister." he leaned over to her, speaking in a hushed tone. "Will you be my escort at the ceremony tomorrow? I don't want to meet my new family alone and my mother may be a little...biased."

"Sure," Rikku nodded. "Maybe Roxas will be hot!" she laughed.

Cloud laughed, too. "Maybe," he smirked. "Although having my sister dating my step-brother might be a little weird."

"Agreed," Rikku sat back, licking her teeth casually. "You'll be moving, then."

"Across town. I'll visit as often as I can. You'll do the same, right?"

"Of course! We'll hang out all the time. I promise."

Naminé got back from the washroom. "We should go, Cloud. We've got a big day ahead of us!" she went for her wallet as Cid arrived.

"No charge, bride-to-be," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

Naminé giggled, smacking him gently on the chest. "You're too much, Cid. Really," she put her wallet back in her purse. "Come on, Cloud. We'll see Rikku and Cid tomorrow."

Cloud nodded, hugged his friend, and followed his mother home.

* * *

Cloud adjusted his tie nervously in front of the mirror. _All you need to do is walk with your mother, give her away to a strange woman and learn to love your new family,_ he assured himself sarcastically. _And the whole time a moving group will be taking your things to your new home. Awesome._ Cloud turned from the mirror, sure he'd procrastinated enough. A rumble on the dirt road alerted the blond's attention. He strode to the front door, opening it. A coachman stood, about to knock.

"Hello," he straightened himself, brushing his suit down. "I am here to escort Mistress Naminé and Master Cloud to Mistress Larxene's home."

"Hey. I'm Cloud," the teen extended his hand, which the coachman shook. "I'll just go get mom. Come in," he motioned and the man stepped inside. Cloud closed the door, running to get his mother. "Mom: the coach is here," he called.

"Alright. Let's go," the blonde stepped from her room, carrying her outfit over her arm. The small family followed the coachman outside, taking one last look at the only home Cloud had ever known. They sighed before getting in the coach and driving away.

On the way they picked up "Master Cid" and "Mistress Rikku". Though the whole coach was thick with fear, anticipation and sweat, no one said a thing. It wasn't until they reached the long driveway leading to Larxene's mansion that Cloud broke the silence.

"You look lovely, Rikku," he smiled.

"Thanks," she ran her fingers through the ruffles in her skirt. "I really like this dress."

The coach stopped and the coachman helped Naminé out. Cid got out next, followed by Cloud. Cloud held his hand out, helping Rikku down.

"Since when are you a gentleman?" she laughed, taking his hand and jumping, her skirt ruffling in a parachute before her feet hit the ground.

He laughed a little, though it sounded fake event o him. "Since I need to impress my new family who, by the looks of this house, could easily be nobility."

Rikku stopped laughing, staring at the huge house, perfect landscaping and various workers running around, making sure that everything was perfect for the wedding. The teens approached the front door behind the parents slowly, staring in awe once they got inside.

"Naminé! Welcome!" another blonde woman ran down the stairs, embracing Cloud's mother and kissing her sweetly. She was in a bathrobe with two rollers in her hair, curling two antennae-like projections. Her makeup was minimal (a point in her favour, Cloud supposed): eye-shadow, mascara and lip-gloss. Her teal eyes glinted when she spotted Cloud and Rikku. Larxene stalked over to the teens, extending her hand to Cloud, shaking his. She stared at Rikku suspiciously.

"I'm Larxene," she finally said, going to shake the girl's hand, "and you are…?"

"Rikku," the teen replied, smiling nervously, "Cloud's best friend."

"I see. Welcome, Rikku; I do hope you enjoy yourself."

Rikku nodded as Cid stepped forward, extending his own hand. "I'm Cid," he said. "Rikku's dad and Naminé's brother."

"What?" the teens called simultaneously. "We're…cousins?" Cloud continued.

"You didn't know? We though it was kind of obvious," Cid said, baffled.

"No wonder they didn't get married," Rikku whispered into Cloud's ear. He nodded.

"It doesn't change anything," Naminé said. "You two are still best friends."

The conversation ended when two more people came down the stairs. The first was a girl with short black hair and icy blue eyes. The other was a blond boy with messy hair. His eyes were blue, too, but they didn't look nearly as malicious as his sister's. He had an ice cream pop in his mouth.

They got to the bottom and surveyed the situation warily.

"I do hope we're not interrupting anything," the girl, Xion, looked to her mother.

"No, that's okay." Naminé smiled. "It's nice to see you two again."

"Likewise," Xion smiled, though it seemed empty. She turned to Cloud. "You must be Cloud. I've heard a lot about you."

"That's funny," he extended his hand, "I've heard hardly anything about you."

"We'll have to catch up, then. We'll have plenty of time for that, luckily," she put her hand in his, waiting.

Cloud didn't know what to do until Rikku told him. "Bow low and kiss her hand," she hissed in his ear. He did so and, when he stood again, Xion took her hand back, smiling as you would to a child having difficulties learning their multiplication tables.

"Yeah, well…I'm looking forward to it," he smiled but, in reality, wasn't too sure he liked Xion, if their first encounter revealed her usual character. He turned to Roxas. "I'm Cloud," he said, extending his hand for a good, hearty, manly handshake.

"Roxas," the other blond smiled. "Sorry about my sister," he whispered. "She can be a little…cranky, sometimes," he chuckled quietly, sneaking a glance at the brunette. She was glowering at them as if she knew that she was the subject of their snickering.

"Rikku gets like that, too, sometimes. You know: during her _time of the month_," he exclaimed when Rikku punched his shoulder.

"We're both surrounded by women," Roxas sighed, smiling mischiviously. "It'll be good to have a dude around."

"Agreed," Cloud said. "I've always been able to talk to Cid but it'll be nice to _live_ with a guy for once."

Roxas nodded and opened his mouth to say something.

"Roxas: we've got stuff to do! Come on!"

Roxas ducked his head. "Coming," he called back. "See you later," he said to Cloud as he ran after his sister.

"Huh," Cloud watched his step-brother round a corner, out of sight. _That was weird. You'd think that, as the only man in the house, he'd have some balls. She is kinda scary, though…_

* * *

The ceremony was in the backyard. Larxene stood at the altar, waiting patiently. The rollers had been taken out of her hair, causing her antennae to curl a little. Her mermaid-style dress was trailing lightly on the ground when she moved. It was white with a line of black lace spiraling down from her waist to the ground.

Naminé walked to the woman in time to the music, the bounce in her step evident.

Cloud turned to Rikku, not sure how he felt. His cousin's eyes were watering and she turned to wipe them as soon as she noticed that Cloud was watching her. After a few minutes, after the sermon had started, Rikku turned back to her cousin.

"Your mom looks so happy," she whispered, resting her head on Cloud's shoulder. He nodded, knowing she felt it but he didn't say anything.

The ceremony ended as quickly as it had begun and Cloud was called over for photos. The new family posed for awhile before Cid and Rikku came over and the four took a few pictures. After that Xion and Roxas pulled Cloud into pictures of just the kids. Cloud left after that, sitting outside while the brides took pictures. Rikku joined him after a little while, hunching over the banister and looking over to the beach not far away. Cloud joined her shortly after and they stood in silence for a long time. Eventually Rikku snaked her hand down to intertwine her fingers with Cloud's. They stood like that for another long time until Cid came to take Rikku home. The two were jolted out of their thoughts, noticing that the sun was already low in the sky. They embraced one last time before Rikku went home, leaving Cloud all alone. He sat, leaning his back on the banister, sighing.

Naminé soon came, pulled up a chair, and sat in front of her son. She watched the waves until he chose to speak.

"It's going to be okay, right?" he asked quietly. He elaborated when she didn't respond. "_You're_ going to be okay."

Naminé sighed. "I can't promise anything, Cloud. We'll just have to wait a few more days until Dr. Vanitas comes to check. I feel very energized right now but there's always the possibility that I'll, um, crash, I suppose," she trailed off, looking at her lap. "I don't know what's wrong with me and, as far as I know, neither does Dr. Vanitas. We can only live every day as is."

Cloud nodded.

"Listen: why don't you find your new room? Everything will be scattered around but the movers will be back tomorrow to help with the heavier things. Think about arrangement overnight and get lots of sleep, okay?"

Cloud nodded again, getting up and going back inside. Naminé followed, going over to Xion and whispering in the brunette's ear.

Xion came over to Cloud as Naminé disappeared in the crowd. "Here: I'll show you your room," she said before turning, leaving the blond no choice but to follow her or be left alone in a sea of strangers. He followed up the stairs and down the hall until they reached a room with an open door. He went in, looking at all of the boxes. His things (minimal as they were) were packed up as if they were just that – things.

"See you tomorrow," Xion said before leaving. Cloud nodded, going over to his bed. He frowned when the light turned on behind him, showing that it had no sheets or blankets. He turned to see who had turned the light on. Roxas stood in the doorway. He came in when Cloud nodded to him. Cloud sat on his bare bed, patting the mattress beside him. Roxas joined his step-brother, sighing once his butt hit the fabric. He continued falling, laying down.

"How are you doing?" Roxas mumbled, his eyes closed.

"I don't know. I just want to go to bed. At least this _is_ my bed," he stood up and looked around. "I think I want the bed there," he pointed to the wall across from the door. "Could you help me move it, please? I can't sleep with it in the middle of the room like this."

Roxas sat up slowly. "Sure," he went to a corner of the bed. "Push on three. One, two _three_," the boys hauled the bed lengthwise against the wall with the headboard against the other wall by the bay window.

"Thanks," Cloud said. "Make yourself comfortable, I suppose," he sat on the bed, smiling awkwardly. Roxas sat on the seat, looking out the window. "I have to say that I'm glad that the walls are blue," Cloud looked around absently. "I was afraid that it was Xion's old room and that it would be pink or something," he chuckled but fell silent when he heard Roxas sigh sadly. "What's wrong?"

Roxas took his time before answering. "It used to be Kairi's room," he mumbled, turning away from Cloud.

"Who's...Kairi?" Cloud asked warily.

"Our older sister. She caught something about five years ago and...it's a little hard seeing someone else using her room."

Cloud got off his bed and joined Roxas in the bay window. "Tell me about her," he said softly.

"You would have liked her, I think," Roxas started. "She had a very active imagination. She'd always talk about talking to little people who lived in the walls," he laughed a little. "She was a year older than Xion and I and always played with us when we were little.

"Kairi and Xion had a falling out, though, when I was nine. Xion told Kairi to grow up and stop believing in her 'imaginary friends'. Kai insisted that they weren't imaginary and they didn't talk for days. I never took sides but I went to talk to Kairi right after the fight so Xion assumed that I loved Kai more or something. Xi's never been the same since," he smiled sadly. "I haven't called her 'Xi' since we were nine. She decided that nicknames were for babies.

"Xion's been mean to me since. When Kai was here she'd stand up for me but after she...died, Xion got worse. I stood up for myself at first but mom always took her side so I eventually started doing what Xion says simply to preserve myself. Maybe she blames herself for Kairi's death. I don't know.

"Kairi was my best friend. If it hadn't been for her then I wouldn't be anything like I am now."

"How do you mean?" Cloud prompted when Roxas fell silent.

"My best friend now, Axel, is a lot like Kairi. I think they'd have gotten along. He's a few years older than me so he's not at school but when I hang out with that redhead and our other friends I'm happier than I've been since Kai - also a redhead - was still alive."

"When my mum and I do things with Rikku and Cid I feel like a real family. I guess we were, all along. Now that I think about it: the clues were there but my...cousin...and I never picked up on them," he laughed. "I guess we're not as mature as we'd like to think."

"I hate being sixteen," Roxas said.

"Yeah," Cloud sighed, looking out the window, "me too."

* * *

It seemed like some kind of horrible, poetic irony that Naminé should pass the day before Vanitas was to visit. The dark-haired man came immediately when he heard she had collapsed but it was too late.

"She went painlessly," the doctor assured her family.

Somehow that didn't make it better.

Needless to say: Cloud had the worst birthday of his life the next day.

* * *

Everything seemed to go downhill from there. A month had passed since Cloud had seen Rikku and Cid; Larxene had been acting strangely since the funeral. Cloud often found his step-mother eyeing him suspiciously and she seemed to be getting him to do more housework than her own children.

Roxas hadn't talked to him, really, since that one night. They would acknowledge each other in the halls but either Xion or Larxene would call one of them over for some reason or another.

"Cloud: could you come clean the kitchen counters, please?"

"Don't you have help to do it?"

"Our head maid is on maternity leave and we don't have enough others to pick up her slack. A little help would really be appreciated."

"Sure. No problem," Cloud really didn't mind doing housework. He'd had to do it when he'd lived with his mother, after all. The blond choked a little, thinking of his mother's strawberry blonde hair and compassionate blue eyes.

Cloud cleaned the counters without a word, sometimes having to stop to wipe his nose.

A man came in just as Cloud finished. "Hello," he said. "Why are you doing my job?"

Cloud blinked, confused. "Larxene said that there weren't enough servants to pick up the pregnant woman's duties."

"That's strange. There are plenty of us," he paused thoughtfully. "Thank you, though. Maybe she just forgot."

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, leaving, thinking that, out of all of the things Larxene was: forgetful was not one of them.

Things seemed to just get worse. Every week or so another servant would quit or be fired for some reason or another and Cloud would be asked to pick up their slack. It seemed that the one to leave was always the one that Cloud had bonded with the day before.

If Larxene and Xion were trying to completely ostracize Cloud, it was working.

Xion was doing her part to keep Roxas away from their step-brother. She kept him helping her or doing extra homework whenever Cloud had any free time.

It wasn't until the last maid left (for reasons too vague for the blond to guess) that Cloud realized just how badly his situation had turned out.

"Get up," Xion's voice sounded harsh in the early morning. The light blinded Cloud as he sat up. Once he could open his eyes safely he looked at the clock. It read _4:17_.

"What are you doing? Go back to bed," the blond slumped back down and pulled the covers over his head.

They were ripped off of him shortly after. "Mom says you've got chores to do. Get up."

Cloud looked Xion in the eyes, sitting up. "Why don't we both go back to bed and forget this ever happened?"

"Get up, Cloud," Larxene stood in the doorway in her black housecoat. "Listen to Xion; you've got a big day ahead of you."

"You're both nuts," the teen groaned. "I'll do housework at a _reasonable hour _but there's no way I'm getting up _now_."

Xion leaned over, putting her face uncomfortably close to Cloud's. "Do what mommy says or you'll get it!" she sneered.

"She's not my mother!" Cloud's eyes flared. "Get out of my room, both of you."

Xion stepped aside when Larxene came forward. The woman pushed Cloud to the floor by the back of his neck. "Get dressed and go downstairs. There's a list of things you'll need to do every day on the refrigerator. The three of us reserve the right to ask you to do anything else at any time."

"I'm not your personal slave!" he stood up, face-to-face with his step-mother.

"Oh, dear Cloud: you have no idea," the woman chuckled as they left, leaving the boy glaring at the closed door.

* * *

Another couple of months passed, Cloud got up every morning before the sun and collapsed into bed around ten or eleven every night. He went to school but his grades suffered.

"How are you doing at home?" his teachers asked.

"Same old," he'd reply before either leaving or turning his head the other way.

Rikku noticed Cloud's odd behaviour but simply attributed it to Naminé's death. She tried to talk to him but he would shut her down every time. Not wanting to bother her cousin, the emerald-eyed girl let him be, trying to enjoy the stiff conversation she was stuck contributing to.

Cloud waved goodbye to Rikku after school and started the journey home. After he crossed the street he hopped on his bike, pedaling slowly. He'd been experimenting with his timing for the last month or so and had come up with the best time frame for getting home. He could go pretty slowly for the first kilometre but had to speed up for the last one. That way he wouldn't have to get home right away but wouldn't get in trouble for being late. His school was farther away than Xion and Roxas' (who he still hadn't had a proper conversation with) so he got home later than they did.

The boy tried to keep his mind completely blank as he took the now-familiar road home. He found his thoughts wandering to the blossoming economy, which led to the Royal Family, which led to the fact that Prince Leon had just turned nineteen. It didn't take long for the blond to turn down the long driveway, jolting him out of his thoughts. He parked his bike beside the shed and went inside, putting his things in his room right away. Straight after he went down to the kitchen to clean up Xion's after-school snack. A few of the things she'd pulled out had been put back but it seemed that Roxas hadn't been able to put it all away before getting caught. Cloud made a mental note to put a letter to Roxas in his laundry when he did it later.

Cloud cleaned the kitchen until it nearly sparkled before going to see Larxene.

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like for dinner?" he said to her back.

"No," she waved him away. "Ask Xion - " the doorbell rang, "but get the door first.

Cloud nodded before going to the door. "Hello," he said to the woman who stood outside. "How can I help you?"

"Hi," she extended her hand, which Cloud shook, "I'm going to all the fairly wealthy homes and inviting the residents to Prince Leon's nineteenth birthday ball! I'm Yuna! Please give these invitations to your family," she handed the invitations to Cloud one-by-one. "Larxene, Xion, Roxas, Cloud. Which one are you?"

"Cloud," he smiled at the woman's cheerfulness.

"Nice to meet you, Cloud. I hope to see you and your family at the party!" Yuna turned and got back in the carriage waiting for her before giving one last wave and speeding off.

Cloud shoved his invitation deep in his pocket before going back to Larxene.

"A representative from the Castle came," he started. Larxene put down her book and turned to him. "Here are the invitations," he handed Larxene the three for her family, "to Prince Leon's birthday ball."

"Did you not get one?" Larxene looked him in the eye.

"No. I guess I'm not good enough for them or something," Cloud said sarcastically.

Larxene nodded absentmindedly and turned her back, looking at the papers in her hands.

Cloud left quickly, going to ask Xion what she wanted for dinner.

* * *

Cloud got to bed at nine that night. His step-family was so enthralled with the invitation that they'd pretty much left him alone after dinner (shrimp penne parmesan by Xion's request). The teen had left Roxas a thank-you note bundled up in his trousers before retreating to his own bedroom.

"Hey Cloud! You're here early!" a little voice came from Cloud's bed.

"Yeah. They're preoccupied," Cloud sat on his bed, looking at the two other boys on his pillow. They were as tall as his hand (with finger-length) and one sat in the other's lap.

"That's good," the brunet in his boyfriend's lap said. "What with?"

Cloud reached deep into his pocket and pulled out his own invitation. He flattened it out and placed it on the pillow for the boys to read.

"Prince Leon's birthday? Holy crap; he's nineteen already?" the silver-haired teen, Riku, exclaimed. "I remember when he was twelve," he laughed sadly. "Kairi had a huge crush on him."

"Did she?" Cloud smiled, glad to learn more about the sister he wished he had. "Perhaps things would have been different if she was still here."

"Of course it would be," Riku said. "But who are we to say?"

Sora nodded solemnly. "What are you going to wear, Cloud?"

"Hell, I don't know," Cloud smacked his head. "I'll figure it out. Maybe I can find something. I could use the suit I wore at the wedding..."

Sora elbowed Riku and they both smiled. Cloud didn't enquire into their meaning, though. He let them climb on to his palm so he could put them on the floor. "Goodnight," they both said before going through the small hole at the base of the bay window that they used to get in and out of their home.

"Goodnight," Cloud yawned before putting the invitation beneath his pillow, turning out the light and falling to sleep.

* * *

Cloud woke early the next morning, a mission in his mind. He went about making breakfast, having it ready just as Larxene came down the stairs. He put a plate on the dining room table so that the woman could sit and eat immediately. Xion and Roxas came soon after that, eating their food as well. Cloud ate his in the kitchen as he cleaned up, scrubbing pans.

The twins went to get dressed and Larxene left for the courthouse (she was on jury duty that day). Cloud finished the dishes and went upstairs, himself. He put on his clothes, not realizing how tired he was until he found himself worrying that he'd put his sock on the wrong foot.

Cloud saw the twins off. "See you this afternoon," he said as they stepped into the coach that took them to school every day. Once they were out of sight the blond went back inside and back up to his room.

The little boys on Cloud's bed separated quickly. "I thought you had school today?" Sora squeaked.

"Technically I do," the blond replied, "but I've got more important matters to attend to," he grabbed his keys from the desk. "I'll be back," he spun the keys around his finger before leaving Sora and Riku alone again.

Cloud locked up and patted his pocket, making sure his wallet was there - it was. He ran to his bike and pedalled off. It didn't take long to get to the fabric store. He bought everything he needed to make his own tuxedo. He thanked the clerk and left the store, checking the time. It was about ten so Cloud figured he'd pop over to Cid's and get something on-the-go for lunch on his way home.

When the blond walked into the restaurant, Cid came over and hugged him.

"How've you been?" the man asked.

"Alright," Cloud replied. "Really busy, mentally exhausted but not too bad, considering the circumstances."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Cid raised an eyebrow.

"I've got something to do. It's kind of important."

"Kind of important?"

"Really important."

Cid smiled, stepping back. "That's more like it. Do you need anything? I wouldn't want to keep you from your important business."

"A corned beef sandwich and a cola, please. To go, of course," Cloud smiled.

"Of course," Cid went into the back, emerging quickly with what Cloud had asked for. Cloud went for his wallet but his uncle stopped him. "No charge," the teen went to protest but Cid held up his hand, "_if_ you eventually tell me what's going on. Can you promise me that?"

"If this works then I'd be glad to. If not...I'll _have _to," Cloud nodded. Cid extended his hand solemnly. Cloud shook it before leaving, knowing that, somehow, he might just have that magical 16 that Ventus had mentioned all those months ago.

* * *

Cloud set up his fabrics in the crafts room, which none of his step-family ever went into.

"You really don't have to do this, man. I'm sure it'll all work out somehow with no effort on your part," Riku said suspiciously from the blond's palm.

"Trust me on this one," Cloud put the little teens on the table. "I've got the afternoon to make a tuxedo for Prince Leon's birthday, as it's _tomorrow evening!_ I'll get it done in time to disappear until the twins are home."

Riku gave up, sitting down. Sora joined him and the two conversed quietly before talking to Cloud, who'd already cut most of the pattern already.

"Mom taught me how to do this just in case I'd ever need to. I enjoyed it but never thought I _would, _you know?"

The couple nodded, looking at each other, as if they knew something that Cloud didn't.

* * *

Cloud put his bike away for the second time that day, running up to his bedroom to put his bag back away. He cheerily went about his after-school chores. Cloud waved at Roxas when they passed each other. Roxas waved back, smiling as if he knew why Cloud was so happy.

_Perhaps Riku or Sora told him,_ Cloud thought before shaking his head. _Roxas doesn't know that Kairi was telling the truth._ The young man put his thoughts behind him as he got back to work.

Cloud walked through the hallway, turning out all the lights as he went. The blond took one look at the suit he'd created earlier that day before going to his own bed.

"Everything's going to be awesome!"

"What's that, Sora?" Cloud asked as he changed into his pajamas.

"The party tomorrow, of course! I've always wanted to go to a ball!"

"You're going?"

"Of course! You're taking us, silly! We already put comfy cloth in your jacket pockets for the trip," Sora smiled.

"No snacks?" Cloud chuckled.

"There'll be plenty of food at the party," Riku said. "Fancy, bountiful, delicious food."

"Of course," Cloud said, using a finger to ruffle Riku's hair.

"Hey! No fair; I'm two years older than you!" the silver-haired teen shouted, covering his head defensively.

"It's what you do with it," Cloud smiled.

"I'm going home. I don't have to take this," Riku scowled but Cloud knew that he wasn't genuinely mad. "C'mon, Sora."

Cloud watched as the two walked through their hole in the wall, Riku stalking without looking back, dragging Sora, who turned and waved. Cloud waved back, turning out the light and crawling into bed.

It didn't take long for Larxene to turn the light on again. "Your school called," she scowled. "An unauthorized person dismissed you for the day. Who could that have been, do you think?"

Cloud squinted both from the light and confusion. "I…have no idea," Cloud said. "I was at school today. Are you sure it wasn't a prank?"

Larxene shook her head. "Rikku called, too," she paused. "She wanted to know where you were today," the blonde put on a sweet voice: "Is he so sick that I can't bring him some soup? He's been so out of it lately."

Cloud's eyes widened. He hadn't counted on Rikku calling. The fact that he'd talked to Cid – _Cid…_

"That's what I thought," Larxene smiled, narrowing her eyes. She turned off the light again. "Just go to school tomorrow, okay?" she closed the door.

Cloud counted his step-mother's footfalls until they disappeared into her room. _That was way too nice,_ he thought. _I'm in for trouble tomorrow._

Cloud's morning went the exact same as the previous one until Roxas and Xion left for school.

"Grab your things," Larxene said, putting her hand on Cloud's shoulder, standing behind him. "I'll see you to school today."

"Okay…" Cloud glanced at the woman's fingers warily. "I'll be back in a moment," he said, going slowly up the stairs. He grabbed his bag, throwing Sora a glance before leaving. "Larxene's going to search this room. Make sure you and Riku stay home _all _day, just in case," the blond watched Sora scamper back into the wall before going back down to the front door.

"Ready to go?" Larxene smiled, putting on a hat. Cloud nodded. "Oh good," she followed Cloud outside, locking the door behind her. The sound of the lock clicking came across more ominous than usual. The two got into Larxene's carriage, sitting across from each other. "How are you doing in your classes?"

"Alright, I suppose," Cloud answered carefully. "I've been in a slump lately."

"Well that's understandable," Larxene's voice quieted; Cloud thought that she sounded genuinely upset. "I hope you feel better soon. You wouldn't want to fail junior year."

Cloud nodded. "I am starting to bring my grades back up," he lied. "I think that, by next month, I'll be back in the game."

"I'm glad to hear that," the carriage pulled up to Cloud's school. "Have a good day. Roxas and Xion will pick you up after school, okay?"

"Okay. See you this afternoon, Larxene," he stood on the ground, looking in.

"And you, Cloud," the carriage door closed and Cloud watched the horse speed off before going inside the building.

Cloud met Rikku at her locker, having nothing better to day.

"Good morning, cuz," he said, causing her to jump.

"Hey," she said warily. "How're you doing? You were away yesterday," Rikku put her textbook in her bag, closing the locker.

"Yeah; I'm alright. I just had a headache. I'm totally fine today, though," he smiled. "All better."

Rikku smiled too. "I'm glad. You know you can always talk to me."

"I'm not a girl, Rikku. I don't talk about my feelings," Cloud fake-pouted, still smiling.

"Right," Rikku punched Cloud in the shoulder lightly. "Let's get to class."

Cloud nodded. "If you say so," he laughed, ducking another punch.

The bell rang at the end of the day, startling Cloud out of his thoughts. He sighed, grabbing his back and leaving the classroom with the rest of the mass. He made his way to the front of the school, waiting for Xion and Roxas to pick him up.

"Getting a ride today?" Rikku asked from over Cloud's shoulder.

"Yup," he nodded.

Rikku came around, facing her cousin with her hands on her hips. "I was tryin' ta scare you!"

"Did it work out for you?" he smiled cheekily.

Rikku shook her head no, looking down. "I'm glad you're feeling better," she mumbled. Cloud stepped forward, hugging her. She hugged back, squeezing harder than her small frame should have allowed. Cloud always loved Rikku's hugs. They were so reassuring. Rikku looked behind her. "They're here," she said.

Sure enough, Xion was leaning out of the carriage window a ways away.

"I'll see you on Monday," Rikku leaned in, pecking Cloud on the cheek before running off.

Cloud touched his face, surprised, as the coach pulled up in front of him, the door opening immediately.

"Get in," Xion said. "I want to go home."

Cloud climbed into the coach, sitting beside Roxas. "How are you doing?" Cloud said to his step-brother.

"Alright," Roxas nodded. "We haven't talked in awhile," he shot an inconspicuous glare at Xion, who was busy looking out the window.

"Yeah, but we've both been pretty busy," Cloud's lips tightened, "so we haven't had the time.

Roxas smiled. "Too bad you weren't invited to the Prince's party," he sighed. "Then we could hang out as much as we like."

"Ah well," Cloud shrugged. "It's a masquerade, right?"

Roxas nodded. "My mask is blue with a crap-load of feathers," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you can sneak in, seek me out," he winked, smiling slyly.

Cloud nodded slowly, again confused as to whether Roxas knew the truth. _I wouldn't put it past him,_ Cloud thought. _He's a smart enough guy._

The remainder of the ride home was filled with a somewhat comfortable silence. The carriage pulled up to the house smoothly and the teens piled out.

"We're home," Xion called as she took her shoes off.

Larxene came down the stairs, smiling. "Welcome, everyone. How were your days?"

"Relatively mundane," Roxas smiled, kissing his mother on the cheek before going up to his room.

Xion gave Larxene a hug before going up the stairs. "I'm going to rest up for tonight," the brunette said. "I'll be in my room."

Larxene turned to Cloud once her own children were out of sight. "I need you to help them get ready for the masquerade ball, Cloud. I'd help Xion, but I'll be busy getting ready, myself," she went to the living room, leaving Cloud alone. He sighed, going up to his own room.

_I'm going to be really busy tonight,_ he thought, flopping onto his bed. He looked up when he heard a knock on the doorframe. Cloud nodded, letting Roxas in.

"Just thought you should offer to help Xion before she can ask. She's a lot easier to deal with if you at least _pretend _to like her," he leaned on the wall.

"You don't love your twin at all?" Cloud asked curiously.

Roxas sighed. "I love her," he murmured. "Very much. But I don't enjoy her company. She's got something she's hiding that hurt her very deeply and she refuses to let anyone in anymore. Kairi," he turned away, "Kairi could have helped, I think, could have stopped her somehow," he looked at Cloud as he turned to leave. "I'll see you soon."

Cloud watched Roxas leave before getting up and leaving, closing the door behind him. He went down the hall and knocked on Xion's door.

"Who is it?" she asked from within.

"Cloud. I'm here to help you get ready for Prince Leon's party."

"Come in."

Cloud obliged, standing behind Xion as she sat in front of her vanity. She looked at him in the mirror's reflection, her lips pursed.

"Just stay around in case I need you but, unless you can do makeup, you won't but of much use," Xion looked into her compact. Her hand hovered blindly over the various brushes and sponges to her right until she looked at them, still confused.

Cloud leaned over and picked up a large brush, handing it to the brunette.

She took it slowly, staring at him before coating the brush in powder and attacking her face with it. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"If you think you're so clever then why don't _you_ do it?" Xion hugged, turning to look at Cloud face-to-face.

He smiled, trying to keep it cheerful instead of smug. "If you insist," he pulled an extra stool out from under the vanity and sat on it so the teens were facing each other. He picked up the compact and the brush, lightly spreading the powder over Xion's face, smoothing the few imperfections that the girl had. "Do you want me to do the rest?" Cloud asked quietly. Xion nodded sheepishly, averting her deep blue eyes. Cloud let the brunette pick the eyeshadow and continued from there. He decided on a flapper look: smoky but thick eyeliner, making Xion's already big eyes look sensual but innocent.

"How do you know so much about makeup?" Xion asked, her eyes closed as Cloud applied purple eye-shadow.

"Rikku took a summer course," he replied, his voice strained in concentration, "and used me as a test subject since my mom was at work during the day. I picked up on a few things. Open."

Xion opened her eyes, blinking and turning to look in the mirror.

"Ah, ah, ah," Cloud turned her face back towards him. "Not until we're finished.

Lipstick and blush later the boy still wouldn't let her look at herself. Cloud threw a sheet over the mirror.

"Put your dress on," he stood in the hallway, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later Xion called for help from within. Sighing out a chuckle, Cloud opened the door to see Xion half-in her dress, reaching as far as she could to reach the zipper up the back. It was black, sleeveless and fell straight until the widest portion of her hips, where ruffles came out in a mermaid shape. It wasn't so long that the skirt dragged on the floor but enough so that Cloud couldn't see her shoes (which he knew were on because she was about three inches taller than usual). The invisible zipper was undone to her hips. Cloud kept his eyes at a polite height around her stomach as he pulled the zipper easily up Xion's skinny frame.

"I didn't sneak a peek, if that's what you're thinking," she said.

"I didn't think that," Cloud said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. He smiled, nodding, before pulling the sheet ff the mirror.

Xion's eyes widened and she leaned over, looking closely into the mirror. Her breath streamed out of her mouth in awe.

"You like it," Cloud sat on the stool, keeping his eyes on her face. Cloud thought that, maybe, he was getting through to Xion, that she'd be nicer to him?

Her face hardened and she stood up straight. "You should probably see if Roxas needs you," Xion looked into Cloud's eyes. He couldn't tell exactly what she was trying to say but he left, nodding to her and closing the door on this way out.

_Baby steps, Cloud, baby steps._

* * *

Getting Xion ready had taken a chunk out of Cloud's time. Luckily Roxas denied Cloud's help, saying that Cloud needed the time for himself.

So Cloud stood outside the crafts room with Sora and Riku in his pocket. Cloud put his hand in the pocket with the other boys just to feel them there. He looked down the hall, making sure no one else was going to see him.

The coast was clear so Cloud went in, turning on the light. Larxene sat in a chair in front of Cloud's suit and Xion stood behind her mother. Cloud felt Riku and Sora duck all the way into his pocket and the blond took his hand out to give them more room.

"I see you've been busy," Larxene gestured to the suit. "I guess you figured you'd sneak into the party."

Cloud didn't say anything, at a complete loss for words. His mouth gaped and he blinked more than usual.

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid," Xion snarled, looking at the suit. "This should've taken you months."

"A day," Cloud finally said something. "It took me a day."

Larxene stood up, putting her hand on the shoulder of the jacket. "It's such a shame that you won't be able to enjoy your masterpiece," she said.

Roxas poked his head in the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Perfect timing, dear," Larxene turned to her son. "Come in here and follow Xion's lead," she gestured for Roxas to come closer.

He did, slowly. "I'm not sure I follow," he said, looking from Larxene to Xion to Cloud.

A horrible ripping sound spread through the room and everyone looked at Xion. She held a piece of fabric, the shirt collar, which she'd torn off. Roxas and Cloud looked at her in horror, while Larxene smiled a little.

"Help your sister," Larxene repeated. "Don't make her do all the work," Roxas didn't move: he just stared in awe. "If you don't help Xion I'm not letting you see that redheaded boy anymore," Larxene sneered.

"Mom! You can't do that; you can't control who I see at school," Roxas exclaimed.

"But I can ground you until you're thirty," she raised her eyebrows, "including going to the party tonight, which brings us back to Cloud," she rounded on the teen.

Roxas shot Cloud a terrified glance. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed and, resolved, he nodded. Roxas nodded back before walking up to the suit and tearing the shirt open, ripping the buttons off like a band-aid. From there the siblings continued to completely ruin the outfit that Cloud had worked so hard on. Roxas even took a lighter out of his pocket, singeing as many edges of fabric as he could. Finally, when the suit was completely ruined beyond repair, Xion and Roxas stepped back.

Larxene smiled and left, Xion and Roxas following in her wake. Cloud didn't move until he heard their carriage drive away. He sank in the chair, his head in his hands. Sora and Riku poked out of his pocket.

"It's okay, Cloud," Sora climbed down the blond's pants, soon followed by Riku. "Come with us!" they ran to the back of the crafts room. Cloud, curious, followed the small boys to an area of the room that was blocked off by many artifacts for various arty hobbies. Riku and Sora ducked through very small gaps while Cloud moved things out of the way so he could follow.

When the little boys stopped Cloud looked up, seeing a handmade suit on a mannequin. It wasn't as nice as the one Cloud had made but he certainly appreciated it.

"Did you make this?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Riku said. "Just in case something happened."

"Which it did," Sora added. "It's not very good but it's hard because you're so big."

"It doesn't matter," Cloud picked up his friends. "I'm touched that you went though all this trouble for me."

"Well, you know," Sora said, feigning modesty. "We're just nice like that."

Cloud laughed. "Why don't you two spend some time alone? You certainly deserve it," he put them back on the floor, waving as they left.

Once Riku and Sora were out of sight, though, Cloud leaned against the wall, resting his head on his arm. He truly appreciated Sora and Riku's effort but, to be perfectly honest, the suit sucked. He knew they wouldn't even let him into the ball wearing it. All of the effort he'd put into going and pleading his case to the Prince: gone. All of the bonding he'd done with Xion over her makeup: gone. He looked out the window on the other wall, wishing for some way to go to the masquerade ball. Cloud pulled his mask out from under the table (hidden, just in case) and ran his fingers over it as he stared at one star. At first he thought that it was just his imagination but it was true: one star was getting bigger or…

…closer!

Cloud got as far away from the window as possible, out the door. He peeked in, though, curiosity getting the better of him.

The star came closer and closer until Cloud had to avert his eyes for fear of being blinded. He braced himself, sure that the house would be ruined. All he heard, though, was the window crashing and stuff in the room falling.

Cloud peeked into the crafts room but didn't see anything. He walked into the room cautiously, over to where various fabrics and boxes of sequins had fallen over in a mess. He began to lean over but had to stumble back when a girl about his age popped out of the clutter.

"Wow, I really need to work on my landing," she smiled widely, looking at Cloud. "Hey, let's talk somewhere less...untidy," she walked out of the room and stopped, waiting for Cloud.

He led the strange girl to his room, sitting beside her on his bed. Cloud took the time to study her. She had long brown hair, blue eyes and a smile like she wanted to say something inappropriate but was refraining. Her dress was lavender and pink and she looked super uncomfortable in it.

"So," Cloud began awkwardly, "who're you?"

"Ace," she put her hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you, Cloud!"

"Yeah...okay. And why are you here?" he shook her hand tentatively.

"To make your dreams come true, of course," she stood up, posing.

"O-okay," he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How?"

"I'm your fairy godmother, silly! Though I suppose I'm more like your fairy god_sister_, on account of my age. I'm not too good at this yet but I won't let you down, I promise," Ace smiled.

"I see," Cloud regarded the strange girl. "And how, exactly, are you going to make my dreams come true?"

"You'll see," she flattened her skirt, waving a blue wand. The suit that Riku and Sora had made appeared in the middle of the room. Cloud's eyes widened in astonishment. "Yeah. I can do that," Ace boasted. She examined the disaster of an outfit. "Please tell me _you_ didn't make this," the brunette frowned.

Cloud shook his head, peeking to see if either of the little boys were around. "My friends made it for me."

"I see," she nodded knowingly. "Well it's time to get you ready for the party of your life!" Ace clapped her hands, waving her wand around, humming happily. A flash of blue light threatened to blind Cloud but, when he opened his eyes, the suit was new and fashionable.

Riku and Sora came running out of the wall as Ace continued dancing around. "What's going on?" Riku called.

"She says she's my fairy godmother," Cloud went and looked out the window, seeing a cat sitting in the pumpkin patch next door. Ace turned the cat into a horse and a pumpkin into a carriage, hooked up to the horse. "She's sending me to the ball."

Riku and Sora stood on the floor, looking at each other. Ace touched her wand to the tips of their heads gently, still humming. The little people gasped in surprise as they grew to average size, falling back onto Cloud's bed.

Ace stopped her spell, smiling cheekily. "Coachmen. A noble never travels alone, after all!"

"Holy crap," Riku looked around. "Everything looks so much _smaller_ when you're big."

Sora turned to his boyfriend, slipping a little in his strangely-sized body. "This is so cool," he kissed Riku, pulling the older boy close.

"Alright, alright. You'll have plenty of time for that when Cloud's at the party," she turned to Cloud. "You have your invitation, right?"

The blond pulled it out from under his pillow, waving it in the air. "Check."

"Alright. I'm gonna go now. Get dressed and get going. But remember: all of the magic will wear off at midnight so go have fun, but do it quickly!"

Cloud nodded, watching as Ace jumped out the window before turning back into a ball of light and flying away.

"Meet me in the carriage, boys," Cloud watched as Ace flew out of sight. "We've got a ball to go to."

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Strife," the doorman said, checking Cloud's invitation. Cloud nodded, taking one last look back at Riku and Sora, who waved before Riku drove the carriage away to park it.

Cloud entered the ballroom to everyone dancing. He suddenly felt self-conscious but, with a last check to make sure that his mask was secured, entered, his head held high. He scanned the room, making sure to avoid people who might recognize him. He made his way to he tables of food at the back of the room.

"Cloud?"

The blond turned, panicking. He came face-to-face with Rikku. Her mask covered her face but the girl's tell-tale braids and beads gave her identity away.

"You can't tell anyone I'm here," he whispered. "If Larxene and Xion find out they'll kill me tomorrow."

Rikku winked. "Your secret's safe with me. Come eat some mini sandwiches. My dad and I are catering!"

Cloud nodded and followed his cousin, still keeping an eye out for his step-family. Cloud waved at Cid as the teen grabbed a mini sandwich, looking out at the dance floor. His eyes met a man's across the room. The brunet was dancing with an albino girl who didn't look like she was enjoying herself. The brunet paid as much attention to his partner as she did to him, keeping his eyes on Cloud as they span closer to the blond.

The song ended and the stranger thanked the albino politely before turning to Cloud, who recognized the brunet as Prince Leon.

"Hello," the prince said, bowing slightly. "I saw you come; haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you since. May I ask you to dance?" he offered Cloud his hand.

Cloud bowed low, taking Prince Leon's hand. "I would be honoured to."

Leon swept Cloud around to the next song, twirling gracefully around the ballroom. While Cloud thought himself a competent dancer, he had to concentrate to keep up with the prince.

"I've never seen you before," Leon smiled, "are you one of the nouveau riche?"

"I suppose you could say that," Cloud smiled back, trying to hid his blush. Leon's dark blue eyes were unhidden by a mask, showing off the scar across the handsome prince's face. "Why don't you wear a mask, Your Highness?" Cloud finally asked.

The prince sighed. "It's my father's idea. If I don't wear a mask then everyone will know who I am and everyone can have a fair turn dancing with me."

Cloud nodded. "At least you're spared for now," he said. "I don't care that you're the prince. Happy birthday."

Leon laughed, his head throwing back. He seemed completely surprised. "You're different than everyone else," he twirled past Larxene and Xion, who glared at Cloud, though they didn't recognize him. "I think I might be safe from everyone else for the rest of the night, if I could ask you to continue dancing with me," the music stopped abruptly and Cloud, who'd stopped paying attention, stumbled, which caused Leon to chuckle as if he found the clumsiness endearing.

"I would like that," Cloud smiled, laughing too. "Let us continue."

The men twirled for a long time more. Cloud kept his eyes on Larxene and Xion. At the end of every song the brunette tried to come over to them to cut in and get her chance to seduce the prince but they danced through the breaks, never stopping. Cloud was sure his feet would hurt the next day but, for the moment, he had naught a care in the world. Cloud even saw Roxas by the food table, introducing Rikku to a redhead boy who Cloud could only think was Axel, the boy Roxas had spoken of. Rikku twirled her braids around her fingers, laughing flirtily. Cloud mentally rolled his eyes at his cousin but didn't think of her for long, turning his attention back to Leon.

"What's your name?" the prince asked.

"I don't know if I - " Cloud began to say, coyly, before he was cut off by the clock chiming. The blond looked at the clock. It read 12:00. "I'm really sorry, Your Highness," Cloud pulled away, turning. "I have to go!"

Xion tried to take Cloud's place but Leon ran after Cloud, down the steps and into the carriage with Sora and Riku.

Cloud touched his face. "My mask!" he called, but Riku ran the horses out of the gates, down the road, just in time for all of Ace's spells to be reversed. The three teens fell to the road as the coach turned back into a pumpkin and the horse into a cat. Cloud caught Sora and, just in time, Riku before they could all to their deaths.

Putting the again-small boys on his shoulder, Cloud started for home.

"We heard the clock strike midnight so we brought the coach around for you," Riku said.

"Thanks," Cloud said, thinking of the way Prince Leon had looked at him, before quickly changing the subject as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "How did you guys like being big?" he directed the question to his friends.

"It was alright," Sora said. "Not a lot of fun, though I'm glad we could try it out," he mused.

"Why didn't you like it?" Cloud inquired.

"Well...there wasn't nearly as much room everywhere. We were, uh, _wrestling_ in the coach and I kept bumping my head everywhere."

"Isn't your house sized for you, though? Surely you're used to it."

Riku shook his head. "there's nothing as small as the coach was in the house. The ceilings are high and it's never that crowded. Also there's a lot less to climb on when you're the 'right size'."

Sora nodded solemnly, agreeing.

"Well I'm glad that you had your fun while it lasted," Cloud smiled, approaching his house. "Now to make it look like I was never gone!"

The boys spent the next hour cleaning the mess Ace had made of the crafts room and putting the again-crappy suit back where Riku and Sora had hidden it. Cloud then tucked into bed as if he'd been there for hours. He actually started falling asleep when Larxene 'woke' him.

"Help Xion and I out of our dresses," the woman barked, going to her room. Cloud obliged, spending as little time with Larxene as possible before going to help Xion.

The brunette was very quiet the whole time, probably fuming about not getting her chance to dance with Leon all night. Cloud didn't say anything but he gloated in his mind.

"Goodnight," Cloud said, leaving Xion finally. She didn't say anything but she certainly sighed heavily.

Cloud knocked on Roxas' door, waiting for his step-brother to give the okay before entering. The boy from the ball, Axel, was sitting on Roxas' bed while Roxas was taking off his shirt.

"Hello," Cloud said. "You must be Axel. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," the redhead smiled. "You must be Cloud." Cloud nodded. "Did you have fun at the ball, Cloud?"

"I wasn't there," Cloud smiled sadly, lying through his teeth.

"You don't have to lie, dude. I saw you dancing with Prince Leon pretty much all night," Axel said, his voice hushed.

Cloud pouted. "Yeah, well, don't tell anyone, okay?

"Don't worry, dude. I got it memorized. Roxas told me how his family treats you."

Cloud nodded before changing the subject. "I saw Rikku flirting with you. What do you think of her?"

Axel laughed nervously. "Well, ah, she's nice, I suppose. I don't think she's really my type, though," Axel motioned his head not-so-subtly towards Roxas, who was hanging up his suit and not paying attention.

Cloud nodded again. "Got it," he smirked.

"We're gonna hit the hay, Cloud, so I'm gonna have to send you off," Roxas said, climbing into bed.

"Aw, c'mon Rox: we were just getting acquainted!" Axel whined.

"Tomorrow, Axel, tomorrow," Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Good night, Cloud."

Back in his room Cloud didn't even have time to think about Leon before falling asleep.

* * *

"Cloud! Cloud wake up! Hurry! Prince Leon's at the door!"

The blond sat up, almost knocking Sora off of his shoulder. "What? What's going on?"

"The prince is looking for the guy he danced with last night! He's asking if anyone in the house was wearing your mask!"

Cloud rushed to the door but it was locked. "How do I - ? I - " Cloud couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Put me in the keyhole," Sora said. "I can fit," the brunet said in response to Cloud's incredulous look. "Riku's already in there. We're gonna get you downstairs if it's the last thing we do," he laughed before squeezing into the keyhole, disappearing from sight.

Cloud laid on the floor, trying to hear what was happening downstairs.

"No, it was a blond boy," Leon said. "You're not who I'm looking for, miss."

"I have a blond son," Larxene said.

"Mom! It's not me! I was with Axel all night," Roxas protested.

"At least try, Roxas. Don't be so modest," Larxene laughed. Cloud winced. It sounded so fake.

"Fine. I'll try it on," Roxas sighed.

Cloud held his breath as no one spoke for awhile.

"Oh. You look just like you did last night," Larxene cried. "So handsome, he could only be my son."

"I suppose I see the resemblance," Leon said, though he sounded unsure.

"No!" Axel's voice rang through the house. No one said anything and Cloud imagined his step family and Leon staring at the redhead in shock. "You're not taking Roxas away. He's not the one the prince was dancing with."

"You know who it was?" Leon asked. "Please: tell me."

"I - I can't," Axel said, frustration in his voice. "I promised I wouldn't tell and I never go back on a promise, got it memorized?"

"Your Highness," Larxene said, "this boy is just upset because he's afraid that Roxas won't talk to him anymore once he marries the prince, which is _true_, but really Axel is just being selfish and not putting Roxas' happiness above his own."

"You don't understand," Axel said. Cloud had a hard time hearing it, though, and figured that the boy had clenched his teeth in frustration.

"We got it!" Riku called from in the keyhole, the door opening. Cloud rushed over and put them on the ground before running down the hall. When he got to the top of the stairs Cloud's eyes widened. Not in shock, but certainly in surprise.

Axel and Roxas were locked in a tight, passionate embrace. Larxene and Xion stared at them in horror while Leon nodded as if he'd been expecting it all along.

"Um, hey," Cloud said, coming down the stairs. He locked eyes with the prince. Those deep blue eyes pierced Cloud's heart just like they had at the ball.

Leon, holding Cloud's mask, stepped forward, meeting the blond at the bottom of the stairs. "I believe this belongs to you," he held the mask out to Cloud, who took it and put it back on. Leon smiled. "Hello again," he murmured.

Cloud looked down at himself, seeing his suit from the night before glittering on his body for a second before the illusion fell into blue sparkles.

"So," Leon clasped Cloud's hand, "what _is_ your name?"

"Cloud," the masked blond replied, "Cloud Strife."

"Well, Cloud, how would you like to come and live with me in the castle?"

"I," Cloud looked past Xion and Larxene - who were fuming - to Roxas and Axel. The couple was holding hands and Roxas nodded encouragingly, "I will," the step-brothers smiled at each other before Cloud kissed Leon on the cheek. "I'd be honoured."

"Hey!" Riku said from the top of the stairs. "You have to take us, too!"

Sora and Riku ran down the stairs until Cloud put them in his pocket, though they stood up so that they could see everything.

Larxene was completely in shock, stuttering and twitching; Roxas smiled, glad that Kairi had been correct; Axel and Leon seemed confused and intrigued, going to greet the small teens.

Xion looked like she was about to cry.

"Kairi - she - how? - I..." the brunette ran past everyone and into the living room before she could sob in front of everybody.

"I'll go," Roxas said, following his twin sister.

"I think they'll be alright," Leon said, turning back to Cloud. "Shall we go?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Let's go," he said, following Leon to the carriage. Once inside, Cloud kissed Prince Leon full on the mouth.

"I love you," Cloud said, quickly looking out the window. He saw Rikku walking down the street with grocery bags in her hands. Cloud stuck his head and arm out the window, calling her name.

Rikku looked around for a bit before seeing him. Her face lit up and she waved, looking thoroughly happy for her cousin.

Cloud pulled back in and Leon said "I love you too" before kissing Cloud, letting Rikku see them drive off into the distance, just like in the fairy tales.

* * *

Thank you to the lovely **Celestial-moon-fire** for betaing this story. It's almost done, guys! Wow, I'm surprised it's taking this long but I'm super happy with the quality. I hope you all are, too.

I graduated high school in June, though that doesn't mean I have more free time. I've been working a lot more and will hopefully get a new, full-time job in September before going to college in January.

Thank you everyone for reading this story and sticking with me the whole time. I know I'm a horrible person, updating so irregularily, but I try my best, I swear! :hug:


	6. Key and The Flame

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney

This chapter includes: AkuRoku, silly HayRoku and the author's bitterness at only being cast as _Lady with Cane_.

Chapter Six: Key and the Flame

There once was a young prince in a grand castle. The prince had everything that he could ever ask for but still he was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

One cold winter night the prince heard a knock on his door and when he went to see who it was he saw an old beggar woman. The woman offered the prince a rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered and turned her away. The woman asked once again, warning the prince that appearances are often deceiving and that true beauty is found within. The prince dismissed her again.

Suddenly the old woman melted away to reveal a beautiful, young blonde Enchantress all in white. The Enchantress watched as the prince apologized and begged her to spare him. The Enchantress shook her head, telling him that he was too late. There was no love in his heart and as punishment the Enchantress cast a powerful spell over the castle and its inhabitants.

The prince screamed as his body changed, becoming large, hairy and ugly. A cry echoed through the castle as the inhabitants changed too. The prince was truly alone with a magic mirror as his only view of the outside world.

The rose was an enchanted rose that would bloom until the prince's twenty-first birthday. If he could not learn to love - and have that someone love him in return - by the time the last petal fell he would be a monster forever, doomed to spend the rest of his miserable life alone. The prince locked himself away in his castle, vowing to never leave.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

Roxas navigated through the streets purely on his sense of hearing, his eyes too busy taking in every word on the pages in front of him to look up. Sure, he heard the whispers from the villagers around him. _Why's he still reading? - Does he do nothing else? - What a loser. - He's a puzzle to the rest of us._

Roxas closed his book, smiling at the happy ending. He met Zexion, the local bookstore owner, outside the bookstore, giving the older man the book.

"It was lovely, thank you," Roxas said.

"Would you like to borrow another?" Zexion motioned to the bin of books in front of him.

"Oh, of course! I think I'll borrow...this one!" Roxas pulled out an old book, bound in leather.

"But you've read it twice already!" Zexion smiled.

"Oh but it's my favourite," Roxas gushed. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"If you like it that much: it's yours," Zexion pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "No buts. I insist."

"Thank you, thank you so much," Roxas left, sitting in front of the fountain in the square to reread. _Here's my favourite part! She's just met Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three._

_Look there he is, that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well. - ...with a dreamy far-off look. - ...and his nose stuck in a book._

A hand slapped down on the book and Roxas jumped. He looked up to see a familiar - though not-so-welcome - face.

"Hayner," Roxas smiled falsely, closing the book and tucking it under his arm, "what a _pleasant_ surprise."

"I know, I know. Seeing me is always the brightest part of anyone's day," Hayner said.

Roxas was trying very hard not to gag at this point. "Well, as nice as it's been to see you, I really do have to get back home. My dad needs my help."

"Come on, Roxy babe. You and I both know that that old coot is probably locked deep in the basement, creating his latest 'masterpiece'. You've got time to spend. Time best spent with someone amazing, handsome and fantastic. Someone like me." Roxas rolled his eyes and tried to escape but Hayner blocked his way. "You see, Roxy, babe, I want to marry you."

"What? What ever gave you the idea that I'd ever marry _you_?"

"I know, I know. I'm too good for you but you see that I'm _obviously_ the most gorgeous man to ever come to this poor provincial town. You, though strange and, well, odd, are the _second_-best looking in Radiant Garden. Our children would be perfect!"

"We're both men. We can't conceive even if I _wanted_ to, which I totally, really, certainly don't," Roxas finally pushed past Hayner, ignoring Olette's dirty look. The girl hung onto Hayner like an oxpecker on a rhinoceros only she wasn't useful in any way.

_That's disgusting_, Roxas thought as he stormed home. _Why would anyone ever fall for that guy?_ the blond shuddered. _I wish he'd just go for Olette. She's pretty enough, she's retarded enough to worship his every word and they could actually have children. Wait - _Roxas thought about several more little Hayner-slash-Olettes running around and shuddered again. _Maybe Hayner should stick to guys. But not me. __So__ not me._

Roxas was able to stop fuming for the time being as he approached his home on the outskirts of town. The house was small but just the right size for Roxas and his father.

"I'm home," Roxas called, closing the door behind him.

"Oh good, good," Demyx turned away from his desk, holding various musical instruments. "I was just waiting for you. I've got to get to Twilight Town to play my latest piece for the music festival. This is it, Roxas; this is my big break!"

"You know you have to go through the woods, right?" Roxas asked his father, worried. "Make sure you stay on the path, okay?"

"Of course, of course. Don't you worry. I'll send for you once I'm hired to compose for the King and Queen themselves!" Demyx bustled around, collecting various papers and clothes. "Where's that scarf you gave me for my birthday? I know I left it around here somewhere."

"On the hook by the door," Roxas said without looking. "Good luck, dad! You'll awe them all."

"Damn straight," Demyx said before leaving.

* * *

Days had passed, the Sounds of Twilight festival had come and gone but Roxas still had not heard from his father. In fact: no one had. Roxas seemed to be the only one who cared about Demyx's disappearance.

_He's nothing like the rest of us._

And, to top it all off, Hayner was on Roxas' case again.

"Come on, Roxy, babe, your sad old man can't take care of you anymore. Let a real man hold you when you're cold," he puts his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "The old fart's probably dead, anyways."

"My father is not an old fart or anything anyone else has said about him!" Roxas pushed Hayner off of him and turned to the man, not caring if he was making a spectacle. "My father is a good man and a genius! Disregarding all of the other qualities about you that I can't stand: I'll never marry you if you mock my father!" Roxas planned to stalk home but when he turned, he saw Pence, Hayner's lackey.

Wearing Demyx's scarf.

"Where did you get that scarf?" Roxas' eyes widened, afraid and bracing himself for the news.

"I found it in the woods," Pence said. "Pretty nice, huh?"

"Please," Roxas could feel tears welling up, "it's my father's. May I have it?"

Pence looked to Hayner, not able to be compassionate without his boss' permission. Hayner nodded, though, and Pence gave Roxas the scarf.

"Thank you," Roxas choked before running home. Once there, he gathered his travelling cloak and some food before going out into the woods all by himself.

Though Roxas stuck to the path, it quickly got cold and dark. The blond was starting to get paranoid; every snap of a twig freaked him out, putting him on edge. Not paying attention to where he was going anymore, Roxas found himself in front of a large stone castle. Curious, he approached the large wooden doors and knocked. The doors opened on their own and Roxas stepped inside the ominous place.

"Hello? I - I'm looking for my father, Demyx," Roxas called into the empty hall. When no one answered he called again: "Is anybody home? Please, have you seen my father?"

A light turned on down a corridor and Roxas took that as a positive sign. He opened the door at the end to find a series of cells built into the ground under his feet. Roxas could only assume that this was the dungeon.

"Roxas?"

The blond heard Demyx's voice coming from one of the cells and ran over to his father, who was shivering. The man had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he'd barely eaten.

"Dad, what's happened? What is this place?"

"You must leave, Roxas! It's not safe here."

"Not without you. How do you get out of this thing?"  
"No, Roxas, you don't understand! There's a - "

_"Who's been in my castle!_ the stones shook with the power and ferocity of the voice. Roxas turned to see a horrible, mangled figure approach. It was hunched over and his limbs were stretched in ways that Roxas was sure couldn't have happened naturally. The creature's flame-red hair was all over his body in tufts as if he'd been burned.

Though Roxas was frightened, he cared about his father more. "What have you done to him? Can't you see that he's unwell?"

The beast - for that was the best word Roxas could use to describe it - looked taken aback by the blond's lack of fear. "He intruded into my castle. I only meant to teach him a lesson," he said with a look of contempt on his face. "Now leave or I'll do the same to you."

"I needed to escape from the wolves! I swear, I meant no disrespect!" Demyx cried. "Roxas, go home. I'll be fine."

"No," Roxas said, staring the beast in his large, teal eyes. "I'll take my father's place. Let him go and I'll stay with you. I won't try to run or escape. Just let. My father. Go."

The creature scratched his chin thoughtfully. "An interesting idea," he said. "I accept. The old man may go free," he unlocked Demyx's cage. "In you go, boy."

A cough from a dark corner of the room caused the beast to turn towards the sound irritably. "Don't you think we should set the _young, eligible_ man up in nicer conditions, master?" the voice said.

The beast narrowed his eyes angrily. "Yeah, I guess. Take him to one of the guest rooms. Uh...a nicer one, I guess," he huffed.

"Yes, Master. This way, young guest," the voice went out the door and Roxas followed it. Once they were in the light of the corridor, Roxas could see the servant.

"Holy - You're a candle!"

"_Candelabra,_ thank you very much," he muttered. "You may call me Xigbar, young guest, and I'll see you to your room if you'll stop staring and follow me."

"Yeah," Roxas followed the candelabra. "So are all of the people who live here...different?"

Xigbar nodded somehow, though Roxas wasn't quite sure how that was possible. "It's a long story but we're all household items and such. Except the Master of course. Don't be surprised when you meet anyone else. Xaldin'll get mad and Sora's really self-conscious about it. It's best to just brace yourself beforehand."

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me back there, by the way," Roxas said.

"Don't mention it. You're our guest," Xigbar smiled.

"A guest? Mama, Mama, Xigbar said we've got a guest!" a voice came from in a cupboard as Roxas went through the kitchen.

"That's ridiculous, Sora. We've never had a guest."

"But I _heard _him, really," the boy, Sora, whined. "It won't hurt to take a look!"

"Well fine, dear, if you insist," Sora's mother said. The cupboard opened and Roxas saw a teapot and a teacup sitting there.

"Oh my," the teapot said. "It looks like you were right, dear."

"I told you, I told you," the teacup sang. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you," he addressed Roxas.

"I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you, too," the blond turned to the teapot.

"I'm Aqua, dear. It's nice to finally have someone to fill up this empty old place."

"Yeah, well it's not like I _want_ to be here or anything."

"Son of the old guy," Xigbar whispered loud enough for Roxas to hear. Aqua nodded.

"Mama, can I go with Roxas and Xigbar?" Sora asked his mother.

"No, Sora. It's bedtime for you. You can play with Roxas tomorrow," Aqua closed the cupboard, drowning out (most of) Sora's whining.

Roxas followed Xigbar up the grand stairwell and to the right. They went through the hallway until Xigbar stopped in front of a door that looked no different from any of the others.

"Your room, sir," the candelabra said. "Will we be seeing you for dinner?"

"No. I'm not hungry," Roxas sat on the bed angrily.

"Sir, the Master is...well, he will not take your rejection lightly. It really is in your best interest to accept the offer," Xigbar was avoiding Roxas' eyes.

"I said no. If he's going to lock me up then I have no obligation to join him for a meal!"

"Then you shall not eat!" the beast's voice echoed through the small room. Xigbar jumped, obviously not noticing his Master come up behind him. The creature pulled Xigbar out of the Roxas' room and shut the door behind them.

Roxas, not wanting to let the creature's rudeness bother him any more than it already had, stripped from his clothes, crawled under the covers and laid down. He lay there waiting for sleep to claim him.

* * *

Demyx made it back to Radiant Garden without any wolf attacks. He needed to find someone to save Roxas but the only person he could think of that was brave (see: stupid) enough to go after him was Hayner.

No one was around but it was late so Demyx wasn't too surprised. He heard a lot of noise coming from the pub so he headed over that way. As Demyx got closer he could hear Hayner boasting loudly.

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large, and now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs..."

_I'm surprised he's not roughly the size of a barge_, Demyx thought, going around to the entrance. Everyone was cheering for Hayner, calling his name in harmony, when Demyx rushed in. He realized that he probably looked worse than he thought when a barmaid dropped her tray and Hayner stopped talking about himself. "Please," Demyx said, "Roxas has been captured!"

Hayner came over to the man. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Out in a castle in the woods - a horrible creature - a-a-a beast is holding Roxas prisoner! Please, you've got to help me save him!"

Hayner turned back to the crowd and started laughing. Everyone joined in and Demyx stood there, confused as to why no one was taking him seriously.

"A beast? You expect us, intelligent citizens (however inebriated), to believe a story about a creature abducting Roxas? You're crazier than I thought, Crazy Demyx!" Hayner shouted so the people would listen to what he was saying.

They certainly did and soon Demyx was being forced down the stairs in his own house. Hayner pushed Demyx into the basement before running back up the stairs and locking the door behind him.

"Roxas'll let you out when he gets home, Crazy Demyx. No need to worry," the blond said, leading the mob away.

_Awesome, _Demyx thought, looking at all of his instruments and supplies. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

It didn't take long for Roxas' stomach to start protesting his decision. No matter how he tried to sleep, though, he couldn't ignore his empty stomach. Quietly, Roxas opened the door to his bedroom. He didn't see anyone and couldn't hear anything. Roxas walked down the hallway, hoping that the creature was asleep. He didn't get far, though, before a small clock stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said, trying to block Roxas' way.

"I'm kinda hungry," the blond's stomach growled, accentuating his point. "I was hoping you could show me to the kitchen."

"Absolutely not. The Master specifically said that you shall not eat tonight. I - "

"Xaldin, stop being such an old fuss," Xigbar came out of nowhere, crossing his...arms? "Come with me, Roxas. I'll show you to the kitchen. You are our guest, after all."

"Thanks Xigbar," Roxas said, following the candelabra. "If there are any leftovers or toast or something I'll eat it. I don't care, really; I'll eat anything."

"No, of course not! We'll make you only the finest dinner. It's your first meal here, after all. Trust me: we never disappoint. If you don't believe me, ask the dishes."

"Roxas!" Sora jumped up and down on the counter in excitement (Roxas decided that it was time to stop questioning the hyperbolic personifications these people took on).

"Hey Sora, nice to see you again," Roxas smiled, sitting where Xigbar indicated.

"Your command is our request," Xigbar said.

"Tie a napkin around your neck, dearie," Aqua motioned to a cloth napkin which Roxas tucked into his collar.

A tray came out carrying a hot bowl of soup with parsley and crackers.

"The dinner here is never second best," Xigbar smiled. "Come on, unfold your hands, you, take a glance and then you'll be our guest!"

"Yay, a guest!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, a guest," Aqua hushed her son. "Anything else for you, Roxas?" she asked.

"No. This is amazing, thank you. Cream of broccoli, right?" Roxas sighed, taking another mouthful.

"Crème de la crème de le brócoli, of course. Only the richest cream in the land for the Master's kitchen," Xigbar waved his hands as he spoke, accenting his words.

"Roxas should go back to his room if he doesn't want the Master to find out," Xaldin said. He'd been so quiet the whole time that Roxas hadn't even realized that he'd followed them.

"Nonsense, the Master is busy in his room and never leaves for the whole night, Xaldin. You know that," Xigbar said. "Come," he said when Roxas finished his soup, "we'll lead you on the grand tour."

Roxas stood, putting his napkin on the tray that came, and followed Xigbar and Xaldin out of the kitchen.

The tour was relatively short with nothing Roxas didn't expect in it. As they went up the stairs back to Roxas' room, though, he noticed another stairway they hadn't gone up yet.

"What's over there?" the blond asked curiously.

"The West Wing," Xigbar said. Roxas could hear the capital letters. "If you value your skin you won't go there. The Master's private study isn't a place one is caught in lightly.

Roxas nodded and followed Xigbar and Xaldin back to his room, his curiosity growing with each step.

"Goodnight," Roxas smiled, "thank you for everything. See you tomorrow."

The candelabra and clock waved and left the boy alone in his room.

Of course it didn't take long for Roxas to sneak out again. "West Wing, show me your secrets," he whispered mischievously, taking one last look around to make sure he was alone before sneaking up the stairs to the forbidden West Wing.

Once inside, it didn't look like anything special. There was a lot of dust; it looked like a storage area, with canvas over a large array of furniture items. Something was glowing, though, in the corner of Roxas' eye. He made his way to the pink aura slowly, hoping that he'd discovered the secret of the West Wing.

It was the most curious sight: a single red rose, standing by itself, under a glass dome. Roxas was drawn to the thing, unable to look away from it.

_"What are you doing here?"_

Roxas turned to see the beast standing not ten feet away. Terrified, Roxas ran around the stuff, making it through and out before he was caught.

"_Get out!_" the creature screamed after Roxas, who didn't stop running, even when he got to the doors to outside. He threw them open and ran through the woods, hoping he could make it back to town before his adrenaline rush ended.

Unfortunately, Roxas tripped on a tree root and fell on his forearms in the soft dirt. A howl echoed through the forest and the blond knew he was surrounded. He curled up into a ball, hoping the wolves would leave him alone. He heard them come close, sniffing the air and slurping.

A heavy thumping was getting closer though, so when the wolves were almost upon him something smashed them out of the way. Roxas looked up in surprise to see the beast that had held him captive fighting off the wolves! They seemed evenly matched until the beast took out one. From there it was fairly easy for him to take down the others.

Breathing heavily, the creature stared at Roxas. He looked as if he was going to come towards him but stumbled, going down on one knee. Pain flashed across his face and Roxas did what his father taught him: helped the one who needed it.

Roxas helped the other up, letting the larger creature lean on him. The beast looked at Roxas in surprise but didn't refuse the shoulder to limp on. Roxas helped the beast all the way back to the castle, into the parlour and settled the great thing in his chair.

Xaldin was there and Roxas turned to him. "Get me warm water and a cloth, please, your Master is injured. Gauze and bandages too, please," he said.

Xaldin returned quickly with the requested items before leaving the two alone.

Roxas wet the cloth and, after finding a gash on his companion's forearm, pressed the cloth to it. The beast growled and pulled away. "I can't help you if you don't let me," Roxas said, staring into the other's eyes fiercely. Slowly, he conceded, letting the blond clean and dress his wounds. "What's your name?" Roxas asked. The creature looked confused. "You've got to have a name," Roxas reasoned. "Everyone does."

"I - I haven't used my name in son long. No one's asked it since...since this," he gestured to himself. "Axel," he said finally. "My name was - is...Axel."

"Pleased to meet you, Axel. I'm Roxas," the blond said, smiling a little. "Thank you. For saving me, I mean. If you hadn't come along I'd probably be dead."

"You're welcome," Axel mumbled. "It really wasn't that big a deal."

"You risked yourself to save me, who you don't even like that much. That's absolutely a big deal."

"I like you," Axel said. "I just - I'm really bad at talking to people. I hurt a lot of people, which is why this happened, I suppose. I don't know how _else_ to act, so I, well, shut everyone out."

"I see," Roxas smiled. It didn't really matter to him why Axel had changed, just that he had.

"I want to show you something," Axel said as Roxas taped up the last of the red-furred's wounds He must have been feeling better, as he didn't need Roxas' assistance walking anymore. They got to a large set of double doors and Axel flung them open.

The room inside brought tears to Roxas' eyes. A whole room, every wall lined with books - more books than Roxas had ever seen, with a comfortable looking sofa and a brick fireplace. "Oh, Axel, it's wonderful!" Roxas exclaimed. "There's no way I could read them all - wow."

"You like books?" Roxas nodded. "My library is yours, then."

"Oh you couldn't mean - well, I'm flattered - thank you so much," Roxas ran to the shelf closest, scanning the titles. He pulled one out "This is one of my favourites," he turned to Axel, who'd joined him by the shelf. "Have you read it?"

Axel looked at the cover and shook his head.

"Oh, you must read it. I've read it so many times; you have it first," Roxas offered the book to the beast.

"I - I can't. I never learned to read," Axel turned away, ashamed. "A fire claimed my parents when I was very young. I stopped learning then."

"I'm so sorry," Roxas said, putting a reassuring hand on Axel's unwounded arm. "How would you like it if I read it to you then?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course! Then I'll start teaching you to read again so we can enjoy the library together," Roxas smiled.

"I'd like that very much..."

So Axel and Roxas sat on the sofa. Xigbar started a fire and Roxas read _The Nobody and the Somebody_ to Axel. It took about a week of full days in the library but, when Roxas closed the book with "The End" there were tears in Axel's eyes.

"What a beautiful story," he said.

Roxas nodded, unable to talk anymore. He took a gulp of water from the cup Aqua had provided (it wasn't alive, which he was grateful for), which helped a little.

"Thank you, Roxas," Axel said. "Would you like to, um, see your father?"

"H-how?" Roxas croaked, both because of his sore throat and in surprise.

Axel pulled his magic mirror out of his coat pocket. "Just ask the mirror to show you Demyx and it will show you how he's doing right now."

Roxas accepted the mirror. "Show me my father," he said, not sure what to expect.

He saw Demyx in the cellar of their house, banging on the door to the house proper. Though Roxas couldn't hear anything, he knew what had happened.

"That brute! Hayner has my father locked in our basement," Roxas snarled. "Everyone in town thinks he's crazy and now, without me there to stop them, they've locked him up," he was on the verge of tears.

"Go to him."

Roxas looked at Axel, startled. "What?"

"Go and save your father," Axel said. "Take the mirror so...so whenever you want to see me, you can."

"Thank you," Roxas embraced Axel. "Thank you so much," the boy ran all the way back into town. Luckily it was daylight out so he wasn't bothered by any vicious animals this time.

When he got back to town Roxas saw Hayner and Pence standing outside Demyx's house. They were laughing, as per usual, at someone else's misfortune.

"Leave my father alone!" Roxas yelled.

The goons turned. "So you _are_ okay," Hayner said. "Hear that, Crazy Demyx? Roxas is here. A beast didn't get him after all," he and Pence laughed again. A crowd began drawing near.

"I _was _with a beast," Roxas exclaimed, quieting the crowd.

"He's lost it too! Take's after his pa," Olette laughed.

"There was a beast," Roxas said. He ran inside to free his father. Once he came back outside the whole town was standing behind Hayner, waiting for Roxas to prove that he wasn't nuts. The blond held Axel's magic mirror up for the townsfolk to see. "Show me Axel!" he shouted. The mirror showed the creature Roxas had befriended, sitting alone in his chair. A gasp resounded from the crowd.

"It's true! There's a monster in the woods!" Pence called.

"He's not a monster; he's never done anything to you! He's a nice guy and I won't let you hurt him," Roxas shouted but it was too late; Hayner already had riled the whole town into an angry mob.

"It's a danger to our families," Hayner shouted. "We can't have a horrible beast so close to our children, our homes. I say we kill the beast."

A great cry resounded through the streets. It didn't take long for the mob to reassemble at the edge of town, clichéd torches and pitchforks in their hands.

"Today is the day we take our destinies into our own hands," Pence said, a smile on his face.

"I won't let you," Roxas came, seemingly, out of nowhere, barrelling into Hayner and looking at the horrible man angrily. "You can't hurt an innocent man like this. He's not done anything to you. If you stop to think for just a second you'll see that what you're doing is wrong."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Roxas has a little crush on this monster," Hayner said, more to the crowd than to Roxas. Hayner snatched the magic mirror from Roxas' hand. "This will come in handy. Someone lock these fools back in their basement. We can't afford to lose the element of surprise."

Roxas screamed various unintelligible things as two burly men dragged him away, keeping him prisoner in his own house. When his voice was hoarse he stopped. He could no longer hear retreating footsteps. Roxas and Demyx were all alone.

The boy slumped against the wall. "They're going to kill him. If only I hadn't shown Axel to Hayner, none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault, Roxas," Demyx said, opening a cupboard. "And, even if it were, you'll be saving the day," he pulled a pry-bar out of the cupboard.

"Why didn't you use that when they'd locked you up?"

Demyx shrugged. "I like it down here. I actually got a good week of composing in while being kept 'prisoner'," he laughed, putting the pry-bar between the door and the wall, pushing. "Give me a hand?"

With Roxas and Demyx pushing, the doors came off quickly. "Thanks Dad," Roxas hugged his father and ran as fast as he could. It didn't take the boy long to reach the trees near the entrance to Axel's castle. Roxas saw the villagers running in. Once they were all out of sight Roxas could see that they'd forced the door open.

"Xigbar? Aqua? Is anyone here?" Roxas whispered, hoping his friends were alright.

"Roxas?" a small voice came from behind a pillar. Slowly, Sora poked his head out. "You're back. It's horrible; all these people came and they're running and shouting and trying to burn everything."

"It's alright, Sora," Roxas picked up the little teacup. "Everything will be alright. Where's Axel?"

"The Master's in the parlour. He hasn't moved since you left and won't help us protect our home. He's really sad, Roxas. I've seen him mad plenty of times but it's like he's a new person," Sora frowned.

"Alright, Sora: I'll keep you safe," Roxas said.

"I can take care of myself," the cup protested. Footsteps could be heard coming their way. "Watch this," Sora smiled cheekily. A man came around the corner and spotted the two. "Go away!" Sora shouted, jumping into the air. The man turned white and ran the other way.

"I see you can," Roxas smiled. "Can I leave you here then?" Sora nodded and Roxas put him on the ground. "I'll see you once this is all over. I'll fix things," he turned and bolted to the parlour. Once outside the door, Roxas put his ear to it, hearing a voice from within.

"So you won't fight me?" Hayner said. "That's too easy. What's up your sleeve, foul creature? Where's your trap hidden?"

Roxas listened through the following silence. Finally he couldn't stand there any longer and barged into the room. Both men already there turned to the boy.

"Roxas," Axel breathed.

"Oh, now you say something?" Hayner sneered. He lunged at Axel, pushing him out of the chair.

Axel stood up, staring down at Hayner, challenging him. At first the muscle man looked ready to back down but seemed to change his mind, puffing out his chest and taking a deep breath before pushing Axel again. The man in a beast's body stumbled a bit but his expression never changed; he remained stoic as he blocked Hayner's wild punches. At some point Hayner pulled a knife and began attacking with that. Axel didn't expect it and got a nasty gash on his arm before changing tactics, dodging instead of blocking.

"Hayner, stop. This is nuts; you've got no reason for this. Axel's never done anything to you," Roxas wanted to pull his crazy suitor back but was afraid he'd be hit by the knife.

Axel took Hayner's slight distraction at Roxas' words to pull the man and throw him against the glass doors to the balcony. The glass broke and Hayner landed against the railing overlooking a cliff. Axel threw himself on top of Hayner, holding him still.

No one moved for a handful of long seconds. Eventually Roxas, confused, ran to the balcony. He almost didn't see the blood through Axel's red fur. Hayner's surprised face slowly melted into a smile. He let go of his knife and it stayed in Axel's stomach.

Roxas ran to Hayner and pushed him, bending the bigger man over the balcony. Pushed off balance, Hayner had trouble fighting back. Closing his eyes and clenching his teeth, the only thing Roxas could hear was Axel's laboured breathing. Hissing angrily, Roxas pushed Hayner further and he fell over the balcony.

Roxas turned back to Axel before opening his eyes again.

"Oh god Axel," Roxas held the creature as he slowly slid to the floor. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"You...you came back," Axel said, in awe. "Hayner had the mirror so I thought..."

"I'd given it to him? No, he took it and locked me in my basement. I'd never betray you," Roxas touched Axel's face.

"Roxas, it's okay. Go home to your father. I'm sure he's worried," Axel smiled, coughing up a little blood. "Leave me here, I'm a lost cause."

Roxas shook his head. "I can't do that. I haven't taught you to read yet," he stroked Axel's disfigured face. "I'll never leave you Axel, because I - I love you."

Axel's eyes widened and a white glow swirled around the couple. It didn't take long for the light to become so blinding that Roxas couldn't even see Axel. When the light dimmed, though, Roxas didn't see the beast's body he'd grown accustomed to. Instead he saw a handsome man in his early twenties, hair red as the drying blood across his abdomen.

Axel pulled Hayner's knife out of his stomach and the residual light flew to the wound, healing it before the couple's eyes.

"I killed him, didn't I?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Axel said. "Thank you."

Roxas nodded and embraced Axel, sending them down. Axel held Roxas' face in his hands and pulled the younger man in for a kiss. Axel smiled, almost disbelieving of the feel of human lips.

"You're a miracle," Axel said, "and I love you so much."

"Master!" Sora called from the parlour. A young boy stood there, a middle-aged woman behind him, who Roxas guessed to be Aqua. "All of the villagers are gone and Roxas is the best ever because you're not sad anymore."

Axel chuckled. "Very good, Sora. I knew I could count on you."

"Bedtime, Sora," Aqua said.

"But I don't wanna," Sora whined as his mother led him away. "At least I don't have to sleep in the cupboard anymore."

Axel pulled Roxas into another kiss. "What do you think of the real me?"

"You're beautiful on the outside, now. It matches your heart," Roxas smiled. "I could just choke on my feelings right now, they're so sweet."

Axel laughed. "Me too, Roxas. Let's live happily ever after."

"Deal," Roxas replied, and sealed it with another kiss.

And they did.

THE END.

* * *

So that's...it. This marks the end of _Once Upon A Heart_. I'm sad to see it go, really I am. But I have other projects I can get to now, such as _Dragons Pending_ and my WIP Zelda story. I'm also planning a My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic story, the idea of which I came up with last night right before I fell asleep. (Thank you Sebastian Heiwajima for contributing to the train of thought that caused me to remember it. What would I ever do without you?)

This is the shortest chapter, and not my favourite, but I think it's cute. I missed my AkuRoku. Making AMVs for them just isn't enough sometimes. I need my kiss scenes! :)

Thanks again **Celestial-Moon-Fire**. I'm glad that we've made such good friends over this project and I hope we can keep it up in the future. I'll definitely tell you if I have another story I want you to edit. *love*

See you all next time. Love you all and I hope for the best. Keep your eyes open for more stories. Probably no more Kingdom Hearts ones for awhile. I mean, I've got ideas, but no whims, you know? And most of my stories are whims. At least at first. Then I have to buckle down and get it goddam done, like this one! xP

Love, peace and all great things blah blah blah. (I really need a job OTL)


End file.
